The Sweetest Thing
by obi's girl
Summary: While dealing with her growing feelings for Valin, Cherith, the oldest daughter of Jag and Jaina, must also deal with being an older sister as well and her own Jedi training...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's the deal, since I've already started writing about Valin/Cherith, a lot, I figured this was a good place to start writing "The Sweetest Thing". I still want to write them 3 yrs, later, which I will do.  
  
The following chapters, I took from 'I'd Miss You Still', and posted them as the first chapters to 'The Sweetest Thing'.  
  
Summary: While dealing with her growing feelings for Valin, Cherith, the oldest daughter of Jag and Jaina, must also deal with being an older sister as well and her own Jedi training...  
  
The Sweetest Thing  
  
Chapter 1, Post #1  
  
by obi's girl  
  
Valin ran a hand through his black hair as he walked into parent's apartment. His mother was preparing a late dinner. He smiled at her and then sat at the counter. "Is your father still at the memorial?" she asked.  
  
"I guess. I don't know. Cherith and I left early. There was a matter that needed to be settled," he said.  
  
Not too long after he said that, his little sister appeared. Jysella took the stool beside him, struggling at first to climb the stool before Valin reached over and helped her up. "I saw you and your girlfriend today..."  
  
Valin rolled his eyes and blushed, as Mirax looked curiously at her daughter and son. "Cherith is not my girlfriend, Jy,"  
  
"Jysella, stop teasing your bother," Mirax said, glancing at Valin again. If she had a Force power, she'd reach into her son's mind. She looked at Jysella, "Jy, why don't you clean your hands?"  
  
The girl rolled her eyes and jumping down from the stool and smiled, "Fine, you want to get rid of me. I can take a hint,"  
  
"Jysella," Valin warned, waving his hand in a Jedi mind trick fashion, "Leave, little sister,"  
  
She shrugged and turned, walking to her room. Mirax looked at her son and sighed, "Cherith. That's Jaina and Jag's teenage daughter, right?"  
  
Valin rolled his eyes, "Yes mom,"  
  
"And Jaina returned, what, wasn't it a week ago?" He nodded, prompting her continue. "That means Cherith's only been alive a week, although, in theory, she's fourteen years old, right?"  
  
"Yes, mother. That's what it means,"  
  
Mirax shrugged, returning to her cooking, "A week. You've known the girl a week, and already, you have a serious crush on your best friend. You have guts, Valin," As she said that, Corran returned. He smiled at his wife and took the stool beside Valin. "Corran, did you know about Valin and Cherith?"  
  
Corran raised an eyebrow, "That he has a crush on her? Of course, I do. He asked me for advice on that matter."  
  
"And what did you tell him?"  
  
Corran looked at his son and then his wife. He was afraid if he repeated what he said to his son, Mirax wouldn't agree with him. "I told him to just be her friend, and that their time hanging out together wasn't a date, or didn't qualify as one anyway,"  
  
A second after that, Jysella darted out of her room but fell short and frowned when her father took her chair. She turned and looked at her brother, "Date? You went on a date with a girl? With one you barely even knew?"  
  
"All right, will you guys stop it? This is no big deal. Cherith and I are just friends. We talked about it and we both decided we're just friends," Valin explained, "End of story!"  
  
"Wait a minute. When did you hang out with Cherith?" Jysella asked.  
  
Valin rolled his eyes again, "Three days ago. After I met her in the gym,"  
  
"Jy, what do you know?" Corran asked.  
  
"Wes Janson has blue hair, tips of blue paint are all over his bangs," she said and Valin giggled, and then frowned when his father glared at him. "Busted," Jy whispered.  
  
Valin moaned, "It wasn't my fault. Cherith said she really hadn't explored the base too much so we did, and covered the entire Wraith squadron in blue paint. Splat right on top them. Janson just happened to be in the area,"  
  
Corran smiled and looked at his wife, "Ya know, I was wandering why Wes' bangs were a little blue while I was at the memorial..."  
  
"Enough from you three. Dinner's in five minutes," Mirax announced and turned again . As Corran went into their room, Jy smiled at her brother and made a kissy face. Valin growled at her and she ran off into her room.  
  
~~  
  
"Thanks Kyp for the advice," Cherith whispered as she leaned over and hugged her Master. He smiled, kissed her cheek as she backed away and he stood up. "You leaving now?"  
  
He shrugged, "Have to. As the adult, I have to be the responsible one and make out a lesson for tomorrow. But don't worry, you can sleep in a little bit."  
  
Cherith nodded, "Sleep. How long can I sleep in?"  
  
"Two or three hours," he guessed.  
  
She nodded again and then smirked, giggling, "You're not going to work on exercises? You're going to play hooky for two/three hours with Sera!"  
  
"No, I'm not," Kyp mumbled, looking down at his feet like a boy and then rolled his eyes, "Yes, I am. You don't mind sleeping in awhile longer? I'll come and get you when I'm ready,"  
  
"Not a problem, Kyp," she said and jumped off the bed, showing him out. As they started to leave, Cherith drew back from the door and Kyp looked at her quizzically. "My grandparents are outside, and my Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara are here too."  
  
Kyp moaned. Mara. After all these years, Mara still didn't like him and if they tried to leave together, and Mara saw him, well, she'd kill Kyp or worse. "Your family knows I'm you're Master, right?"  
  
"Well, sort of. My mom and my dad know, but I never got around to telling my grandparents and grand Uncle," Cherith cried, "Come on," she said and led Kyp to the main room.  
  
But Kyp pulled her back, "Wait a minute, you're just gonna take me and waltz out there, in front of your aunt, who hates me and wants me dead?"  
  
She shrugged, "Well, there isn't a door in here. The main room is the only way,"  
  
"Cherith," he said, "If you need to, you can sleep in all you want tomorrow," She smiled at her Master as they both exited her room. All heads turned to her and Kyp. Mara especially, glared at Kyp.  
  
"Hi guys," Cherith cried, "Sorry Valin and I left early but there was something we had to take care of."  
  
Mara's green eyes narrowed to Kyp, "And Durron? What is he doing here? I mean, he's not Valin Horn," Kyp started to laugh and retort something but gulped instead as Mara's green eyes bore into him.  
  
"Kyp just stopped by to see if I was okay," she said and then turned to her Master, "Thanks again for the advice," and added mentally through their bond, I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Kyp smiled and then bowed before quickly making an exit. Once he was gone, Leia cleared her throat and Cherith turned to her. "Cherith honey, we need to talk to you about something. It's about your parents...  
  
"My parents? What about them?"  
  
Leia looked at Han, and then at her brother and sister-in-law. "They're gone. They've been missing for awhile. Han and I just assumed Jaina moved back into Jag's apartment but Jag wasn't there, even,"  
  
"I know," she said, "That's why Valin and I left early with Uncle Wedge and Grandpa Fel. They told me what happened to them, but don't worry, grandma. They'll be here tomorrow if not tonight."  
  
"What do you know about this, Cherith?" Han asked, "Where did they go? What happened?"  
  
She shrugged, "Dad kidnapped mom and took her to Naboo for one week, and if at the end of one week..."  
  
"She didn't fall in love with again, he'd leave her alone," Han finished and snickered, "I pulled that little stunt on your grandma."  
  
Cherith frowned and sat down on the couch next to her Uncle Luke, "Are relationships always taken care of this way, if talking fails?"  
  
Luke laughed, "It's more of the Solo side, Cherith. Skywalker side tends to be more reasonable and your mother is definitely a Solo,"  
  
"Ya think they'll be okay?"  
  
"Your mother is a Jedi Knight and a kick-ass pilot, and your father is a smart pilot too, so yes, I think they'll be okay," Luke surmised.  
  
~~  
  
Sera Fey`lina grunted, sitting in the conference room. Not too long after Kyp dropped her off at her apartment, Gavin called and asked her to meet him as soon as possible. Now, Gavin was talking quietly with Wedge Antilles in the corner. Well, to Sera, it seemed like they were quietly arguing more than talking. She cleared her throat and gestured they both sit down. "Do you mind telling me what this is about?"  
  
"Jaina's situation has been compromised..." Gavin started.  
  
"But we're not completely sure about it," Wedge added.  
  
Sera looked at both of them and her eyes narrowed. She knew what they were going to say next, but she wanted to hear it from them first. When Antilles didn't say anything, Gavin continued. "Rumors have been spreading throughout the inner core about Jaina's resurrection from the dead. The Vong haven't really been paying attention to the rumors, but now, news has reached Coruscant and the Vong are panicked."  
  
Fey`lina frowned and looked at Wedge, "Do they know about Cherith?" she croaked.  
  
He shrugged, "Possibly, but we're not sure. But the Vong are aware Jaina's alive, or at least open to the possibility,"  
  
"Have you talked the Solo family about this? Han and Leia deserve to know if their daughter and granddaughter is in danger,"  
  
"Well, they're not. Not Jaina anyway," Wedge mumbled and looked Sera in the eye, "Jaina's not on planet. She hasn't been here for a week, Jag too."  
  
Sera smirked and crossed her arms, "I know. I was with Kyp at the memorial. He picked up from Cherith that she was worried about something...Where did you send Jag and Jaina?"  
  
Wedge shrugged again, "Naboo, but they should be back soon. Sera, the reason we asked you here is to clarify if the Vong do know if Jaina is alive. We need you to go to Coruscant and spy around,"  
  
"You want me to go to Yuuzhantar. It isn't Coruscant anymore, Antilles. It hasn't been Coruscant for a long time," Sera mumbled, "What you're asking me to do, it's suicide..."  
  
"But we need the intel, Sera," Gavin pushed, "We need to know if the Vong know the truth about Jaina...and Cherith. If they do know, well, they might come back to finish the job and we can't let that happen,"  
  
Sera stood up from the table and paced the room, "Will I go alone, or will a team cover me?" she whispered.  
  
Wedge looked at Gavin before replying, "No. No team. Just you. You can handle it, Sera. You're a trained spy, you can do this. Once you know what you need to know, you'll be gone,"  
  
"Or I'll be gone!" she cried, "I know I was trained for this, but I have a really bad feeling about this mission," Sera paused and huffed, "Give me 24 hours to prepare?"  
  
"Fourteen hours," Gavin corrected, "You leave in fourteen hours, and you can't tell Kyp Durron. This mission is highly classified." Sera didn't say anything as she left the conference room.  
  
tbc  
  
The Sweetest Thing  
  
Chapter 1, Post #2  
  
Jaina fidgeted as she walked into Larissa's room. Jag was waiting outside with, well, she would say her luggage but she didn't really bring luggage with her. Jaina toyed with the blue ring on her finger, her wedding ring and then stopped, fingering her jappor snippet instead. This was her grandmother's necklace, she mused as she walked into the room.  
  
She looked around for Padme, but no one was in the room. After determining no one was there, she turned to leave but stopped short when she faced Padme. Jaina wasn't sure what to say, staring at her. It was weird. Throughout the whole week, she'd been close to her grandmother but never once suspected her silent handmaiden was related to her. If she looked closely, Jaina could see her own mother in her grandmother's eyes.  
  
Padme smiled, "You wanted to talk to me, Jaina?"  
  
"Oh yes," she mused and laughed to herself, "Jag and I were talking, and we would love it if you would come back with us to Borealis,"  
  
"Thank you, Jaina...I was afraid you weren't going to say anything. I'd actually been thinking about going with you, too,"  
  
Jaina grinned, "Really? I know it's a dangerous time for my family..." After seeing the frown on her grandmother's face, Jaina stopped rambling, "They'd love to see you," she said simply.  
  
Padme smiled and sat down on her bed, "I'd love to see them too," she mused, "When do you and Jag plan on leaving?"  
  
She shrugged, "In awhile,"  
  
Padme smiled and touched the jappor snippet around Jaina's neck, "I remember when he gave this to me. He was just a boy, and I was a simple handmaiden. Well, not exactly a simple handmaiden. I was Queen of Naboo at the time, but during the Trade Federation blockade, I slipped back into the role of Padme, the handmaiden." She stopped and looked at Jaina, who frowned, looking down at the floor. "Jaina, what is it?"  
  
"I'd never realized before how much was lost about our family. I'm a part of one of the most legendary families in the galaxy, but I never knew about any of this,"  
  
"I used to carry a big wardrobe with me whenever I'd travel, but that was when I was somebody important," Padme explained, "So, we can leave anytime." Jaina nodded, walking silently out of the room as her grandmother followed in tow.  
  
~~  
  
Sera fidgeted as she stood there, impatiently waiting for Kyp answer the door. She didn't really need to pack anything, just some food and some supplies. Fourteen hours and counting, this is how much time she was given to prepare for the mission to Coruscant. Finally, Kyp answered but when he did, he'd just woken up from sleep. Sera smiled a little when she saw he had no shirt but loose pants.  
  
"Sera, what is it? It's late..."  
  
"I know," she said, "But I needed to see you. Can I come in?"  
  
He shrugged and moved aside as the Jedi Master went to grab a shirt from his dresser and sat down beside Sera. "What's this about? Why did you have the need to see me so late at night?"  
  
Sera smiled, staring into his eyes, "You know I love you, right? That I'm deeply in love you, Kyp,"  
  
"I know," he said, almost in a nonchalant way, "Is that why you came? To profess your undying love for me or is there another reason for this visit?"  
  
She frowned and looked down at her hands, "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I'm due to leave on a secret mission in another eleven hours. I'm going to Coruscant, Kyp,"  
  
"Coruscant? Why? Are you going alone?" he demanded.  
  
"I am going alone. The reason, well, the reason is classified. I just wanted to let you know in case you decided to stop my place and found it empty, and wandered where I was," she reasoned, leaning closer, "The other reason I stopped by is because I don't think this mission will be an 'in and out' job. I might be on Coruscant for along time, and I wanted to see you in case I..."  
  
Kyp frowned and stopped her with a kiss, hugging her, "Don't say die, Sera. You're coming back."  
  
She shrugged and whispered into his ear, "I don't know Kyp. I'm going in alone, no one to back me...I know I'm a Jedi Knight but I haven't been one for a long time and I don't know what will happen if they find me and I don't know how to fight them,"  
  
He could sense the fear in her voice, in her touch but he still reassured her, "You'll be okay,"  
  
Sera pulled away from Kyp and then leaned towards him again, kissing him passionately. Between kisses, she tugged at his shirt and Kyp threw it off, drawing her back onto the bed....  
  
tbc  
  
The Sweetest Thing  
  
Chapter 1, Post #3  
  
Cherith moaned, tossing to the right side of her bed as she checked the chrono on her table for the fifth time. Midnight still, she thought, I could have sworn it was a lot later now. She her parents were safe and on their way home, but she couldn't sleep. Finally, Cherith pushed her blankets aside and hopped out of bed, dressing into a shirt and pants and grabbed her boots.  
  
She breathed quietly as she walked out of her room and into the main room and out of the apartment. Once she as in the hallway, Cherith breathed a lot easier and head for the gym. Too worried and anxious to sleep, a little exercise she was sure would help get her mind off her parents.  
  
Very few pilots occupied the hallway, she noticed but that was mostly because everyone was asleep. She passed Horn quarters and for a minute, contemplated asking him to join her but decided not and continued walking. Or I could just walk around the base, she thought, walking is good exercise.  
  
Not many places were open. The lounge which usually be filled with pilots during the day would be very empty now, but it was a 34 hour lounge so it was probably still open for business. Cherith paced herself as she rounded a corner and stopped seeing Sera Fey`lina leave Kyp's quarters. Sera looked at the door for a minute, checked her watch and turned to leave. It was then Cherith stepped forward.  
  
"Cherith?! What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Sera asked, alarmed at first to see her than not to surprised.  
  
Cherith shrugged, "I was worried about my parents, so I decided to go for a walk to clear my head," she remembered Sera checked her watch earlier and smiled, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Me? Just away for awhile," Sera said, "There's a small matter I have to take care of, but could do me a favor while I'm gone? You're friends with Kyp, could you watch him for me? Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid?"  
  
Cherith wasn't sure how to respond as she was reading Sera's emotions at the same time. She was worried, fearful about something but she blocking as most Jedi do. "Sure, I can do that," she finally said and Sera relaxed.  
  
"Thank you so much," Sera cried and checked her watch again, "I have to go now. Cherith, don't worry so much about your parents. They'll be home before you know it," she smiled and as she turned, Cherith caught her checking her watch again before she started to jog off. Once Sera was gone, Cherith continued on her trek.  
  
She wasn't exactly sure how large the base was and it probably wasn't a good idea to wander too far from the apartment so she settled for the lounge, which was still open. The bartender was barely awake as she sat down on one the counter stool. "Kid, if you're gonna stay here awhile, I'm about ready to close," he said. He looked more closely at the girl and frowned, "Shouldn't you be in bed? It's late."  
  
"Bartenders are good for talking," she said, "Can I ask you something?"  
  
He shrugged, wiping the counter, "Go ahead but please make it short, I want to sleep,"  
  
"There's this boy I met a week ago, and I'm best friends with him but things have changed between us. I asked my Master about what I should do --- ,"  
  
"Master? You're a Jedi?"  
  
Cherith nodded, "I asked him what I should do but I'm still confused. We're still good friends but now I have these weird feelings for him, not the kind of feelings a friend should have for a friend,"  
  
He nodded, "How old are you, kid?"  
  
"Fourteen. My friend's sixteen,"  
  
"Then I think you should take your Master's advice and don't worry about it. Your time will come princess when you can worry about boyfriends. You're too young for that now. Now, that I've dispensed my advice I was supposed to give, I need to lock up and you need to go, well, whenever it is you need to go," he said and turned around, shutting off the kitchen lights.  
  
~~  
  
Once she was kicked out of the lounge, Cherith opted to go the gym and just relax there...maybe still morning. She found a nice spot on the mats and laid down, staring at the ceiling. It wasn't as comfy as her own bed, but there was a lot of equipment around so if she ever got bored, she could just grab something to do.  
  
"My time will come," she mused, staring at the ceiling, "Damn you, Valin Horn, you've really screwed up my life!" Cherith cursed and sat up, not really looking for anything in particular and jumped when she saw Qui-Gon's ghostly form.  
  
He smiled, Couldn't sleep?  
  
She shrugged, "You were a Jedi Knight at one point... Can you give me advice about relationships?"  
  
Qui-Gon laughed and paced around before settling down next to Cherith, They're never easy. I know I've been very quiet these last couple days, but I have been watching you and I do know about your dilemma,  
  
"Good! You can help me then,"  
  
In the Old Order, love was forbidden for a Jedi for obvious reasons. But the Old Order has been nonexistent for a long time now...  
  
Cherith waved her hand, "No lecture please. Just solid advice is all I'm looking for,"  
  
Don't rush in and to quote the bartender, your time will come princess, Qui- Gon said, Now, about your parents...There is something I must warn you about,  
  
"Don't say they're dead. I would have known if something happened to them,"  
  
They're dead, and I would have known too but it's something else. You've already met your other grandfather, Soontir Fel but your... Before he could finish, Cherith heard her grandmother Leia call her through the Force to get to the apartment and go to sleep.  
  
"Sorry, grams wants me in bed," she cried and jumped up, "Actually, I am feeling more tired now...What was it you were going to say?"  
  
He nodded, Don't worry about it. You need your sleep.  
  
~~  
  
Sera Fey`lina snuck into the bay, hoping Darklighter or Antilles wasn't around. She was a half and hour late for departure, but Sera didn't really care. She needed to see Kyp before leaving...Sera stopped dead in her tracks, thinking about him.  
  
When she saw him and left so suddenly, it felt she was saying goodbye for real and that she wouldn't be coming back. But Sera knew she would. Despite what she told him, she knew she'd come back. She always did.  
  
"Sera?"  
  
She twirled around, facing Gavin, "Wedge couldn't make it, so I'm the only one that will be giving you a debriefing."  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm late, Colonel but I had to see Kyp before leaving..."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Sera. I'm late too, but I'm just glad you didn't back down at the last minute. We need to know if the Vong know for certain if Jaina and Cherith are alive," he said and pulled out a small chip from his pocket, "There's an underground movement on Coruscant already..."  
  
Sera took the chip in her hand and looked up at Gavin, "Underground movement? What does that mean?"  
  
"Resistance, Sera. They'll be the ones that will be providing safety for you. You'll meet with their leader, code name, 'The Dark One.' He'll tell you what you need to know. They have a small network of spies, but they get the job done,"  
  
"So, I won't actually encounter Vong on this trip, will I? I'll just be sneaking around this under ground?" Sera asked and smiled, "That makes me feel a lot better. For a moment, I thought I'd actually have to dig some information from a Vong warrior. My language is a little bit rusty,"  
  
He shrugged, "Hopefully, you won't run into any Vong and just be in the underground. But since you're rusty on your language, you should work on some phrases -- just to be cautious,"  
  
Sera grunted and smirked, "I'm always careful, Darklighter. In and out, I got it," she said before jumping onto her ladder and climbing up to her cockpit and starting up all systems.  
  
"And Sera, may the Force be with you," Gavin said and smiled hopefully. She smiled back at him before prepping her controls. Gavin stood back as the x- wing, 'Wild Cat' rose from the ground and shot out from the bay.  
  
Watching her leave, Gavin frowned and whispered, "Good luck Fey`lina."  
  
tbc 


	2. Chapter 2

The Sweetest Thing  
  
Chapter 2, Post #1  
  
Kyp Durron stared at the empty space beside him as he laid in bed. He'd known Sera had left awhile ago, about two previous hours before -- he'd been awake. He felt empty without her. Before Sera, Kyp never really had a serious relationship with anyone. He just hoped...  
  
Don't think like that, Durron, he scolded himself, you said it yourself. She'll be okay, she'll come home.  
  
But what if she doesn't?  
  
While they were at the academy together, he'd always known Sera to be reckless. He was the same way, same character and whit. The first time he met her, she was talking to Tahiri in Tuskan and Kyp asked if she was raised by Tuskans, and Sera laughed in his face. Tahiri explained that Sera wasn't raised by tuskans, but Tahiri was and familiar with the language and was shocked how well Sera could pick up that language and every other alien language in the galaxy. He joked that she should have become a linguist instead of a Jedi, but Sera quipped it was more fun to be a Jedi because there was never be a dull moment.  
  
Kyp smiled, remembering that first encounter and then suddenly frowned. What if what just happened a few hours ago was the last time he'd ever see Sera again?  
  
I need to stop thinking like that, he thought, raking a hand through his dark black hair and got up, grabbing his clothes and got dressed. On his way to the fresher, he checked the chrono. 0700. Morning. Kyp perked up and grunted.  
  
"Jaina and Jag should be back now," he mused aloud, "If they didn't get back sometime last night. Computer, can you locate Jaina Solo -- Jaina Fel and Jagged Fel?"  
  
"Jaina Solo and Jagged Fel are in their parents quarters,"  
  
Kyp rolled his eyes as he put on a different shirt, "Could you send the Solo's a message and tell them I'll be there in 30 minutes?"  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
~~  
  
Jaina smiled, snuggling closer to Jag as they both slept in. They'd gotten back late this morning, sneaking into the apartment and into the guestroom. It was still early and her parents and Cherith were still asleep, so there was no point in waking up just yet.  
  
"But we will eventually have to leave the bed, Jaina," Jag added, smirking, "We both need to eat breakfast,"  
  
She shrugged, "Why eat? I'd rather to stay here..."  
  
He laughed, "With twins on the way, you need to eat!"  
  
Jaina looked at him curiously and smiled, "You want me to get all fat? Jag, I've been pregnant once and even though Cherith is 14 years old, it's amazing I was able to get my figure back...I'm still not sure how they managed to pull that one off,"  
  
"I don't know either...Are you sure Cherith is our daughter?" he joked.  
  
Jaina punched his elbow and looked at the chrono, "Oh, I guess we better get up now. Besides breakfast, I have to check on Twin Suns and with Colonel Darklighter if there was anything I missed while I was gone for a week,"  
  
"Unbelievable. I was able to get to relax for one week and now, you're back in full Goddess/work mode,"  
  
"The war isn't over, Jag and until it is, there's no rest for us," Jaina said, "But seriously, I need to get up now and get ready," As she turned to grab some clothes, Jag slipped an arm around her waist and kissed her neck. "Delaying is not helping, ya know?"  
  
"You realize we never really had a honeymoon after we got married?"  
  
She shrugged and kissed his cheek, "Another time, honey. Promise," and Jaina kissed him one last time before slipping out of bed and started to get dressed.  
  
~~  
  
Cherith walked quietly into the main room, grabbing herself some breakfast, not really noticing the small woman resting on the couch. She pulled out some juice and fruit and sat down at the counter. Everyone else was still asleep, she knew, but it was way too quiet for the 14 year old. Cherith hopped off her stool and turned on some light music. As she reached for the radio, she heard a moan coming from the couch. Cherith hmm¡¯d and turned on the radio anyway.  
  
Another moan.  
  
This being the second time hearing a moan from the couch, she reached for her own lightsaber as she stalked quietly towards the couch. A small quilted blanket rested on a small woman. She was old, Cherith could tell but still looked young too. As Cherith stalked closer, she stepped on a crack and the woman awoke, staring back at Cherith before screaming. Cherith screamed too and Han and Leia rushed out of their room as Jag and Jaina darted out from the guestroom.  
  
Finally, Cherith closed her mouth and put her lightsaber away as Padme sat there, trembling and muttering Nubian curses.  
  
Jaina moaned and looked at Jag, "Maybe we should have at least have given them a warning,"  
  
"A warning?" Jag echoed, "I think that would have helped a lot. She almost killed Padme,"  
  
Cherith shrugged, "I'm sorry. I just didn't know anyone was in here,"  
  
"I didn't know either," Leia said and looked up at her daughter and Jag, "And someone neglected to tell their parents they'd arrived late and with a visitor,"  
  
Jaina moaned again, "Sorry," she cried, "This wasn't the way I wanted things to go. First meetings usually include, 'hello, my name,' but not this! Jag and I got in late this morning, we were tired and I offered Padme the couch,"  
  
Han rolled his eyes, "That's very nice, princess but you don't just bring strangers into our home,"  
  
"I'm not a stranger!" Padme cried, "I belong here. I always have, I just never made the trip because I was scared," she looked at Leia and smiled. For a moment, as the woman stared at her, Leia felt this really familiar connection to Padme but didn't know why. "For more formal introduction, I'm Padme Naberrie...your mother."  
  
tbc  
  
The Sweetest Thing  
  
Chapter 2, Post #2  
  
"Mother?" Leia questioned and then started to laugh to herself. "Sorry miss, but you are not my mother..." Jaina rushed to her mom's side, in case she started to lose it. "My mother died a long time on Alderaan. I don't know who you are, but you're not her."  
  
Padme nodded, "I never died on Alderaan, but I understand how you might think I did."  
  
Jaina turned, looked at Padme and frowned, "Padme explained to me while we were on the shuttle that it was her handmaiden that took her place as your mother," she said to her mother.  
  
"...Leia, the white shawl you have, I gave it to you. You always told people it was supposed to remind them you were a refugee from Alderaan but that shawl wasn't made there, sweetheart. My mother gave it to me, so I gave it to you," Padme noted.  
  
"This is crazy..." Leia started again, "Jaina, call your Uncle Luke and aunt Mara and tell them we'd like to have a family breakfast," she turned to Padme and Jaina, "We have a lot to talk about,"  
  
Padme was silent as she and Jaina exchanged pained glances. For many years, Padme wanted this little reunion with her daughter to be a happy one of tears, but the pain, Padme felt was one of sadness and regret.  
  
As the current Solo clan gathered around the table, Jaina jumped upon hearing the  
  
door comlink buzz. She rolled her eyes and started for the door...she knew it couldn't have her Uncle Luke and aunt Mara, since she really didn't get to com'ing them yet. Everyone she knew that needed to be there, was already there so that only left...  
  
"Kyp!" she cried, flinging her arms around his neck, "It's good to see you. We were just about to have breakfast. Wanna join us?"  
  
"I'd love to, Jaina...Listen, I have to talk to you later about Cherith and Sera."  
  
She shrugged, "Cherith's been behaving herself, hasn't she?"  
  
"She's too much of a Solo, that's the problem," he smiled as the Goddess led him into the main room. Cherith smiled at him too as he sat down beside her, but Jaina didn't sit down so quickly and com'd Luke and Mara.  
  
"Good to see you, kid," Han greeted from across the table. Kyp noticed Padme sitting next to Leia but didn't say anything, as he knew her appearance would be soon explained. A minute later, Jaina sat down next to Jag and smiled at him. As a friend and a good observer, Kyp noticed things were different between then two of them. Jaina, especially, there was something different about her...  
  
Jaina stood up again, but this time to announce something. "Everyone, I have really big news. As you may or may have noticed, Jag and I have been missing for the past week," she glanced and Jag and smiled, "We spent a week together, and well, on our last day there, we got married! And, I'm pregnant with twins!"  
  
Cherith gaped, "Twins, mom? So soon?"  
  
Jag shrugged, "I caught me off guard too, Cherith."  
  
"Twins," she repeated and mumbled, "And I almost killed my grandmother,"  
  
Kyp looked again to the woman sitting next to Leia. He panned back and forth between the two woman. Of course, he thought. Why didn't I see it before. They look so much alike. Next, he turned his gaze to Jaina and Jag. He felt something was different about Jaina, but twins, was the last thing he suspected.  
  
"Mrs. Skywalker..." Kyp asked, the question directed to the older woman, "You're Luke and Leia's mother?"  
  
Padme smiled, "I'm not a ghost, Mr..."  
  
"Durron. Kyp Durron, Jedi Master,"  
  
"Master Durron. Kyp Durron. You used to be a slave on Kessel right? You were the one, with the Sun Crusher?" Padme asked, unaware the room had become deftly silent.  
  
He shrugged, "Yes ma'm, but I'm one of the good guys now. Well, by most people's standards anyway. Some people still don't like me, but that's to be expected,"  
  
The table was silent for a moment before Luke, Mara and little Ben arrived. Ben wiggled in Mara's arms, and she let him down as he walked over to Jaina and hugged his cousin. "Hello Leia," Mara greeted as she and Luke grabbed two extra chairs. "What's to eat?"  
  
Luke noticed Jag and Jaina at the table too. He hadn't heard from either of them during the whole week, but whatever their differences, it looked like they'd already worked them out. He turned to Leia and smiled, "What's the occasion for this breakfast?"  
  
Leia glanced at Padme beside her and sighed, "Jaina's pregnant with twins," she said.  
  
He nodded and smiled at his niece, oblivious to the small cry from Padme, his mother.  
  
~~  
  
Sera Fey`lina lowered her brown hood, more so it covered her face as she was led to the resistance's hideout. She didn't land her x-wing anywhere, but kept it hidden above the planet. If the Vong ever discovered her x-wing and stole it, she'd be stuck on Coruscant for a long time. The guard stopped walking and gestured for Sera to walk on by herself. She turned suspiciously to her navigator, "Ladies first? Is that the idea?"  
  
He didn't reply, Sera only rolled her eyes, entering the alcove anyway. She was awestruck, staring at the many young men and women, working on counter tactics to weaken the Vong regime. She smiled to herself. Sera hadn't been involved with the Rebel Alliance when it first started, but she imagined, what she was seeing right in front was, was a lot like what they went through.  
  
"Fey`lina," a voice asked, and she turned around to the voice. A young man wearing a full dark suit, about her height with green eyes and jet black hair greeted her.  
  
Sera held out her hand to him and smiled, "Dark One, I presume?"  
  
The man smiled, "Welcome Knight Fey`lina. We were told not too long ago you were coming. I hope we can provide you with the information you need,"  
  
Sera's smile lessoned and drew her hand back, "I hope so too. You've heard the rumors, is there anything you can tell me?"  
  
He shrugged, "The Vong didn't think the rumors were credible, at first. But then, more and more slaves started to talk and the Vong began to question themselves," he looked at Sera, "You're friends with Jaina Solo? You've seen her?"  
  
"I have," Sera whispered, "I've also met her daughter...she's the other I'm here. I also need to know if the Vong know about the existence of Cherith Solo-Fel,"  
  
"Did the Vong know she was pregnant before they ganged up and shot down her x-wing? I don't think so. As the Trickster Goddess, it was the perfect opportunity to finally get rid of her. They didn't know about Cherith. If they did, that attack would have come a lot sooner and would have been more like a capture,"  
  
Sera raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms beneath her cloak, "Capture? Why capture?"  
  
"The same reason they captured Tahiri Veila and twisted her memories to make her believe she was a Vong. A Jedi on their side would give them more of an upper hand on things, and the fact that Jaina is the daughter of Leia Solo and niece of Luke Skywalker, makes her one..."  
  
"Of the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy, and her daughter, even more powerful," Sera finished, "Do you have anything to show me, Dark One?"  
  
He smiled and led her to a holo projection of a jail, "This is one of the make shift jails, the Vong use for their slaves. We plan to hit it next week and free the slaves inside,"  
  
She grunted and laughed, "Is that all you do around here? Hit jail cells to annoy the Vong? 'Cause, I gotta say, that's not much. You're a resistance. I mean, I know you want your presence known but something as small of an operation like this, it's pathetic!"  
  
"The prisoners in this jail know about Vong technology and that's something we need...We don't have the resources your resistance have,"  
  
"So, you have something bigger to work with? Can you show me?" Sera asked.  
  
~~  
  
Sera stared in awe at the half-built Vong ship. She was even more shocked to find the workers were human, Twi'lek's and various engineers. Sera turned to the Dark One, "You're building a Vong ship from scratch?! Where did you get the parts?"  
  
The Dark One shrugged, "Stolen. Every time there's a skirmish and a Vong skip gets shot down, the Vong themselves rarely retrieve the skip because they knew they can always grow more. So, we steal them and use the parts to make the beauty that is our leviathan,"  
  
"I take it you have someone on your team that understands Vong technology, otherwise your leviathan wouldn't be possible,"  
  
"Of course," he paused and smiled again, "Do you have to return to Borealis right away, or can you stay for a refreshment?"  
  
Sera smiled, "Thank you, Dark One, but someone special is waiting for me back there..."  
  
He shrugged, "I'm not surprised. Whoever he is, he's a very lucky man. Colonel Darklighter neglected to tell me you were a very beautiful woman."  
  
Sera smiled and blushed, "Dark One, I..."  
  
"Taken," he said, "I know. Just a refreshment, Knight Fey`lina. I'm not asking for dinner,"  
  
"I'd like to hear about what else you have up your sleeve, besides your leviathan...We can talk about that over some refreshments." Sera said, and gestured for him to lead the way.  
  
tbc  
  
The Sweetest Thing  
  
Chapter 2, Post #3  
  
"I'm sorry about Sera," Jaina started, "Do you know when she'll be back?" Kyp shrugged and tried not to seem worried. She always came back, she said. Jaina could feel he was worried about her and continued, "She didn't tell you the reason for this mission?"  
  
He shrugged, "Classified. She wasn't even supposed to tell me, but she did,"  
  
"And she went alone? No one to back her up?" Jaina cried.  
  
Kyp waved his hand and huffed, "I don't want to talk about this anymore. Talking makes me want to grab an x-wing and go after her myself,"  
  
She smirked, "I'm sure she knows to be careful,"  
  
He smiled, eyeing Fel as he talked to his daughter about the past week's events. Kyp was sure he'd been mentioned somewhere in there, but he didn't want to pry. "What was the wedding like?"  
  
"Beautiful, Kyp. We stayed at this Lake Retreat, Padme was there, er, Larissa was. That was her handmaiden name. She pampered me the whole week, but I never once suspected she was my grandmother. It was weird, having her there at the wedding. She was my maid of honor, can you believe it?"  
  
"You were married at a Lake Retreat?" Kyp asked.  
  
She shrugged, "It was on the balcony, overlooking the lake. It was really beautiful and romantic," she grinned, her eyes fluttering.  
  
Kyp laughed, "Romantic? I never knew you had a feminine side, Jaina."  
  
"Cute, Durron," she mumbled, "What's my daughter been up while I've been gone?"  
  
"Just feelings. She has a crush on Valin Horn, Corran's son. And he has a crush on her, visa versa, and now Cherith doesn't know how to act around him," Kyp replied.  
  
Jaina shrugged, "At least they know how they feel...I remember, when Jag and I were reunited on Hapes, we fought so much, always evading our feelings,"  
  
Kyp grunted, "I think they both know how they feel. That's the problem...Anyway, you can ask Cherith for more details."  
  
"She's your apprentice now, Kyp. You're her friend....Don't tell me, you don't know anything else about this because I know you must know something,"  
  
"I do, but she's your daughter, Jaina. I'm only the teacher," he mused and suddenly became quiet again.  
  
Jaina frowned, "You're really worried about her, aren't you?"  
  
He shrugged, "How can I not be? Coruscant isn't Coruscant anymore..."  
  
"Kyp, relax. She's been in the spy business for a long time. Sera will be fine," she said, "And she's a Jedi Knight, if anything happens, she'll take care of it. She's a tough woman,"  
  
~~  
  
"Padme?" a voice asked. It was a strong voice, she knew, but she didn't need to turn to know it was her son. But he didn't know that either. She turned and smiled at him.  
  
"Master Skywalker, sorry for the intrusion..." Padme started but he smiled. His smile was like his father's, Padme noted. "I'm Padme Naberrie."  
  
He smiled and shook her hand, "Odd, my niece felt the urge to bring home her own handmaiden. I thought she was spoiled enough as a Goddess,"  
  
Padme laughed, "Jaina's not a spoiled girl. Every time, I'd try and get into a new dress, she'd leave the room and high heels, she hates them,"  
  
"That's not too surprising. Jaina's never been very lady-like," Luke joked and looked at Padme. He'd arrived late for breakfast, so he didn't really know what was said earlier on about Padme. But he felt this very strong connection to her through the Force. "Are you staying here long?"  
  
Padme shrugged, "I'd like to get an apartment nearby, if it's possible...I, I have family here. They'd hadn't seen me in a long time, especially my son. I had to give up when he was only a baby. He doesn't really remember me at all,"  
  
Luke frowned, "I know what you mean. I never met my mother, never had the chance to get to know who she was. My sister, on the other hand, she was raised by her,"  
  
Padme smiled slightly, "What does she remember of her?"  
  
He shrugged and huffed, "Not much. Just feelings, sadness...She was very young when she died,"  
  
Padme looked away and cried. She heard Ben's voice in her mind, telling her she had to tell him who she was. But if Leia didn't even accept her, how would Luke? Because, you're his mother, Padme, Ben replied. Luke heard his son's cries in the next room and searched for Mara, but she'd already left.  
  
Luke stood up and smiled at Padme, "Sorry Padme, but my son needs me. If you'll excuse me,"  
  
"Luke wait!" she cried, "Can I help? I know a Nubian lullaby if you can't get him to sleep?"  
  
He smiled and they left the room together and went into the guestroom.  
  
~~  
  
Jaina glanced at the chrono and frowned, "Sithspit, I'm late. Colonel Darklighter's already in his office now...I need to check in with him and see if there was anything I missed while I was away. Can you take Cherith today and keep her occupied for a long time?"  
  
"Back to work so quickly? Shouldn't you be taking it easy. You're expecting twins, Jaina..."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "I know I am," she said, "but just because I am, that doesn't mean the universe stops for me," Jaina hopped down from her stool and grabbed her jacket, "Mom, I'm going to see Colonel Darklighter!"  
  
"All right, honey," Leia replied from the bedroom.  
  
~~  
  
"Leia, you need to get over this," Han started, but Leia show him a glare again, "I...I really don't see what the problem is,"  
  
Leia rolled her eyes and laughed, "The problem is, for my whole adult life, I believed the woman that took care of me was my mother. Luke maybe accepting of her, but Han, I..."  
  
"You what?" he questioned.  
  
"I feel cheated," Leia whispered, "I knew I was adopted since my teens. I knew the woman that raised me wasn't my mother, I knew that, but to have my real mother show up after all these years, a decade even...I'm not really sure how I feel about her,"  
  
Han nodded and sat down beside Leia on the bed and patted her hand, "Jaina didn't know for a whole week the woman was related to her,"  
  
Leia laughed again, but this time it was more light-hearted and less sarcastic. "I guess it caught us all off guard, a little bit,"  
  
tbc  
  
The Sweetest Thing  
  
Chapter 2, Post #4  
  
Padme smiled, watching her grandson sleep peacefully on the bed. She looked up at Luke and smiled...he had so much of his father in him. Padme remembered Anakin, her Ani months before he became Darth Vader. She'd always believed there was good in him, despite the fact he turned his back on the light and betrayed the Jedi. He was still human, still little Ani.  
  
"That was a beautiful lullaby you sang," Luke commented, "I didn't understand any of the words but it was very beautiful,"  
  
Padme shrugged, "My mother used to sing it to me and my sister when we were little. We always delayed going to sleep, wanting to stay up hours playing around...That lullaby was the only song that actually got us to sleep," she glanced at Ben and smiled, "It got him to sleep, too,"  
  
"Yes, it did," Luke smiled and he glanced at Padme again, "Do you have any children, Padme?"  
  
She jumped slightly and looked at him. "I used to. A long time ago, but I wasn't able to keep them, unfortunately...My son, he had the sweetest blue eyes like his father,"  
  
Luke shrugged, oblivious to the comparison, "My sister had to part with her children when they were younger...."  
  
"Yes, Jaina told me about that. She said she resented her mother for it," Padme blurted out and then sudennly wished she hadn't said anything to interrupt him, "She said since her mother wasn't able to be with her on her wedding day, if I would give her away,"  
  
"You were there...What was it like? Their wedding, what was it?"  
  
"Very beautiful. Thankfully, Jaina didn't trip on her heels. It was on the balcony of the retreat, overlooking the lake and mountains. After, they just stood there, holding each other,"  
  
Luke smiled, "I wish I could have been there to perform the ceremony in the Jedi fashion. Mara and I went through it when we were married, Leia's wedding was more traditional and now, Jag and Jaina are expecting twins."  
  
"Yes, Cherith was just gettting used to being an only child, now she has to worry about two more little ones," Padme glanced at the chrono and then at little Ben. She smirked at the boy, her son named his son after his teacher. The real Ben, the Ben she was knew, was a very good friend to her and a big comfort after she lost Anakin. "We'd better leave before he wakes up again. Let him sleep," Luke nodded and they both left the room together.  
  
On the opposite side of the room, Han and Leia left their room. Leia stared at her mother and brother; she knew Luke had no idea the woman he was standing next to was his mother. Han cleared his throat and he kissed her forehead, "I'll be on the Falcon," he muttered and left the apartment.  
  
"Padme..." Leia started, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about before,"  
  
She smiled, sitting down on the couch, "I'm sorry too..."  
  
"What happened earlier?" Luke interrupted. Padme and Leia looked at Luke at the same time, and it was only then, Luke finally saw the close resemblance betweem them and knew. "Mother?" he whispered and Padme nodded yes. "What you said about your baby boy with blue eyes, you were talking about me?"  
  
"...I know you have many questions but please, let me explain first...." Padme started.  
  
"Which one of us is older?" Luke asked, not waiting for an explaination, "It's a question we've been debating for a long time,"  
  
Padme smiled and laughed, "Which one of you is the older sibling? Luke..."  
  
"Ha, I knew it!" he cried and Leia glared at him.  
  
"Let her finish, Luke. Just because she said your name first doesn't mean you're the only sibling. Besides, I was the first to have children and traditionally, the elder one is the first to be married," Leia retorted.  
  
Padme bit her lip, calling to Ben through the Force. Ben, what am I supposed to tell them? I don't know which was is older. You never told me!  
  
You never told her, Obi-Wan? Qui-Gon broke in, I can't believe you never told her. You were responsible for the children, for her children and you never told her which one was older?  
  
Luke's the older one. Tell him that. I helped you deliver them, remember?  
  
Thank you, Master Jinn, she thought and smiled at her children, who were still debating which one was older. "Actually Leia, your brother was right. He is the older twin," Padme clarified.  
  
~~  
  
Sera Fey`lina smiled, sitting across from the Dark One over a glass of Corellian wine and some refreshments as he had promised. She'd been able to get out more information about the resistance, some stuff about the home- made world ship they were working on. "So, you're not the first leader of this resistance?"  
  
He shrugged, "There have been about a total of three...The first one was a woman, she was quite good, resourceful and cunning. She was called the Dark Lady,"  
  
"Excuse me, but what's with the title?"  
  
"The title is a code name, Fey`lina. If the Vong knew who we were, we wouldn't be here. For safety reasons, leaders are randomly chosen through a lottery or a vote. Of course, there are nominations before hand,"  
  
Sera smiled, "You're not going to tell me your real name are you, Dark One?"  
  
He shrugged again and smirked, "No. If I did, I'd be severely punished and a new leader would be chosen...I made a sacrifice a long time ago to never reveal my identity to anyone. Not even my closest advisors, know my name,"  
  
"That's a very tight grip, Dark One," Sera commented as she drank more wine, "Tell me more about what you know about Jaina and Cherith Fel,"  
  
"News spreads very slowly at first, but over time, it spreads faster and faster. To answer your question, the Vong know about Jaina Solo's resurrection, however, they have no knowledge of her daughter, Cherith Fel,"  
  
Sera frowned and sighed, standing up abruptly from the table, "Thank you, Dark One. You have been very gracious,"  
  
The Dark One frowned and stood up, "Leaving so soon? Wouldn't you rather know more details about our operation, incase your government wishes to donate weapons or funds?"  
  
"I'll tell them about what you're doing here, but there's nothing else I need to know about it. I know all I need to know," Sera said and bowed again, sweeping his mind using the Force.  
  
The world ship will be ready to attack in less than a week, m'lord, he thought.  
  
Sera flinched as she raised her head and smiled again at the Dark One, "Thank you again, Dark One. I'll call,"  
  
~~  
  
"Colonel Darklighter?" Jaina asked, knocking his door and peeking her head inside the office. Gavin raised his head and looked at Jaina, smiling and gesturing she come in. "I just wanted to stop by and see if there was anything I missed while I was gone...You did know I was missing for a week, right?"  
  
"I went to Tyria's funeral, so yes, I realized you were gone because you didn't show up to give the eulogy,"  
  
She shrugged and walked in, "Sorry about that. Jag and I, we've been having problems and he kidnapped me and...well, it's a really long story. But it has a happy ending. We got married and I'm pregnant with twins. Cherith is just thrilled she'd going to be an older sister,"  
  
He laughed, "Thrilled? You're being sarcastic, right? Jag stopped by and told me she was terrified,"  
  
Jaina moaned, "Or terrified. Truth is, I'm a little scared too. With the war still going on, I'm not sure if I'm ready to have more children. I remember when Ben was born. Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara barely got to see him during the first couple months, and now I'm going to have twins. What if the situation becomes really dangerous and I end up hiding my babies for years and I never get to see them?"  
  
"Jaina, we all have fears about their children in this war. You're not the only one. I worry too about my girls and so does every other pilot on this base that's married with kids," he paused and looked away, "You have every reason to be worried, Jaina, especially when..."  
  
"When what?" Jaina questioned, "What happened while I was gone?"  
  
Gavin looked at her and sighed, "Especially when it's very possible the Vong might know you're alive and also might know about Cherith too,"  
  
Jaina's eyes widened and she stumbled away, "What?! How's that possible? I only came back from the dead a week ago? How could they know so quickly I'm alive? No, there has to be a mistake in intelligence..."  
  
He nodded, "I wish there were, Jaina, but rumors have been spreading on Coruscant that you're alive. The Vong didn't really pay attention too much to the rumors, but now, they're taking the rumors more seriously,"  
  
"And Cherith? Do they know about her too?"  
  
"They might, or they might not...Sera, she..." he said.  
  
"You sent her to Coruscant," Jaina finished, "That's why she left. Sith, when is she due back?"  
  
Gavin huffed, "We don't know when she's due back. Could be a week or more...Coruscant's a long way from Borealis,"  
  
Jaina nodded and shook her head, "Does Kyp know why she's gone?"  
  
"He knows she went to Coruscant, she told him, but he doesn't know why and you can't tell him." Jaina glared at him as he continued, "If Durron knew and took an x-wing to Coruscant, he'd risk Sera's cover and they'd both be killed,"  
  
"Or she might die on Coruscant, or be dead already," Jaina snapped, "He loves her, Colonel. This mission is suicide..."  
  
"It's not, dangerous yes, but not suicide," Gavin snapped, "If Sera runs into trouble, a team will be dispatched to pick her up,"  
  
Jaina snorted and laughed sarcastically, "That's wishful thinking, sir, counting on the fact she won't be dead by the time you get there."  
  
"Sera will be all right. She's been on missions like this before, espionage is not new to her. She knows what she's doing," he said coolly and Jaina huffed, "She'll be all right,"  
  
"I hope she will be sir, but if she dies, I'm not going to be the one to tell Kyp the woman he loves is dead. That'll be your job," she retorted and left the office.  
  
tbc 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, Post #1  
  
The world ship will be ready to attack in less than a week, m'lord, The Dark One's words echoed in Sera's head as she made her way away from the rebel's hideout. She had to admit, the first time she saw the mother ship in the lair, she was taken aback. As a Jedi, she'd never heard of a resistance leader that would go as far as the Dark One to beat the Vong. Then there was what he thought before she left, that left her baffled.  
  
She knew the Dark One was the leader of the resistance, Colonel Darklighter told her that much before she left but who was the 'm'lord' he was thinking of. Sera dreaded the answer the more she thought about it. What if the resistance wasn't entirely forthcoming about their goals? What if the current Dark One was a spy for the Vong...  
  
No, I need to stop thinking that way, unless he was a decoy for the real Dark One. Sera stopped in her tracks. Decoy. She wouldn't be that surprised. After all, Jaina herself had a decoy. Sera smirked and dipped her hood lower over her face as she turned and walked back to the lair.  
  
~~  
  
Cherith frowned, twirling her light purple lightsabre around. It was really a borrowed lightsabre, from a spare pile. She hoped to have made one of her own by now but she knew she wasn't ready for that yet. But that wasn't the reason for her frown.  
  
She could feel Kyp's pain and worry about Sera. In fact, normally, Kyp would block Cherith's every blow very easily but today, he was careless and unfocused. Finally, Cherith shut off her lightsabre and grabbed a towel, smiling at her Master. "Why don't we take a break?" she suggested.  
  
Kyp shrugged, "I was that horrible, huh? I'm sorry, Cherith. I'm just really worried about Sera. I want her to come back safely, from Coruscant or Yuuzhan'tar."  
  
"You have every reason to be worried, Master," she said and sat down on the bench next to him, "You love her."  
  
"I asked her to fly with me one time. There was an empty spot in the Dozen and I asked her if she wanted it. Besides being a wonderful linguist and a Jedi, she's an incredible pilot," Kyp smiled, "For a while, I thought she was going to accept the offer but then she changed her mind at the last minute. I believe, she had every intention in taking that spot but she chose not to. Maybe it was because of me." Cherith looked at him incredulously, "What? You don't think her feelings for me ran back that far and that deep?"  
  
Cherith smiled, "I believe they do...Maybe she had a prior engagement,"  
  
He nodded, "She did. Wurth Skidder. They'd just broken up. She never told me why she didn't accept the spot, but now I suspect it was because of my bad timing. I asked her to become a part of my squadron, while she was struggling with her feelings for Wurth and me."  
  
"You think you're more focused now so you can block my blows, or do you want to call it quits for today?" Cherith asked. Kyp shrugged, ready to grab his lightsabre again but Cherith felt he was too distracted and stopped him. "We'll pick it up tomorrow,"  
  
Kyp smiled, "Thanks, Cherith," he mused and stood up, grabbing his black cape and left the training room. Once he was gone, Cherith left her stuff on the bench and walked over to Valin.  
  
"Hey, do you need someone to spar with?" Cherith asked him.  
  
"Not really. I'm about ready to leave. Where did your Master go?"  
  
Cherith swayed her head, "I was beating him badly over there," she started, "The lightsabre practice...He was distracted,"  
  
Valin smiled, "You are getting good with that...Wanna go one round?"  
  
"I'd love too," Cherith smiled and removed her lightsabre, igniting its purple blade.  
  
~~  
  
Jaina Solo clenched her teeth as she stormed into hers and Jag's apartment. She felt like screaming and crying...She'd missed Tyria's memorial and blamed herself for her death and now, Sera, a woman she looked up to as an older sister was sacrificing her life for Jaina and her daughter. How much more blood could Jaina take? How many more people had to die because of her?  
  
Finally, Jaina let out that scream and fell onto the bed, crying into a pillow. As she laid there crying, she felt Jag reach out to her through their bond and comfort her. But it didn't help.  
  
Jaina, what is it? Why are you so upset, love? he asked.  
  
Jaina nodded and sobbed, Because...so many people are sacrificing everything they love for me...Jag, I don't want people to die. Sera, she doesn't deserve...  
  
Jag was quiet for a minute and then he whispered back, I'll be right there...  
  
No, stay where you are. I just want to be alone right now, but thanks for the offer, love,  
  
Jaina, I'm your husband. We made a promise to each other on Naboo to always be there for each other...I'm coming over and you can't say anything to stop me, Jag concluded.  
  
She smiled partially and then sobbed some more, hugging the pillow tighter against her chest. First Tyria and now Sera...It wasn't right.  
  
tbc  
  
Chapter 3, Post #2  
  
Kyp Durron sighed, walking into his dark apartment and falling onto his bed, face-first into his pillow. He then turned over, staring at the wall. This is what's it's like to be deeply in love and worry about that person, he thought, I think I was better off before becoming romantically involved.  
  
He reached out with the Force...Sera was too far too reach so he opted to spy on his apprentice instead. He saw Cherith smile, sweat across her brow, firmly holding her purple lightsaber. She was sparring? Who was she sparring with?  
  
As he panned the room, he caught a glimpse of Valin Horn, the same sweat and smile pursing his lips. Kyp rolled his eyes and closed off the connection. He'd told Cherith time and again to take things slowly with him, but obviously, she hadn't listened to a word he'd said.  
  
"Typical Solo," he grunted, "At least she doesn't have to worry about him leaving anytime soon on a potentially dangerous mission,"  
  
Kyp stood up from the bed. It was too early to turn in, he figured, maybe the bar is still open. The Jedi Master smirked and promptly left the apartment.  
  
~~~  
  
Valin huffed as he slammed back against the blue mat and rolled his eyes when he saw the triumphant grin on Cherith's face. He waved his hand and jumped up, regaining his balance. "Now, that wasn't fair..You tripped me?"  
  
"Me trip you? Are you sure? Because I think you fell on your own, or maybe you misjudged my moves..." Cherith ranted and then squirmed when Valin came at her and pinned her onto the mat. "Okay, now that was very unfair...I wasn't prepared,"  
  
He shrugged and smirked, "You were rambling. I had to do something to get you shut-up,"  
  
Cherith's eyes narrowed and she burst out laughing, "You could have just said so,"  
  
"Could have but I caught you off guard and it was the perfect way to get you back for tripping me,"  
  
Again, Cherith was shocked she was being accused of tripping him but it was only playful banter. Cherith noticed how close their bodies were and cleared her throat. Valin mumbled an apology and stood up. Cherith bit her lip and hooked her lightsaber back onto her belt. "Um, it's getting late. Maybe we should call it quits?"  
  
Valin smiled again, "Cherith Fel quitting? What's the matter, are you scared I might beat you?"  
  
Cherith rolled her eyes and nodded, "Ya see, there's that stubborn Horn ego. No male ego. I can beat you. Just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean I can't. I'm a Solo and hello, look at who my grand uncle is..."  
  
"Fine Fel, bring it on," Valin challenged and ignited his lightsaber again.  
  
"Just bring it on, Horn," Cherith countered and ignited her lightsaber. "You wanna make a bet?"  
  
He shrugged, "You're not going to win, Cherith..."  
  
"Loser has to buy the winner's dinner, well, that is if I win," she grinned.  
  
"If I win, you buy me dinner and..." Valin's grin widened, "A date. A dinner would be considered as a date, wouldn't it?"  
  
Cherith's smile disappeared as she lowered her arm and disengaged her lightsaber. "A date? Are you serious? Valin, I was..." Before she could say anything else, Valin kissed her.  
  
Half of the Jedi in the room saw the display and whistled. Cherith and Valin moaned and backed away from each other, forgetting they weren't the only ones in the gym room. Cherith looked at Valin again and smiled, "How about just dinner that's not a date?"  
  
"Not a date? Fine, but I'm still going to beat you..."  
  
Cherith was fired up now and re-ignited her lightsaber, "Enough small talk. Let's get this over with so I can crush your male ego,"  
  
~~~  
  
Sera lowered her hood as she returned to the rebel's lair. A guard wasn't there to escort her in, so she bypassed security walked straight into the lair. As usual, they were all rushing about, working on plans or something. Sera gazed around the interior and then smiled once she saw the Dark One talking to a young woman, a lieutenant. She waved him over. The woman saw her and she left the Dark One's side and met Sera.  
  
"Yes? How may I help you?"  
  
Sera looked down at the small woman and then at the Dark One, "I want to ask the Dark One some more questions. I was here before, I'm Sera Fey`lina," The woman glanced back at the Dark One and he shrugged and joined them, smiling at Sera again and was bound to say hello too but Sera cut him off. "I have more questions. There was just this thing you said about choosing leaders by lottery. As I left, I read your mind..."  
  
The Dark One's eyes shot up and he looked worriedly at the small woman beside him. Sera caught the exchange but didn't comment about it. "You referred to someone else, a higher power...which was strange considering you're the leader of this group. Why would you need to answer to another power?"  
  
He cleared his throat and gestured they leave the main area and walked into a small corridor. Once he was sure, no one else was listening, he turned and looked at Sera, "I'm not the Dark One," he whispered.  
  
"Not?" Sera echoed, "But you said before...Your guard directed me to you...How could you not be?"  
  
"I am," the woman beside him replied and smiled, "I'm the Dark One. Sorry for the deception, Sera Fey`lina but it was necessary. We don't allow very many visitors down here, and well, there's the Vong to worry about. Their spies are everywhere,"  
  
Sera looked at the petite woman and then at the man she presumed was the Dark One. "You? Who are you then?"  
  
"Maintenance. Head team leader for the world ship team," he said, "La -- The Dark One asked me to chauffeur you around and answer all questions you had,"  
  
"Leave us now, Derek," the real Dark One said and waved her hand, dismissing him, "Again, I'm sorry for the deception, Sera. I probably should have figured it would be pointless to lie to a Jedi Knight,"  
  
Sera smiled, "Yes, well, to be honest, I haven't been a Jedi Knight in a long time. My job is to gather information and deliver it to the proper people,"  
  
The Dark One laughed as they moved along the corridor, "About your friends, Jaina Solo and Cherith Fel, the Vong do have some suspicion Jaina is alive but they do not know about Cherith,"  
  
"I was afraid of that answer," Sera murmured, "I've been friends with Jaina for a long time..."  
  
"We've all made sacrifices in this war, Sera," the Dark One interrupted, "Sorry, I can't stay long. I have a lot of work to get back to,"  
  
Sera smiled, "Thank you again, Dark One for the Intel," The Dark One returned her smile and then walked back to the group, hanging around Derek again as his assistant. Clever girl, she thought. No one knew who the Dark One was, except for Derek and the real Dark One. "Very clever girl," she commented.  
  
~~  
  
Cherith couldn't stop grinning as she pulled Valin towards the bar. She won the duel and now her best friend had no choice but to buy her dinner...Hmm, that definitely sounded like a date, Cherith mused, but it's not. We're just too friends who hang out, nothing more. Nothing more. Valin shrugged her hand off his as they finally met the bartender.  
  
"What would ya like, son?" he asked.  
  
Valin looked at his grinning friend as she leaned over the counter, "Two steaks please, medium rare and mashed potatoes...Corellian style dressing please, and two drinks,"  
  
The man raised his eyebrow and smiled, "You're both underage? Blue milk be fine?"  
  
"Blue milk is fine," Cherith mused and then walked over to a booth.  
  
Valin rolled his eyes and lowered his voice, "How much will that be?"  
  
"20 credits," the bartender replied as Valin counted out 20 and gave them to him. The man smiled and winked at him, "Enjoy your date, son,"  
  
"Um, it's not a date. I lost a bet," Valin murmured before sulking over to the booth where Cherith was at. Cherith's grin lessoned, but Valin could feel she was still very proud of herself that she kicked his butt at sparring. "Next time princess, next time you'll buy me dinner,"  
  
"Is that a challenge, Valin Horn?"  
  
He nodded, "I should have won that sparring match easily...Besides, I let you win,"  
  
"No, I won," Cherith mused and smiled as the bartender brought over a large tray with their food.  
  
He smiled and winked at Valin, "Enjoy your food...and your date," he said. Once the food was set, he took the tray away and grinned again, leaving the two of them alone.  
  
tbc  
  
Chapter 3, Post #3  
  
Jaina Solo willed herself not to cry another tear, but her will wasn't that strong as Jag finally arrived. She didn't turn to him as he settled on the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. Jaina turned to him and smiled and then cried some more. "I hope I didn't take you away from anything important,"  
  
He nodded and smiled, "I was just talking to Uncle Wedge, nothing important...What I'm worried about is you. The last time I saw you, were happy and now, you're in tears,"  
  
"It's just too much death, Jag. I know people die in wars all the time, but I can't take it anymore. I mean, is this the type of universe you want to bring our twins into?"  
  
Jag shrugged, "No. I would have liked to have waited until the war was over, actually,"  
  
"Exactly my point, Jag," Jaina cried, "Tyria and now, Sera..what will happen if one of us dies? I know I'm less likely to die since I've already been dead, but it's still risky,"  
  
Jag nodded and grasped her hands, "Life is risky, Jaina. Life is dangerous, but that can't stop you from living and wanting to grow," he smiled and rested his hand on Jaina's stomach, "I am more than happy I get to be a father again and this time, get the chance to see watch both of them grow up and hold their little hands,"  
  
Jaina smiled and touched Jag's left cheek with her hand, rubbing it, "I know you'll be a great father. I love you, Jagged Fel,"  
  
"I know," he smiled and blushed, "I love you, Mrs. Fel,"  
  
"Mrs. Fel, Mrs. Jaina Solo Fel," Jaina mused and hugged Jag, "If you're not too busy right now, could you stay with me for awhile?"  
  
"As long as you wish, my love," he whispered.  
  
~~  
  
Kyp Durron walked idly into the lounge and grabbed himself a place at the bar, ordering a glass of Corellian ale. As he turned around to survey the room of pilots, he frowned when he saw Cherith and Valin alone in a booth. His mouth nearly dropped as he stared at them. They weren't kissing but Valin had left his place and sat next to her and they were talking, well, Cherith was talking more than Valin.  
  
The Jedi Master debated whether he should walk over and say something or not say anything at all. Was it really his right as her Master to say something, or did those rights belong to her parents? Kyp grunted, stood up, straightened his cloak and started to walk towards the booth and then stopped.  
  
No, keep walking, Durron, he commanded himself. They're both too young to be in a relationship.  
  
Yes, another voice said, but they have a special bond and they're young. Let them live their lives.  
  
Where did you come from? The first voice demanded, Continue your walk, Durron and give them a lecture,  
  
Not to be the third voice, but I think the second echo is right, Kyp interrupted himself. They are just friends. Cherith told me as much and I believed her.  
  
What do you know, Durron? The first voice retorted.  
  
I trust both Valin and Cherith, he replied, So, I'm just going to walk over and say hello. No lectures, period. End of discussion!  
  
He heard the second voice laugh at the first voice but Kyp didn't bother to say anything else to his self and simply walked over the booth. Cherith saw him and began to breathe faster. Valin on the other hand simply grinned and said hi. "Hey Cherith, I hope I'm not interrupting. I just wanted to say thanks for cutting our sparring session short today,"  
  
Cherith looked at Valin and smiled, "No problem, Master Durron...Um, was there something else you wanted?"  
  
Kyp shrugged, "Nothing else. You two enjoy your dinner," he grinned and left the two teens alone. Cherith looked at him curiously as he left and sat down again at the bar, thanking the bartender.  
  
"Okay, that was weird," she mused, "I almost got the impression he came over to lecture us,"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Cherith," Valin smiled and from under the table, grasped her hand in his.  
  
~~  
  
Jag backed away a little as Jaina's sobs subsided and she smiled through her tears. He'd seen her cry once before their first kiss. She was so vulnerable, so innocent and her eyes...To see her brown eyes turn cold like that with fear and to see it again, stung his heart. Jag brushed away some of her tears with his hand and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" he whispered, hugging her tightly.  
  
Jaina nodded, "A little, thanks for staying with me, Jag,"  
  
"I'll always be here for you, Jaina. Always. We made a promise to each other, remember?" He grinned and kissed her cheek, this time brushing away her bangs.  
  
Jaina smiled and snuggled closer to her husband as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her. She realized people die in wars, but for her, the death was hitting too close to home. Before the war started, she was young and so innocent, only 16 years old. She was with her brothers then, Anakin and Jacen. Jaina never really needed to be protected then because she took care of herself, but then Jacen and Anakin died, she was alone and forced to deal with her pain. To live life without them by her side. "I miss them," she whispered, "I miss my brothers...I'm pregnant with twins, their nieces or nephews and they'll never get the chance to know them or Cherith,"  
  
Jag rubbed her cheek lovingly, smiled and then frowned, "I know the feeling. I wish Davin and Cherith were here too to meet their niece."  
  
"The pain, it never goes away, does it? It's always there?" Jaina questioned, not really expecting an answer from him.  
  
"I wish it did, but it never does," Jag replied as he stroked her brown hair and kissed her temple. "This may sound corny, but they're always watching you. How else would they know to come to you when you were dying? They knew and they wanted to ease your pain, because they didn't want to see you in pain,"  
  
Jaina nodded and smiled a little, "I guess they were watching me those last days,"  
  
Jag smiled and kissed her cheek, "Of course, they were watching you," he whispered and kissed her temple again. Jaina turned to him and smiled again. For the first time, she noticed how loving he was...Well, yes she knew he loved her but the feeling, sensing the warmth and love within, made her blush and her breath quicken as Jag kissed her. For one moment, she forgot all her sadness and only felt the love of her husband.  
  
tbc 


	4. Chapter 4

The Sweetest Thing  
  
Chapter 4, Post #1  
  
Padme Skywalker hummed to herself as she sat at her dressor, brushing her hair. Both Luke and Leia had offered her a place at their apartments and although she would have loved to stay with them, she chose to have a place of her own. They would have preferred it if she decided to stay with one of them but they didn't voice their objections, but she knew.  
  
The room was wonderful, so Padme didn't mind when her children would visit her during the week and talk. Padme did less talking as Luke or Leia would talk about their children. Whenever Luke visited, he'd always bring little Ben with her. She knew already about Anakin, Leia's youngest son who died on a mission and also about Jacen, who vanished, returned and then died.  
  
It pained Padme to know Leia had lost both her sons and now all she had left was Jaina and her family. Padme hummed less as she put down the brush and smiled.  
  
He was there. She could feel it. "Hello, Ben," she whispered.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled and sat down on the bed, //Hello. I just came to see how things were going,//  
  
She shrugged and turned to him finally, the smile still lingering, "I thought you were watching. Isn't that what guardian angels do?"  
  
//Most of the time,// he whispered, //But seriously, I want to hear it from you. You have your own place-- didn't Luke and Leia beg you to stay with them?//  
  
Padme laughed, "They begged and begged, probably even used a Jedi mind trick on me, but I still refused. It's allright though because they visit me whenever they can,"  
  
Ben frowned and crossed his arms, //Padme, why are you distancing yourself from your children? You've been apart from them for almost two decades,//  
  
"I know," she said, "Don't think I'm not grateful to be here. I am but I don't know...I just feel..."  
  
//That you don't belong here?// Ben finished and smiled, //Padme, you do belong here. You always have. You shouldn't be still blaming yourself for what happened. What happened to Anakin was not your fault, //  
  
She nodded and sighed, "But I was a part of the reason why we lost him,"  
  
Ben shrugged, //There were a lot of reasons why we lost him but Padme, but it was never your fault,//  
  
"After we lost him, what would have happened if we had just controlled our feelings and also what would have happened if we never met and I fell in love with you, instead."  
  
Obi-Wan stared hard at Padme. Many years after they parted, they never once talked about thier feelings but there was always a special bond, there was always a special connection.  
  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that..." Padme started.  
  
//No,// Ben said, //I've always known there was something special between us,//  
  
Padme shrugged, "I've felt it too. Ben, Obi-wan, I love you. I've always loved you,"  
  
He smiled, //I know. I've always loved you too,//  
  
They were both silent for a long time, neither of them sure what else to say.  
  
tbc The Sweetest Thing  
  
Chapter 4, Post #2  
  
7 Months Later  
  
Kyp Durron paced around his apprentice as Cherith moved fluidly from one stance to another. He smiled to himself. Since Cherith had become his apprentice, he'd become more popular amongst the Jedi. Well, still unpopular with most but less Jedi were irritated with him.  
  
Other than that, Cherith was really progressing in her Jedi training. The 14-year-old girl caught on very quickly to things, picking up exercises and realizing her errors. He and Cherith were also a lot closer than Master and Apprentice and developed a little sister/big brother type relationship. They'd tease each other all the time and Kyp, surprisingly, was the immature one while Cherith was more mature for her age.  
  
It's because she's had to grow up quickly, he told himself. But I only act like a 12 year old when I'm with her. If it were Sera, I'd be more calm and less crazy. Sera Fey`lina, she was Kyp's real anchor. After Sera returned from Coruscant, Kyp was ecstatic, he almost proposed to her. Almost. She was swept up in the war effort as well as the battle to regain Coruscant, which the rebels won.  
  
However, they expected after the fall of Coruscant for Vong to leave their space but they didn't. It became harder and harder and the Vong became less resilient to leave. A frown crossed Kyp's face as he huffed and realized, the war might never end.  
  
Seeing and sensing her Master's grief, Cherith disengaged her lightsabre and put it back on her belt. "Master, are you all right? Kyp, are okay?"  
  
Kyp smiled, "I'm fine, Cherith. I was just thinking about how far we've come...How's your mom doing?" Cherith shrugged and rolled her eyes, which Kyp took as an "Sith, I wish you didn't ask me that," look. "Don't worry, Cherith. It'll be over soon and you'll have two little brothers or sisters,"  
  
"Actually, that's what I'm dreading. I'm not ready to be sibling, Kyp. I have so much to deal with now. Training, juggling my emotions and..."  
  
"Emotions? Don't tell me you're still hung up over Valin? I thought you two got past that," he said.  
  
Cherith huffed, "It's not easy, especially since I see him everyday. He's my best friend and I love him, but not in the best friend type way,"  
  
The Jedi Master smiled, "Your time will come, Cherith. And your training is going very well; you don't let your emotions get in the way. You haven't slipped up or missed a practice,"  
  
"I know," she murmured, "But it's still hard. I hang out with him everyday,"  
  
"It'll get better Cherry, I promise," Cherith smiled at the mention of her nickname. She didn't have red hair but the nickname made sense to her. "It's late. You better go get some dinner,"  
  
She nodded and no one was looking, Cherith hugged his neck and kissed his cheek, whispering, "Thank you, big brother." She hugged him again before grabbing her bag and leaving the gym.  
  
~~  
  
Jaina Fel sighed as she tried to look over her bulging stomach at the chrono. Two more hours, she thought, two more hours and Jag will be home. Not too long after she announced she was pregnant with twins, the military put her on maternity leave. They didn't even wait to hear from her, they just filed the papers and then sent someone to tell her it wasn't necessary for her to come in to work. She blamed Jag mostly, but she knew, he had nothing to do with it, so that left only her Uncle Wedge.  
  
This was how the last couple months had gone. Since she couldn't really go anywhere, she had no choice but to stay home and do practically nothing. For Jaina, life was very miserable. Sometimes, she'd manage to pull herself up and visit her aunt and uncle but then the both of them would want her to lie down and sleep. Her own parents would ask the same whenever she visited them. Everyone wanted her to lie down and relax, it was irritating.  
  
All Jaina wanted to do was move around, before she even forgot how to move her legs. She rolled her eyes, sitting up again and as she moved to leave the bed, Jag entered the apartment and immediately ran to his wife's side with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Darling, you should be sleep --" before he could complete that sentence, Jaina flashed a dangerous glare at him and he helped her up instead. "How was your day, Jaina?"  
  
"Miserable," she muttered, "I will be just so happy when my stomach shrinks again and these things are finally out of me. At least with Cherith, I didn't have to go through those months with a fat stomach,"  
  
Jag laughed and then frowned again when he saw the look on his wife's face. "Sorry...How long is it? Just a couple more months?"  
  
"Anytime now," Jaina replied as she sat down at the table and Jag grabbed a glass of blue milk. After her glass, Jaina smiled at her husband with a fake/playful smile, asking, "How was your day, darling? This is your time to lie and flatter me so I won't kill you,"  
  
Jag shrugged and frowned, "Horrible. Just horrible honey. We had sims today and flight evaluations. Very boring. I sat there for many hours with Uncle, going over everyone on the roster and reassigning them."  
  
Jaina smiled and patted his arm, "I had a good day then, if I had to stay here and just sleep all day and watch," she gestured to her abdomen, "This grow by the minute. Yesterday, I could barely see the chrono but today, I was able to see it."  
  
"That's good," he said and grasped her hand, "Jaina, I promise, when this is all over, we're going out so you won't be cooped up here alone and all by yourself,"  
  
"Did you see Cherith on your way over?" Jaina asked, taking another sip of her blue milk.  
  
He shrugged, "No, I think she's training late, so she's probably in the mess hall having dinner."  
  
Jaina moaned, "I really don't like Cherith eating alone in that mess hall. Why isn't Kyp with her? Or Valin?"  
  
"I don't know but right now, I'd prefer it if Kyp hung around her, as opposed to Valin Horn. Cherith's just too young to have a boyfriend,"  
  
Jaina raised an eyebrow and smiled, resting her elbows on the table, "Boyfriend? Cherith has a boyfriend and it's a Horn?"  
  
"Don't tell me, you're all for this?" Jag pleaded.  
  
She shrugged, the smile still lingering, "Why not? They're really cute together and besides, they both know how they feel about each other. Did I mention they're so cute together, too?"  
  
"They did a Jedi Mind trick on you, didn't they?" Jag asked, "She's too young to have a boyfriend and she's my little girl. I don't want her to grow up that fast,"  
  
Jaina smiled, stood up and wrapped her arms around Jag's neck and kissed his cheek, "They always do, Jag. Cherith's 15th birthday is next week. Do you have anything planned?"  
  
"A small party with family and friends and no Valin," he grinned.  
  
"Not gonna happen. The party will happen but Valin will be here. Cherith and Valin are inseparable. If he can't go, she won't go." Jaina mused, "So, you might want to rethink that since Cherith is the guest of honor,"  
  
Jag growled and moaned, hitting his head on the table.  
  
tbc  
  
The Sweetest Thing  
  
Chapter 4, Post #3  
  
Sera huffed, fixing her newly chopped brown hair and also her night gown, waiting for her lover, Kyp Durron. For the last couple months, she'd been off world, working for the military and just got back last night. She would have come by earlier but she was too tired to make the trip, so she decided to slip into his quarters while he was away. Before leaving, they'd exchanged each other's combination numbers.  
  
Their relationship was that serious - dating only 7 months but now, Sera Fey`lina was starting to get a little restless. She knew she loved Kyp, she loved him very much and by now, well, she expected their relationship to be taken to the next level, as in walking down the aisle. In fact, she knew that not too long after she got back from Coruscant, Kyp was going to propose but panicked and didn't.  
  
Sera Durron, Master Sera Fey`lina Durron...No, no. No Fey`lina. Just Durron. Sera Durron, she thought to herself.  
  
Sera rolled her eyes, glancing at the chrono one more time before feeling her eyelids start to droop and she finally collapsed onto the bed. Not too long after, she heard the door open and Kyp walk inside and to the fresher, throwing some water on his face. Sera moaned and opened her eyes, just in time, to see Kyp remove his tunic and the muscles in his back. Kyp splashed some more water on his face, which trailed down his back.  
  
She laughed to herself, a little too loudly as Kyp's head shot up and saw her figure in the mirror and he smiled. "Sera?" he asked and she nodded. Kyp's smile widened as he turned around and felt his breath catch his throat, staring at her.  
  
"Hello Kyp," she said dramatically and tossed her robe aside, "Won't you join me, my love?"  
  
Kyp laughed, crawling into the bed and tousled her bangs. "You cut your hair?"  
  
She shrugged, "You don't like it?"  
  
"It's nice, it's new," he mused and kissed her, whispering, "I missed you, Sera"  
  
"I missed you too, Kyp," she smiled back, "I'm not expected on another mission for the military anytime soon, since I'm on leave, so however long you want me to be here, I will be,"  
  
Kyp grinned and kissed her passionately, "Stay forever. Please, Sera?"  
  
She smiled and kissed him back, "Always, my love." Kyp smiled and snuggled closer to Sera...  
  
~~  
  
"Tell me again, how you know you're going to have a surprise party, 'cause I thought surprise party's meant you're not supposed to know about them?" Valin asked Cherith as they ate dinner together.  
  
Cherith shrugged and snickered, "That's still the rule but Threepio talks too much, especially when he's nervous about something."  
  
Valin rolled his eyes as he gulped down some blue milk, "When are we supposed to be coming by, or is someone from your family going to pick us up?"  
  
"I don't know. I didn't get that from Threepio, that and droids are really hard to read,"  
  
"Your parents aren't going to be happy about this..." Valin hinted as Cherith huffed. "What? What is it? Am I not invited? Cherith, I'm your best friend..."  
  
She immediately looked at him and frowned, "You are my best friend but my father doesn't want you there. He thinks I'm too young to have a boyfriend," Once those words left her mouth, Cherith immediately regretted saying them as Valin sat in silence. They'd been very quiet about their feelings for each other and it worked well for their relationship. They still had fun together, not even thinking about how they felt about each other.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to.. You can still come. Besides, it's my party and I'm the guest of honor, so you're invited. If my father wants to punish me later, he can,"  
  
Valin smiled, "Thanks Cherith, and I'm still coming too. Were you able to gather who else was going to attend, besides your family?"  
  
Cherith shrugged, "Kyp and Sera will be there too, I guess. He is my Master and Sera is his girlfriend, and I've heard that she returned recently,"  
  
"With short brown hair? She talked to my dad this morning,"  
  
"I guess she's over at Kyp's place now," Cherith mused and then laughed, "I was just remembering meeting Kyp for the first time at the hospital. I had the biggest crush on him."  
  
Valin rolled his eyes, unable to believe the girl he currently had feelings for once had crush on her now current Master. "Don't believe it,"  
  
"It's true. That's why my mom was originally against the idea at first," Cherith explained, "I don't feel that way anymore. I mean, yes, he's still hott but there's more restrain. He's more like an older brother, a crazy older brother,"  
  
"Just as long as he doesn't *feel* that way about you..." Valim murmured and Cherith smiled, catching onto his feelings. He looked at her and frowned, "What?"  
  
"You! You're jealous of my relationship with Kyp!" Cherith squirmed and nearly the whole bar looked at them.  
  
Valin pulled her down, sitting her back in the booth, "Can you blame me if I'm a little jealous, Cherith?" Valin asked, "I have some serious hormonal issues, whenever I'm around you,"  
  
Cherith grinned, "Right back at you, Val,"  
  
Horn just rolled his eyes, eating the rest of his dinner.  
  
tbc 


	5. Chapter 5

The Sweetest Thing  
  
Chapter 5, Post #1  
  
"Hello anyone," Cherith called as she entered the apartment; she noticed the light coming from her parent's room but she knew they weren't there. She shrugged and hopped onto a stool, grabbing a cold water. "Finally, I have the place all to myself for once...I can only imagine how hectic things will get once the twins arrive," she mused.  
  
A moment later, her father and mother appeared from the opposite room. Jaina smiled at her daughter as she settled on the couch and Jag kissed Cherith hello. "Have a nice dinner date with Valin?" Jaina asked; Jag growled and frowned, knowing his wife asked that on purpose.  
  
"It was nice, but it wasn't a date. Just dinner, mom," Cherith said and smiled, "Mom, dad, can Valin come to the party?"  
  
"Party? What party?" Jag asked, shocked she knew even knew about the surprise party.  
  
Jaina saw his shock and covered for him, "For your birthday, honey? I thought there wasn't going to be a party. Just a family gathering,"  
  
Cherith moaned and frowned, "Please mom, I really want Valin to come. He's my friend," Jag coughed and rolled his eyes, "He's my friend," she said again, "And it's my birthday. I want him to be there,"  
  
"I'd love for you to have Valin over, but I'm not the one who has the final say over the guest list," she said and nodded to Jag. Cherith moaned again and faced her father. She knew he didn't like Valin, mostly because he thought she was too young to be involved in a serious relationship.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Jag shrugged, "Aren't you inviting Kyp too?" Cherith glanced at her mother; she mouthed 'yes' and Cherith nodded yes to her father. "As long as Durron will be here, Valin can come."  
  
Mother and daughter exchanged smiles as Cherith hugged her father and skipped into her room. "Don't be so hard on Valin, Jag. He's a good kid, Uncle Luke's known his father for years. They're good friends,"  
  
"I just don't want my daughter to grow up too fast. I missed her whole childhood; I don't want to lose her," Jag mumbled.  
  
Jaina stood up and hugged Jag from behind, "I don't want her to grow up too fast either but eventually, she will grow up," Jag turned to his wife and smiled, "I want to be here for them,"  
  
She leaned over and kissed his cheek, hugging his neck, "I know, me too."  
  
tbc  
  
The Sweetest Thing  
  
Chapter 5, Post 2  
  
Padmé belted over the sink as another round of harsh coughs hit her. It had been like this for months; she thought she just caught a cold, a flue bug but it became so much more than that. She'd wake up in the middle of the night and have chest pains. It made matters worst that while she was visiting Leia, she felt the pains flare up in her chest and had to leave, making up an excuse that she was tired and needed to rest.  
  
She hated lying to her children but she was scared to tell them; she'd just been reunited with them after years of separation and to tell them now, she was sick and could quite possibly die, they'd hate her.  
  
//You have to tell them,// a voice said. Padmé thought it was her conscience talking but then she felt his presence. //They deserve to know what's happening to you, Padmé,//  
  
She shrugged and sat on the bed, carrying a handkerchief in her hand in case she started coughing again. "I'm fine," she insisted, not looking into Ben's blue eyes.  
  
Ben frowned, //I'd been watching you these last couple days and I can say, you are not fine, Padmé. Something is killing you and you need to tell them...Padmé , they'll understand. They're your children, they love you and they're Jedi, eventually, they'll notice there's something different about you,//  
  
"You don't even know what's going on with me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, why should I tell them? I --- I don't want them to hate me for dying,"  
  
//That's insane, Padmé...I will admit I don't know what's happening to you either but you should still tell them,// he paused and huffed, //Cherith's 15th birthday is next week...Are you going to be able to make it until then?//  
  
She shrugged and smiled, "I can't promise that, Ben, you know that. But for Cherith, I'll be there for her. I'll always be there for them."  
  
tbc  
  
A/N: I was inspired today. I'd written the first part of this chapter earlier on, but it was too short so I figured I'd wait awhile until inspiration hit again and write the second part.  
  
Guest starring in this chapter...  
  
Silara and Cassia Brinn  
  
The Sweetest Thing  
  
Chapter 5, Post 3  
  
By obi's girl  
  
"I'm sorry, can you repeat the question? 'Cause it sounded like I was invited to your surprise party, a party you're not even supposed to know about, by the way," Kyp asked in disbelief.  
  
Since and Jag and Jaina were married, Kyp and Jag had had an uneasy truce. They weren't friends but they weren't enemies either, but Kyp was still very wary around him.  
  
"Sera's invited, too," Cherith added, "Please come, Kyp! Paleeaze?"  
  
Kyp smirked, crossing his arms as he leaned back against the wall, "I'm not really invited am I, though? The only reason you're asking is because your father doesn't trust you with Valin Horn," he paused, "That's okay, though. I'll tell Sera about the party.Who else is coming?"  
  
Cherith shrugged and fidgeted, "I guess about everyone. Uncle Wedge, aunt Iella and the girls are coming,"  
  
"Antilles? He hates me!" Kyp groaned and slapped his face.  
  
"If he makes a big deal out of it, he'll have to deal with me," Cherith boosted and smirked, "But he probably won't say anything. I'm his favorite niece,"  
  
Kyp pauses hesitantly. Cherith was Wedge's favorite niece, and he wasn't Wedge's favorite person. But he didn't want to say no to Cherith either, especially since she really seemed to want him there. "All right, Sera and I will be there,"  
  
Cherith grinned, "Great!" She glanced down the hall briefly and then hugged Kyp and kissed his cheek, "Thanks, Kyp," she whispered before skipping happily down the hall to the mess.  
  
~~  
  
"Cherry!" a girl screamed as Cherith entered the mess hall and ordered blue milk. She glanced at the booth, rolled her eyes and walked quietly over to the booth, joining two other girls. Cassia Brinn grinned widely as Cherith settled into the booth, a minute later, another older girl appeared and sat beside Cherith. "So, Horn's coming to your fifteenth party?"  
  
Silara's head immediately popped up and she looked at Cherith, "Valin Horn? I didn't know you two were that serious? He's seriously invited to your party?"  
  
"First of all, we're not an item. Ya know, Valin's just coming as my friend and guest. My Master's coming too but only as chauffeur, he's bringing Sera with him. I just talked to him a few minutes ago," Cherith explained but she could tell, both her friends were suspicious. "He's my best friend! I don't think of him that way!"  
  
Cassia snickered and Silara laughed, "Cherith, we have to tell you something. Believe it or not girl, you two are already considered an item," Cassia admitted, "You're just so cute together, and the fact that you invited him to your party, well, it says a lot."  
  
"Valin and I are not a couple..I mean, we only kissed that one time." Cherith rambled. Immediately, Silara and Cassia looked at each other and Cherith could see both her friends were already working on a way to pair her with Valin. "But we both decided to never talk about it or our feelings, so we don't lose our friendship,"  
  
"So," Cassia leaned over the table, "Is he a good kisser? I mean Valin, he's a very hot boy,"  
  
Cherith frowned and rolled her eyes, grabbing her blue milk and standing up from the booth. She didn't want to indulge her friends, especially Silara, since she was friends with Valin. If Cherith admitted her feelings to them, she knew Silara wouldn't be able to keep it from Valin. Then, Cherith would look like an idiot. They'd both agreed that they'd never talk about their feelings for each other or the kiss. "Listen, I have to go.I'm having lunch with my grandma."  
  
tbc  
  
The Sweetest Thing  
  
Chapter 5, Post 4  
  
By obi's girl  
  
"How's the ryshcate?" Mirax asked as Leia popped her head behind the woman. Cherith's 15h birthday was only three days away, the apartment wasn't even ready with decorations, the cake wasn't finished, much to Mirax's dismay, since she was chosen as the party's chef and caterer. "Too sweet, not so sweet?"  
  
Leia shrugged, tasting a little of it, "It tastes okay," Mirax hmm'd and added more sugar to the batter as Luke, Mara and Ben arrived for decorating.  
  
"Reporting for decorating duty," Luke joked.  
  
Leia only huffed, grabbing one box and another one, handing them to Luke and Mara, "You two were to have supposed to have done all of this a week ago,"  
  
Luke frowned and shrugged, "Sorry, we were busy,"  
  
She didn't say anything as she smiled hello at little Ben, "Ben, would you like to help me write a big card for Cherith?" The boy nodded, and Leia carried him off to the bedroom. Once she was gone, Luke and Mara set the boxes again and waved hello to Mirax.  
  
"You have cooking duty, I take it?" Luke asked.  
  
Mirax turned to him, her fingers all covered in chocolate. She looked at him briefly before handing over her spoon, along with a whole piece of the cake, "Could you taste this? I can't decide if it's too sweet or not sweet enough,"  
  
Luke looked at her suspiciously and then tasted the cake, and his eyes bolted, "How many cups of sugar have you put in this thing? Better question, how much alcohol in addition to the sugar?"  
  
Mara laughed to herself, not really surprised Mirax tried to add a lot of alcohol to the cake mix. It was her cooking secret.  
  
"You better water this down, Mirax. Cherith's only turning 15, she's not even legal enough to start getting addicted to alcohol," Luke advised, "Add more sugar, Leia won't even notice it's there," Mirax shrugged, turning back to the counter and added more sugar to the mix.  
  
~~  
  
"Grandma," Cherith called as she entered her small quarters. The place was quiet and it didn't look like anyone was home, but Cherith knew, her grandmother was there. It wasn't too long ago Cherith almost mistakenly killed her grandmother, it was all a very bad misunderstanding. "Grams?" she called again.  
  
Padme appeared from the backroom, carrying a handkerchief in her hand. She smiled briefly at Cherith and gestured for her to sit down, "Sorry, if I'm bothering you, grandma, I just wanted to see how you were doing,"  
  
"You're not bothering me, Cherith," Padme said, she coughed briefly, "I'm glad you stopped by. Three days, you'll be fifteen years old. Are you excited?"  
  
Cherith nodded excitedly, "Grandma Leia, Luke and Mara are supposedly working on decorating. I think aunt Mirax is in charge of cooking," she paused and frowned, "You'll be able to come, won't you, grams?"  
  
"Me miss your fifteenth birthday? Ya know, actually Cherith, sixteen is the big one for girls. It means you're close to becoming a lady."  
  
"And driving," she added, "Um grams, can I ask you something? How old is old enough to have a boyfriend?"  
  
Padme shrugged and smiled, bracing Cherith's shoulders, "Who's the boy, dear?"  
  
"Um, he's my best friend, Valin Horn,"  
  
"How does he feel about you?" Padme asked, "If he feels the same way about you, and you know how you feel about him, I say go for it. You have nothing to lose,"  
  
Cherith smiled and hugged Padme, "Thanks, grams," she cried and stood up.  
  
Padme frowned, "No, wait a minute, is that all? Is that the only reason you stopped by here to see me? To ask me about this boy you have a crush on?"  
  
"Sorry grams, but I have a sparring date with Valin this afternoon." Cherith stopped herself and blinked, "I mean sparring match, actually, it's more like a sparring challenge. You'd think that boy would even take a hint if I'd been able to whoop his butt a couple times at lightsaber sparring, but he just doesn't get it"  
  
Tbc 


	6. Chapter 6

The Sweetest Thing  
  
Chapter 6, Post 1  
  
By obi's girl  
  
A/N: Feels Like Home is by Chantal Kreviazuk. I'd heard this song from Dawson's Creek, remembered it and thought it would be perfect for Cherith/Valin. I'll use more of the song later.  
  
There's something in your eyes  
  
Makes me want to lose myself  
  
"About time you showed up, Fel," Valin teased his best friend as she strolled into the gym. A lot of people had already left for the evening, except for a few but Valin and Cherith didn't need all that space to spar so they moved into a private room. "I hope you had a little warm-up before coming here, Cherith, 'cause I'm ready to win and let you by me dinner,"  
  
Cherith smiled and rolled her eyes, "You know that attitude isn't healthy for you, Valin. You can keep dreaming as much as you want but you should learn by now, you can't beat me,"  
  
Valin laughed as he grabbed his lightsaber, "Oh, I will Fel. I will, I don't have enough money to buy you another dinner,"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Even if I win, I'll buy you dinner," she said and smiled, "You're my friend, so I'll give you this one break. This time; besides, you're my guest at my birthday party, the one I'm not supposed to know about but I do anyway,"  
  
Valin stepped closer to her, staring into her green eyes intently, "You don't have to do that, Cherith. I can buy you dinner tonight,"  
  
"No," she whispered, "I want to buy you dinner,"  
  
Valin leaned down as Cherith leaned up, lost in her best friend's eyes and he was lost in her green. "We shouldn't be doing this. We made rules we'd never give into our attraction because of our friendship,"  
  
Cherith shrugged, "I don't think we can keep avoiding this any longer, my friend,"  
  
Valin raked a hand through his hair as he moved away from her and turned away, "What time is the party?"  
  
"Late afternoon, I'll come and get you," she whispered, "Valin, I realize we're too young for this type of thing, but I don't think we can keep up the whole best friends routine any longer. Sooner or later, we're gonna have to deal with this attraction and these feelings we have for each other,"  
  
"It's hard.Just being around you, even as your friend, it feels different than it used to. Because of."  
  
"We kissed, well, you kissed me and I ran away because it was my first kiss and I didn't really know how to deal with it. There are just so many feelings and emotions, my whole mind is going crazy. My heart is a whole other story too. I know I should fight how I feel but like you said, it's hard, just to be around you. It feels different but we're both young, right? We're too young for this type of relationship. Our parents would go crazy if they ever found out there was anything serious going on between us."  
  
Before Cherith could go any further, Valin grabbed her back and kissed her passionately. Cherith's eyes were still closed as Valin pulled away and vanished from the room. Once she realized he was gone, she opened her eyes and sat down on the mat.  
  
~~  
  
Soontir Fel grabbed his drink, nodded thanks to the bartender and walked to a booth. On his way, he noticed his granddaughter's two girlfriends sitting in another booth. Cassia and Silara. Cherith, Cassia and Silara were inseparable he knew, but Soontir also knew Cherith sometimes preferred to keep her private life, private from her best friends. It was the Fel way, never talk about your emotions to other people, even your best friends. Cherith had certainly inherited that quality from her father.  
  
"Excuse me ladies," Soontir cleared his throat, approaching the booth. "Silara and Cassia, right?"  
  
"Colonel Fel, sir," Silara said formerly but Cassia didn't really pay attention to the formality. "Were you looking for Cherith? She left awhile ago to talk to her grams."  
  
Soontir smiled, "No, I'm not looking for Cherith but I was wandering what information you know about her relationship with Valin Horn?" Cassia immediately perked up and scooted over, giving him a seat next to her. "What information do you have?"  
  
Cassia shrugged, "Well, there's already been a lot of talk sir that Cherith and Valin are already considered an item. But Cherith, the way she is, she doesn't want to admit there's an attraction there."  
  
"But there obviously is," Silara added, "She even admitted they'd already kissed,"  
  
"Kissed you say?" Soontir smiled, "I really shouldn't even try to play match maker again, but the last time I saw Cherith and Valin together, it was very obvious he cared about her."  
  
Cassia snorted and laughed, "Yeah, Cherith told us about your plan - telling your son to kidnap Jaina and fly her off to Naboo for a week,"  
  
"I was only helping, Jagged. He'd send me and Jag's mother so many Holos, and about Jaina and Syal was very pleased Jag found Jaina," Soontir paused and leaned over the table, "You're attending Cherith's birthday party, right?"  
  
"We are, and some of more of Cherith's friends, too," Cassia clarified, "You think maybe we should fix them up at the party?"  
  
Soontir smiled and leaned back against the booth, "Exactly. Cherith and Valin are a good pair, although her father thinks she's too young to be dating. Cherith and Valin definitely belong together. You two need to find a way to get them together,"  
  
Silara saluted him, grinning, "Yes sir," Cassia just laughed at her friend. "You can count on us sir,"  
  
Fel smiled, gestured to Cassia to move out of the booth, "I'm late for sims.I want a full report of the going ons of my granddaughter and Valin Horn. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes sir," Silara repeated as Soontir bowed to them and swiftly left the lounge, leaving the girls alone.  
  
Tbc  
  
The Sweetest Thing  
  
Chapter 6, Post 2  
  
By obi's girl  
  
[i] Makes me want to lose myself  
  
In your arms  
  
There's something in your voice  
  
Makes my heart beat fast  
  
Hope this feeling lasts  
  
The rest of my life [/i]  
  
3 Days Later.  
  
"Kyp, Sera, you're early," Jag started as the two Jedi walked into the apartment; Jaina was resting on the couch.  
  
Kyp shrugged and turned to Sera briefly, "We just came in case there was something else you needed help with before the party, and to talk about Cherith," Jag moaned and rolled his eyes, but Kyp could feel Jaina had no problem with her daughter dating. "I realize as her father, Jag you want to protect Cherith but you can't stop her from growing up,"  
  
Sera settled down on the chair next to the sofa, where Jaina was lying, watching Kyp try to convince his apprentice's father that dating wasn't an evil thing. "She's too young to have a serious relationship, Kyp!" Jag cried, "You know the only reason Cherith invited you was because I don't trust her to be alone with Corran Horn's son,"  
  
"His name is Valin," Jaina corrected and sat up, smiling hello at Kyp, "And my family been friends with the Horn family for a long time. To tell you the truth, Jag, if it were any other boy I wasn't familiar with, I wouldn't trust our daughter to be in a relationship with him,"  
  
"She has a point," Kyp added but Jag only glared at him.  
  
Jag finally softened up after realizing his wife was right, "How long will you and Sera be able to attend the party?" Jaina was about to protest but she felt something had changed in her husband, about his attitude towards Valin.  
  
"I have no other plans for the afternoon," he said and glanced at Jaina, who only shrugged in return.  
  
Jag leaned over and whispered, "Keep an eye on her, Durron.If Horn hurts her, I want to be the first one to know about it,"  
  
Kyp shrugged and grinned, "They're not that bad together, Jag. Valin would never hurt Cherith," he said and Jaina mirrored' her husband's grin. As Jag was about to discuss the final details about the party, someone com'd the door.  
  
"Blasted doors," he mumbled, sulking over to answer. "Dad, what are you still doing here? I thought you'd left already for Csilla," he said as the great Soontir Fel walked into the apartment. Sera helped Jaina to her feet as she stood to greet her father-in-law, and Jag walked uneasily back to the main room.  
  
"So, what are you still doing here?" Jag asked his father again.  
  
"My granddaughter's 15th birthday is today, Jagged! I wouldn't miss an event like that," Soontir replied and looked at Sera and Kyp, "And you are?"  
  
Kyp Durron smiled and extended his hand to Soontir, "Kyp Durron, sir and this lovely woman here is my girlfriend, Sera Fey`lina,"  
  
Sera smiled and nodded hello to Soontir, adding, "We're friends of Jaina's. We just stopped by to see if there was anything we could help Jaina with before the party starts," She looked at Jaina and Jaina nodded there wasn't. "But I guess, there's nothing for us to do so we'll just go and get the birthday girl and her guests," Sera rambled, pushing Kyp towards the door.  
  
Jaina snickered, "Sorry, we weren't expecting you to come. We weren't didn't know you were still here, even," she said and gestured to Jag to grab a drink, "Um, sorry about the awkward introductions before. Kyp's Cherith's Master, her teacher and friend,"  
  
"Aw yes, I heard someone was teaching her. I heard it might have been Durron but I wasn't sure about that, especially since I knew my son wouldn't have approved,"  
  
"I convinced him it was a good match.er, speaking of matches, we were talking about Cherith and Valin earlier." Jaina started and Soontir immediately smiled, "and obviously, you already know that there's an attraction between those two,"  
  
Soontir grinned and thanked Jag for the water, "I enlisted Cherith's friends to help push them together, Cassia and Silara,"  
  
Jag moaned again but Jaina and Soontir ignored him, "I don't know if that will do any good. Cherith made a vow a long time ago to never let her friends get involved in her personal life,"  
  
"Hmm, that's the Fel way," Soontir said proudly, "But nevertheless, I think it was a good idea to enlist Cassia and Silara to help in our situation,"  
  
"Agreed," Jaina chimed but Jag only rolled his eyes. "Something wrong, darling?"  
  
"Yes," Jag said, "Seriously, I can't believe you two. Am I the only one on this base that doesn't want my daughter to date this Valin Horn?!" Jaina and Soontir shrugged but Jag threw up his arms, "I realize they might be cute together, but shouldn't she focus on her training first.Ya know, focus on becoming a Jedi Knight?"  
  
Jaina 'hmm'd and shrugged, "I think she could be knighted on her next birthday, she's progressing really well,"  
  
"I know I can't do anything to prevent this from happening but please, please, be very discreet about it. You can't just shove them together and expect sparks to fly,"  
  
"Except in this case, the spark is already there. I think they just need a little shove," Soontir said, "which shouldn't be too hard if you ask me,"  
  
tbc  
  
The Sweetest Thing  
  
Chapter 6, Post 3  
  
By obi's girl  
  
Strangely, after the kiss Cherith and Valin shared in the sparring room three days earlier, the two friends had really been distancing themselves from each other very well, almost too well. Maybe it was a bad idea for Cherith to say something about their attraction towards each other, but it had to be said, and Cherith knew if she didn't say anything at all, she'd loose her best friend to someone else. She didn't want that.  
  
Now, there she was sitting alone in a booth, drinking some blue milk and eating a piece of steak. All alone on her birthday, Valin not there to keep her company or wish her happy 15th birthday. It was a very depressing scene, but Cherith, the tough girl that she usually was, didn't want to let on that she wanted her best friend by her side. No harsh words were said between them after the kiss, it was just awkward. To make matters worse, she knew he'd probably talk to her later in the afternoon during the party.  
  
He was after all, her guest but as the birthday girl, all Cherith wanted to do was hide from Valin as much as possible. She didn't want to look at him, say anything to him until they'd both decided what was right for them. They could stay best friends or become something more, but it was still a scary prospect.  
  
For a year now, Cherith and Valin had been able remain friends without ever thinking about the growing attraction between them. They never talked about their feelings, which was the supposed key to their friendship. But still, talking about their feelings made things a lot worse than they were before, in Cherith's opinion.  
  
//What was more right, then?// she wandered to herself, //Not ever tell Valin that the feelings they have for each other didn't need to be explored? No, I needed to tell him. It may have been foolish but we've both been avoiding the subject for a year now, and if I had waited any longer, I would have lost him to another girl.//  
  
"Happy birthday, darling," a voice said and Cherith looked up and smiled when she realized the voice belonged to her best friend. Then, she frowned as he sat down across from her in the booth. "Today's the day, isn't it? Your 15th birthday?"  
  
Cherith fingered her glass of blue milk, "It is.You're still coming to the party later?"  
  
Valin shrugged and looked at her, "It's a special day for you, Cherith. I want to be there with you to celebrate it,"  
  
"Thank you," she whispered and toyed with her steak.  
  
"Not hungry?"  
  
Cherith smiled and pushed the plate away, "There's probably gonna be a lot of food at the party, later.I know your mom helped grandma Leia make ryshcate cake. Reportedly, Mirax put a lot of alcohol in the mix,"  
  
Valin smirked, "That's the way, we Corellians live, you know. I'm sure someone told her to add a lot of sugar to hide the alcohol,"  
  
"Yes, someone did. My great uncle, Luke," Cherith smiled.  
  
The two laughed together and then quieted down again, the awkwardness' between them returning. "It'll be fun," Valin said, "Or a complete disaster because of my mom's cooking, but don't tell her I said that,"  
  
"Promise," Cherith whispered, "Um, have you seen Silara or Cassia this morning? I've been trying to get of them but they wouldn't talk to me,"  
  
Valin shrugged, "Haven't seen the trickster girls this morning,"  
  
"I am almost certain they're up to something," she mused, "but I probably won't figure out what that 'it' is until, it's too late,"  
  
"Don't worry too much, they're probably busy looking for a last minute present for you," Valin said nonchalantly, "Speaking of which, I need to buy mine,"  
  
Cherith's draw dropped as she looked at Valin incredulously, "I can't believe you, Valin Horn! You had three days to get something for me and you only just remember, the day of my birthday you need to buy a present? Typical male,"  
  
"This typical male didn't have the money, sweetheart to buy a good present until today," he said and winked at her, "Don't worry, you'll love this present. I promise,"  
  
"I know I will, because it came from you," Cherith whispered as he strolled out of the lounge.  
  
Tbc  
  
The Sweetest Thing  
  
Chapter 6, Post 4  
  
By obi's girl  
  
Leia lovingly hugged her daughter as Jag walked past her inside the apartment. Jag and Han shook hands but didn't say anything to each other as they were soon joined by Soontir Fel. Jaina turned to her husband and then looked at Soontir. Leia nodded hello to the baron but Han stood there uneasily, looking down at his boots. The Solo's and Fel's had a long history of not really liking each other.  
  
"Welcome to our home," Leia started, gesturing to get some drinks, "Sorry, we weren't able to meet earlier on after our children married.Um is Syal coming? Wedge, Iella and the girls are going to be here,"  
  
"I look forward to seeing them. Syal's still at home on Csilla. When she feels it's the right time to be here, she will be, Leia," Soontir said, "When is the birthday girl expected?"  
  
Before Leia could answer, she rushed to the door as more guests started to arrive. Kyp grinned, moving aside as Cassia and Silara entered the apartment. Sera and Jaina exchanged hellos as Kyp nodded hello to Jag and greeted Han. "Cherith's on her way.She and Valin are arriving separately, though."  
  
Soontir groaned, "Separately? Why? Did they have a fight or something?"  
  
Silara shrugged, "Doubtful, the only fighting they like to do is spar, which usually includes some banter. Typically, whoever wins, the loser has to buy the winner dinner,"  
  
"I think I know why Valin was looking for a job three days ago, he was broke because of Cherith!" Cassia snickered.  
  
Jag cleared his throat, looking at his father, "Um, how is mom doing, dad?" He really didn't like talking about his daughter's personal life.  
  
"She's doing fine, Jagged," he said and then Leia had to rush to the door again, welcoming Wedge, Iella and his girls. Syal and Myri ran from their mother's side, hugging their uncle. "You girls have grown so big, I can't believe it!"  
  
"Is auntie Syal gonna come to the party?" Myri asked.  
  
"No Myri, she's not," he said and looked at Wedge. As happy as he was that his nephew and brother-in-law was there, Wedge missed his sister dearly. It had been so long since he'd last seen her. "But maybe she'll visit one day," he said, adding that little part more for Wedge's benefit than the girls.  
  
Leia shrugged, keeping the door open for any more guests. She didn't want to rush and open it every time someone new showed up. Thus far, half of the guests had arrived. Leia was about to leave the door and join Han and the others when Luke, Mara, little Ben and Padmé arrived. Mara knelt down as Ben wiggled out of her arms and crawled over to Syal and Myri. "Cherith will be here shortly. She's coming with Derora and Shelly," she said.  
  
"Corran and Mirax coming?" Leia asked her brother.  
  
"Hmm, Mirax will be here briefly. Valin doesn't want his parents hanging around him during the party," he laughed.  
  
~~  
  
"Do you think she'll like it?" Valin asked his mother as he started to wrap his gift to Cherith, well. It was a friendship bracelet -- it was a good idea to get it at the time but now, Valin was afraid she'd see the bracelet as only friendship, nothing more. But then again, the bracelet was only a small part of a bigger gift.  
  
Mirax smiled, leaning on her elbows against the counter top, "It's wonderful but hey, everyone else is probably already at the Solo apartment so you better hurry,"  
  
"You promise you and dad won't stay that long?" Valin asked his mom again, "I mean, there's already gonna be a lot of grown-ups there,"  
  
"We won't, besides someone needs to watch Jysella.Why don't you bring her with you? Little Ben and Wedge's girls are gonna be there, right? She can hang out with them,"  
  
Valin groaned in the typical older brother, I don't want my little sister around kinda way, "Mom, she's gonna ruin anything! She always interrupts me when I'm with my friends, please mom, don't make me take her with me!"  
  
"If she doesn't go, you don't go. It's your decision, Valin,"  
  
"Fine," he muttered and Mirax called Jysella into the room.  
  
The 12-year-old girl rushed into the main room, smiling at her mom and brother, though Valin only scowled. "You called mother dearest?"  
  
Mirax smiled and gestured to Valin, "Yes, you get to attend Cherith Fel's 15th birthday party today with your brother," Valin moaned again, putting on the finishing touches on his present and then went into his room to grab something. "Keep an eye on him, too." Jysella nodded, grinned again and ran into her room, looking for her best outfit.  
  
~~  
  
"Mother, are you feeling all right?" Luke asked Padmé as he sat down beside her on the couch. She hadn't been very talkative since she arrived but he felt something wasn't quite right with her.  
  
Padmé nodded and smiled, "I'm fine, just a little tried that's all," Her coughs had subsided so they weren't a threat, for now at least. The last thing Padmé wanted was for something to ruin her great granddaughter's birthday party. "Really, I'm fine, Luke. I'm fine,"  
  
He didn't smile but he didn't want to press the issue any further, either, "I'm gonna grab some water, I'll be right back, mother," Luke stood up and went to the kitchen, passing Leia on the way, whispering something to her. Padmé watched both her children, she knew Luke told Leia he suspected there was something wrong with me but also told her not to press the issue.  
  
Padmé breathed in, coughing only slightly but too much. //Ben, give me strength,// she pleaded and he felt him give small nudge that everything was going to be all right.  
  
tbc 


	7. Chapter 7

The Sweetest Thing  
  
Chapter 7, Post 1  
  
By obi's girl  
  
A/N: Derora Sanri and Shelly Lyons make their fic debut in this post :D  
  
"Cherith, we'd been looking all over for you! You do realize today is your birthday and you're expected to attend your own birthday party, the one you're not supposed to know about but you do any way," Shelly Lyons rambled as Derora locked her arm through Cherith's left and pulled her up from the booth, dragging the soon-to-be 15 year old out of the lounge.  
  
"Could you guys be any less obvious I need to make an appearance at the party?" Cherith asked and pulled her arm away from Derora. "I know I need to be there, but."  
  
Shelly cleared her throat and gave her a look, "Look hon, we realize you're still not over Valin,"  
  
Cherith was about to protest but Shelly gave her another look and she shut- up. "But this is your birthday and if you guys happen to work things out, so you won't be driving us crazy for a long while, trying desperately to get the two of you together, wonderful. But we're already late the party,"  
  
"Wait a minute," Cherith said and both girls turned to her, "Who's trying to set me up with Valin?"  
  
Derora shrugged and then slapped Shelly's arm, grinning, "No one, honey. Your love life is your own," Cherith looked suspiciously at her friends, hmm'd and then continued to walk down the hall. "I can't believe you nearly blabbed the whole plan to Cherith. She's not supposed to know she's being set up with Valin Horn. Don't you know anything about keeping your mouth shut?!"  
  
"Sorry," Shelly mused and the two girls walked in silence, trying to catch up with Cherith.  
  
~~  
  
"Do you think we should even attempt to make it look like a surprise party?" Corran said as he stood next to Luke, drinking some cold Corellian ale. "I mean, we know Cherith already knows about this small party, but it just seems wrong, we can't make it a real surprise party,"  
  
Luke laughed, "Derora and Shelly are arriving with her, with any luck, they'll act surprised and Cherith will be the only one that isn't,"  
  
"That's a big shame," Corran said flatly, smiled when he noticed Valin arrive with his little sister. He said something to her, it looked like he was telling to leave him alone and don't cause any trouble. "Valin!"  
  
Valin turned and groaned when he saw his father, scratched his head and walked over quietly, "Hi dad," he said, "Hello Master Skywalker,"  
  
Luke waved his hand, "There will be no formalities at this party, Valin. Call me Luke.I see your mom made you bring your sister,"  
  
"Jysella just better behave herself, that girl is unpredictable!" Valin cried.  
  
"She's coming!" Mirax said, waving her hand to everyone else as Cassia lowered the lights and hid behind the couch with Silara.  
  
Derora and Shelly entered first, joining Silara and Cassia behind the couch as Cherith walked inside the apartment, stopped briefly and called the lights on. As the lights flickered on, everyone jumped from their hiding places, yelling, "Happy Birthday, Cherith!" and "Surprise!"  
  
Cherith shrugged, smiling thanks to everyone and then froze as she caught sight of Valin. But she was unable to make it to him as anyone she passed wanted to either congratulate or hug her. She needed to talk him, but it looked like, that would have to wait till later.  
  
tbc  
  
"The Sweetest Thing" Chapter 7, Post 2  
  
By obi's girl  
  
"Grandma Padmé," Cherith said, greeting her great grandmother, "You actually made it,"  
  
Padmé snickered and laughed, "And this is a surprise to you, Cherith? I wouldn't miss your 15 birthday party.In Nubian culture, 16 is really the milestone. Sixteen and twenty are the big ones,"  
  
Cherith smiled, "I'm really glad you could make it, grams,"  
  
"Where are you friends? I know Valin is here somewhere,"  
  
"I'm kinda avoiding my friends. They've been very acting strange lately, and Valin, well, it's tough to talk to him since everyone I practically know is here,"  
  
Padmé hmm'd and gestured to Leia to start playing some dance music, "It's time for the birthday girl to have a dance with one of her guests!"  
  
Cherith looked at her grams curiously before she pushed her to the middle of the room. Everyone had filed around the room, creating a large circle. She glanced back at her grams and Padmé winked her at her. Cherith's eyes scanned around the circle and then stopped once she found Valin standing next to his dad. Not to seem to obvious, Cherith wandered around the circle some more before landing again with Valin, extending her hand to him.  
  
Valin smiled and took her hand, as she guided him to the middle of the circle, "I should warn you, Fel, I'm a pretty bad dancer,"  
  
"I'm not worried about that, Valin, just as long as I get to talk to you," Cherith said and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm sorry about being forceful before in the gym. It's just something we need to face at some point in our teenage lives,"  
  
"I totally agree but I don't think now is the time," he said and twirled her around.  
  
Cherith laughed, "Liar. You said you were a bad dancer, shame Valin,"  
  
He shrugged, "Believe it or not, sparring actually helps you develop some really good dance moves,"  
  
"Hmm, I never would have thought about that," Cherith mused and grinned, "Keeping any more secrets from me, Valin Horn?"  
  
"None that I can think of that you don't already know about at the moment, Cherith," he said and returned her grin. "Um, could you meet me later in the lounge? I have a very special birthday present to share with you,"  
  
Cherith blushed, "I'll be there but wait, the lounge is closed later."  
  
Valin grinned, "It's a very special present, just be there," She shrugged and the continued to dance in silence.  
  
Tbc  
  
"The Sweetest Thing" Chapter 7, Post 3  
  
Sera Fey`lina leaned against Kyp's shoulder as she watched Cherith and Valin dance. She knew Jag didn't like Valin too much, probably because he didn't like the idea of his only girl having a boyfriend this early in her life but no one else seemed to have a problem with it. But then again, she was a Solo, which meant growing up a lot earlier than expected.  
  
"They're sweet together," Sera said and glanced at Kyp, "So, you think our daughter could be like that one day?"  
  
Kyp groaned, "Daughter?" he questioned, "No offense Sera, but I don't think I'd make the ideal father. It's tough enough babysitting,"  
  
Sera shrugged and hmm'd, "You're not giving yourself credit, Durron. I think you'd be a great father, misguided sometimes but a good father,"  
  
"Thanks," he muttered and pulled her away from the circle, sitting down on the couch. Everyone else was too entranced with Cherith and Valin dancing, they never even noticed them leave the group. "Why the sudden interest in parenting, Sera?"  
  
"Why not?" she retorted, "I know once I returned from my last mission, you had every intention in proposing to me but you were scared. Kyp, I'm not scared to marry you, in fact, I know I would love to be married to you. I have been in love with you for years, this just seems like the next step for us,"  
  
It was Kyp's turn to shrug this time, "I was going to propose to you, I won't lie about that but yes, I was scared. What if we ended up ruining our perfect relationship?" "Kyp, I think I can deal with your nasty manly habits," Sera grinned and grasped his hand, "I want to be with you. I have waited forever for you to notice me, love me. why can't we be there for each other forever, Kyp?"  
  
Kyp huffed as he glanced at Cherith and Valin, then at Jaina and Jag. It'd taken them a long time to be where they were in each other's arms. They found their way back to each other no matter the circumstances. "True love," he whispered, "You think we have that?"  
  
"We'll find out together," Sera whispered back, "We can be that happy together, Kyp, I know it's possible,"  
  
He turned to her, grinned and kissed her cheek, "This is true love, Sera. It's always been that way, it's always been you and me, it just took us longer than most to realize it," Kyp kissed her deeper, "Marry me, Sera Fey`lina?"  
  
"Yes," Sera whispered back and kissed him.  
  
"Alright, you two, break it up!" Corran interrupted them, "This is Cherith's party, so whatever's going on, save it!"  
  
Sera grinned but Kyp only scowled, not appreciating Horn's interruption. Before Kyp could tell him to mind his own business, he heard someone wail and then noticed Padmé faint amongst the crowd. Luke and Leia rushed to her side, Leia holding her mother's head in her lap while Luke called Ben for help. ///Ben! What's happening to her?!//  
  
Little Ben, feeling his father's pain, cried louder but eventually, Qui-Gon appeared in Obi-Wan's place, kneeling down next to Luke, probing Padmé through the Force. //No, this wasn't supposed to happen now,// he said and Luke glared at him. //Ben!//he shouted but little Ben only cried louder,//Ben!// he repeated, rolled his eyes,//Obi-Wan! Padawan!//  
  
Finally, Obi-Wan appeared, ran over and knelt beside his former Master and Padmé. As Obi-Wan looked her over, Cherith and Valin broke through the crowd. Qui-Gon looked briefly up at them, noticed Valin was holding Cherith's hand and then turned his attention back to Padmé. //We need to get to a healer's ward//he said.  
  
Leia nodded as Luke ran to the nearest comm. and connected with Tionne and Caligula. Cherith stepped forward, her arms trembling as she stared her great grandmother's small form, "What's happening to her? Why did she faint?" Cherith cried.  
  
//I can't answer that,// Qui-Gon said and looked around the apartment. Luke saw what he saw and moved to excuse everyone from the apartment except for family. Corran looked at his son, Valin nodded he'll stay with Cherith and Corran head out with Jysella and Mirax.  
  
Valin looked again at Cherith and hugged her tighter, smiling wryly, "Happy birthday," he whispered and she rested her head on his shoulder, crying into his shirt.  
  
tbc  
  
"The Sweetest Thing" Chapter 7, Post 4  
  
By obi's girl  
  
A/N: Feels Like Home is by Chantal Kreviazuk. I'd heard this song from Dawson's Creek, remembered it and thought it would be perfect for Cherith/Valin.  
  
Cherith and Valin watched as Tionne settled Padmé on the medic bed and several other apprentice healers stood aside, waiting for orders. It wasn't the first time Cherith had been in the presence of healers but all the same, she didn't want to be there because her grams. She'd always believed nothing worse could happen to her family and this sot of thing happens.  
  
Valin nudged her shoulder, she turned him and they walked back into the main lab, joining the rest of her family. Qui-Gon was there too, explaining to Luke what might be happening to his mother. Though, they were talking very quietly, Cherith knew the reason why her grams was so sick. She was dying, there was no other simple answer.  
  
"She's dying, isn't she?" Cherith finally asked, breaking the cold silence in the room.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed and looked at her, nodding yes. //Although I hoped, her death could have been prolonged, that she would live long enough to spend more time with your family,//  
  
"Wonderful 15 birthday, huh?" she joked wryly and looked at Valin, "Valin, can you take me home?"  
  
"That's a good idea," Leia added, "It is still your birthday for a couple more hours.we didn't get to attack the ryshcate cake Mirax made,"  
  
Valin smirked and whispered, "We'll grab a piece," and looked at Cherith, "C'mon Cherry," She nodded and followed him out of the office.  
  
"None of us saw this coming," Cherith added, "She'd kept her secret very well from all of us. No matters how many times I visited her, I never suspected she was dying a little bit each day,"  
  
"She's a brave woman," Valin commented, bypassing the apartment and walking straight to the lounge.  
  
Cherith frowned, glanced at the apartment and then at her friend, "I thought we were going to grab some cake."  
  
Valin shrugged and smiled, "You really want to eat cake? It's gonna be filled with alcohol,"  
  
"No, guess I really don't want to be drunk on my birthday," she mused, "Why did your mom have to add all that alcohol anyway?"  
  
"It's her secret recipe, it's the way she's always made ryshcate cake. Very little sugar, tons of alcohol," he said and Cherith giggled, causing him to smile, "I knew despite everything I could get you to smile,"  
  
Cherith blushed, "Thanks, friend. Things really haven't been that great lately, I needed to laugh,"  
  
tbc 


	8. Chapter 8

The Sweetest Thing  
by obi's girl

Chapter 8

They were both silent as they turned the corner and entered the lounge. Valin turned on the light using the Force as Cherith looked around the place, she'd visit during lunch and dinner hours. It looked different empty, quiet. She turned to Valin and smiled, when she noticed him remove a guitar from a case behind their booth. 

"You're gonna play something for me?" Cherith asked.

Valin smiled as he placed the guitar strap around his neck and grabbed a stool by the bar. "I hope you don't mind…" Cherith nodded and grabbed a nearby chair, crossing her legs and smiled at him, nodding him on.

Cherith watched in awe as Valin's fingers strummed the guitar; she could tell he'd been practicing for a long time, which was odd because she never thought he knew how play anything musically.

"There's something in your eyes, makes me want to lose myself oh makes me want to lose myself in your arms," he sang, smiling at Cherith, swaying his head, "There's something in your voice makes my heart beat fast; hope this feeling lasts the rest of my life. If you knew how lonely my life has been and they'll know I've been so alone, and if you knew how I wanted someone to call my love and change my life the way you've done,"

"It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me, it feels like I'm all the way back where I come from. It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me, it feels like I'm all the way back where I belong," he paused, smiling, "A window breaks down the long dark street, and a siren wails in the night, but I'm all right cuz I have you here with me, and I can almost see through the dark there is light."

Cherith smiled, resting her head on the table as she watched her best friend sing to her. His voice wasn't bad, it wasn't scratchy, just perfect -- it was something new, a side of him she'd never seen before. She always thought all the secrets there were between were already known, but this something, she'd never known about before.

"…well, if you knew how much this moment means to me and how long I've waited for your touch, and if you knew how happy you were making me. I never thought that I'd love anyone so much…It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me, oh, it feels like I'm all the way back where I come from,"

Valin smiled at her again as he begun to strum more slowly, "It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me, it feels like I'm all the way back where I belong, it feels like I'm all the way back where I belong,"

Cherith returned his smile, blushing slightly, "That was beautiful, my friend…No one has ever done something like this before for me…thank you,"

"It's your song, Cherith," he said and removed the guitar strap from his neck, placing back into it's cover and setting it behind the booth again. As he turned, he removed a small box from the inside of his jacket pocket and handed it to Cherith, "It's small, I know but I thought you'd like, or at least I hope you do,"

She didn't say anything as she opened the black box and removed the friendship bracelet, "Valin, it's beautiful, thank you,"

"It's a friendship bracelet; I'd actually spotted it in a jewelry store weeks earlier but I didn't have enough money to get it," he explained.

"Friendship," she muttered sourly and Valin knew that word stung her heart. Lately, at times, it seemed what was happening between them was so much more than friendship.

Valin leaned back and sighed, "I'm sorry, Cherith…I just…"

She nodded, "It's a beautiful bracelet, Valin, I don't mind that. It's just the symbolism that the bracelet represents bothers me,"

"We'll always have each other, Cherith. It's just that right now, it isn't the time for us…I realize that's stupid to say since I was the first one to start this here. I kissed you first,"

"When will it happen for us, Valin? I didn't know what to call my feelings a year ago, but now, now I know what to call them. But the timing is wrong because you don't want to be with me," she muttered and set the bracelet on her wrist, trying to fix the clasp.

Valin didn't say anything as he bolted up from his chair and helped with the clasp of the bracelet, fixing it perfectly on her small wrist. As he knelt there, he slowly shifted his gaze from her wrist to her green eyes. "What do you call this feeling?" he finally asked.

"Love," Cherith whispered and Valin leaned up, catching her lips in a soft kiss.

As he kissed her, Valin wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him, whispering, "I love you too, Cherith,"

The Sweetest Thing  
Chapter 8, Post 2

Luke watched his mother as she lay resting on the medical bed, some tubes were stuck into her arm. Today, nothing bad was supposed to happen. Cherith was going to celebrate her birthday, he didn't expect his mother to pass out during the celebration. Then again, none of them knew she was sick and dying. She'd hid it very well, and that's what angered him. He and Leia had only been reunited with her for a couple months and now, she was dying?

It seemed cruel and wrong.

If he had the power to keep her from dying, he would but Luke also knew it would be very selfish of him. Or maybe it wasn't. Ben would actually know his grandmother; now, he would be too young to remember anything about her. Cherith, on the other hand, would be able to tell him what she was like if he ever asked but it wouldn't be the same.

//I'm sorry Luke, I'd been watching her for years. She'd been able to hide it from me for a long time, I didn't even know until a couple months ago,//Ben said, interrupting the young Jedi Master's thoughts.

Luke didn't even turn to his former Master, not wanting to look at his face, "Why didn't you tell me?"

//I never knew, Luke. If I had known, I would have prompted her to leave Naboo and see you and Leia immediately. I'd promised her once she'd be reunited with you someday, although at the time, I wasn't sure how long until that day would come,//Ben paused and sighed,//Qui-Gon didn't know either. Remember, he was preoccupied with bringing your niece and grandniece back from the dead,//

Luke finally turned Ben, "It shouldn't be like this," he whispered, "It isn't fair, Ben! She's my mother, she's mine and Leia's mother. We always thought she was dead, died a long time ago but she's always been alive. And we never knew about it, and now, she's really going to die."

//Sabé,//he whispered, //The woman Leia remembers as her mother, her name was Sabé. She was a decoy, obviously, but Sabé had a history with Padmé. I'd believed too when I felt that Padmé had died, it was the truth but something about it, didn't feel right. And I knew, the woman that died was the death of a decoy and a very brave woman,//

"How bittersweet but it doesn't make me feel better," Luke added, "...I'm sorry, Ben. I don't blame you for all of this. If you had known she was alive, you would have told me and either she would have come to me or Leia or we would have gone to her,"

Ben shrugged,//Nothing was certain in those days, Luke. We were both given new identities, it wasn't safe for us to be known.//

"Sabé, you said she was a decoy. Why would my mother need a decoy, besides the fact that it was necessary to hide her identity from the Emperor?"

Ben smiled and looked down briefly, //Your mother was once Queen of Naboo, she was fourteen then and later, she was a Senator for the Republic. It was very necessary to have decoys then, Luke. Sabé was Padmé's decoy when she was the Queen,//

Luke grinned, "That makes sense, it definitely explains Leia's attitude on politics and her short temper,"

//Luke, what happened tonight at Cherith's birthday, it might have been just a small episode but if it wasn't, I'd say she only has a few weeks left to live,//

He nodded, "I know,"

The Sweetest Thing  
Chapter 8, Post 3

Cherith lightly pulled away from Valin as they broke apart. They'd shared many kisses before but the one they'd experienced a few minutes, it was the sweetest thing. It had the innocence about their relationship and it felt like their actual first kiss as a couple.

It was beautiful.

Valin cleared his throat, glanced at her briefly and smiled. He was unsure what to say himself but the kiss, definitely blew him away. Suddenly, he felt like he was so much older and Cherith was so much older too. Finally, he worked up the courage to try and say something, "That was..."

"Unbelievably beautiful," Cherith finished for him and smiled, "Valin, you're a good a very kisser. I mean, you can deliver,"

Her last statement made him blush and shy away a little, "It was definitely a 'wow' kiss, wasn't it?"

"Wow? It was more than 'wow,' Valin," Cherith whispered and looked into his eyes, "It was one of those perfect moments' kisses. It was wonderful,"

Valin shrugged and averted his eyes from her green, "This is crazy, I'm making myself uncomfortable over a kiss..."

Cherith smiled and nodded, "It's not crazy, Valin...Maybe it was because I'm a year older today, maybe that made it more special,"

"You kissed me three days, that was special,"

"It's always special when I'm with you, friend," she smiled.

Valin blushed again and finally looked at her, "Wanna go at it again?"

Cherith smiled, nodded and Valin leaned down again, kissing his best friend. Cherith still smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They parted again, smiles on both their faces as their foreheads touched.

"Valin?"

"Hmm?"

"...Um, I'm hungry," Cherith said and they both pulled away from each other, "I want some ryshcate cake,"

Valin frowned, held her hand as they left the lounge to dig through the apartment for that delicious cake, despite the fact there was tons of alcohol inside.

~~

Valin watched from his stool at the bar as Cherith stuffed herself with the alcohol-filled ryshcate cake. He grabbed himself some non-alcoholic cake, figuring at least one of them should be sober. Cherith grinned, licking the chocolate off her fingers. "Hmm, this cake is delicious! Your mom is a really good cook, Valin. You're sure you don't want any?"

"No thanks," he said and grabbed some water, "Here, you better drink this down,"

Cherith shrugged and waved her hand, "I feel fine," A moment later, she hiccupped, smiled and then dropped her head on the counter. Valin rolled his eyes, then stood up from the stool, moving the plate aside and carried Cherith from her chair and carried her to the nearest couch.

He smiled to himself as he lay her down on the couch. Valin glanced around briefly and found a small blanket on a rocking chair and grabbed it using the Force and put it on her. "Your parent's aren't gonna be happy you got drunk on your birthday, Cherith," he mused.

Though she was sleeping, Cherith grinned, "I feel fine," she repeated, "My birthday was wonderful because of you, friend,"

"I'm glad, Cherith," he whispered and kissed her forehead, "Sweet dreams, darling,"

"Valin," she said and he turned back to her. Valin sat still as she raised herself and lightly kissed him, "Thank you," Cherith whispered.

Valin kissed her forehead again, tucked her in some more and then stood up, sitting on the nearest stool, watching her sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The Sweetest Thing  
by obi's girl

Chapter 9

Kyp Durron wearily rubbed his eyes as Jaina continually buzzed his comm., forcing him to wake up, leaving Sera to sleep alone and tend to her. Last night couldn't have been easy for her, her daughter's birthday had turned sour because her grams had passed out and was probably still at the clinic under the watchful eye of Tionne and her uncle Luke.

Before Jaina could buzz his comm. one more time, Kyp finally reached the door and allowed her inside, mumbling good morning to her.

"It's not exactly a good morning, Kyp," she muttered back and dropped onto the couch in the main room, "Ya know, I wanted last night to be special for Cherith. I never had a birthday party or anything growing up, I think, mostly because someone would make the mistake and buy me a dress but it was still important for Cherith to have a nice, quiet birthday,"

It seemed she rambled on and on until she heard a thud and noticed Kyp fall asleep on the counter, banging his head. "Oh Kyp, I'm so sorry! When did you go to sleep last night?"

He shrugged, "After your family made every one leave the party last night, Sera and I did some celebrating of our own...We were both awake for a long while, and a few minutes ago, I just started to really drift off into sleep mode,"

"Sorry, I woke you," Jaina quickly apologized and then remembered he said something about celebrating, "What special occasion were you and Sera celebrating last night?"

"I proposed, and she accepted," Kyp mumbled, "We were both too tired though to go out and celebrate with some drinks and a dinner, so we celebrated here -- in the bedroom," the Jedi Master said and grinned.

Jaina laughed and then quieted down, looking at Kyp seriously, "Is Sera still here?"

Kyp nodded, gesturing they move away from the main area and to the mini kitchen. Now awake, he poured himself a bottle of caf and offered another mug to Jaina. Jaina nodded her thanks as Kyp leaned against the counter, "How's Cherith doing?"

"She fell asleep on the couch after Valin dropped her off at the apartment," she paused, "I didn't say anything to Jag, but I think she was eating some ryshcate cake, the cake Mirax baked,"

"Well, she's likely to have a really bad hang over this morning," Kyp laughed to himself, "I'll pick her up later and drag her off to the gym, unless you want her to stay in today, so you can be together?"

Jaina moaned and rested her head in her arms, "I'd actually like it if Cherith weren't around. I don't want her to be worrying about what's happening,"

Kyp shrugged, "She's fifteen now, Jaina, I think she can deal with whatever happens,"

"I know she can, but still, she doesn't need to worry about everything. It's too much for a young girl like her," Jaina mused and then returned her attention back to Kyp and Sera's engagement, "So, you and Sera are engaged? You've finally found a woman that can and is willing to tolerate you,"

"I would have proposed to Sera earlier before the recon mission Antilles sent her on, but it was already too and then, when she came back, we barely had any time together and when we did have time together, I freaked out!"

Jaina smirked and took another sip of her caf, "Yes, I remember you telling me about your cold feet,"

Kyp grumbled, "It wasn't cold feet; she was just preoccupied and you know, I wanted everything to be perfect, but the circumstances never were...until last night,"

"So, how did it happen? Give her any hints about plans for the future? I want to know how this all played out,"

"No hints," he muttered, "She proposed to me,"

Jaina's mouth dropped, she looked at Kyp curiously for a moment before managing to say something, "She proposed to you? Sera got on one knee and told you, she wanted to be Mrs. Durron?"

"Not exactly," Kyp said, "We were talking and she brought up the subject, so I accepted. Made my job a lot easier,"

"I can't believe this; this is big news! I mean, you're engaged," Jaina rambled and stood up from her chair, hugging him, "Congratulations, Kyp. I know you and Sera are going to be happy together; you two practically have the same personality,"

He nodded, "I know. It's a wonderful feeling to be this happy, but I have to admit, it scares me sometimes,"

Jaina's eyebrows furrowed and she pulled away from him, "Why does it scare you? Kyp, this is a wonderful thing. I know Sera has been lusting after you for years, and once she becomes your wife, you'll be hers forever,"

"I don't mind that," Kyp added, "I love Sera very much; I just know happiness only lasts for a short while. Something big bad and ugly is waiting right around the corner to destroy everything,"

"No big bad and ugly here Kyp, just your worries and fears," Jaina smiled, "Oooh, I have to go. I need to be there when Cherith finally wakes up; someone needs to hold her hair when she hangs her head over the sink and I know, Jag wouldn't like it if he knew she went to sleep drunk last night,"

Kyp smiled, "Motherly duties calls," Jaina made a face, smiled at him briefly and then left him alone.

~~

Padmé moaned as she turned on her side and her arm dropped off the bed. Her mind was still a blur; she remembering being at her great grand daughter's birthday party, having fun and then a big blank. She knew she'd been able to control her coughs and dizzy spells during the last couple weeks, but last night, she'd lost control.

//I promised myself I was going to be okay for Cherith's party...Oh poor Cherith, her birthday is ruined now,//

She wearily opened her eyes, focusing on her surroundings. The ceiling didn't look her apartment ceiling, and then she turned her gaze to her bed...A medical bed, she was in the clinic on the base and her room, was for top priority patients.

"It could have been worse," she realized, "Last night, could have been the last time and I wouldn't be awake now,"

//Yes Padmé, it could have been the last time,// a voice said and then was accompanied later by the ghostly form of Ben Kenobi, //What happened last night, it scared us all. Luke was here almost the whole night, watching you but I convinced him to go home and be with his wife and son, and I'd watch you,//

She smiled briefly, "Ghosts don't sleep, do they?"

Ben shrugged, sitting down in the chair beside her bed, //Not really....Padmé, I told Luke that the episode you had last night, it could be a sign that maybe...//

"Maybe that I'm dying?" she finished for him, "I know I am, Ben. I've known for awhile that something was wrong with me. I knew I was sick but I didn't want to believe I was dying. To be honest, I don't think I'm ready to die. I love my children, Ben; I love my family...I'm going to miss them so much..."

Obi-Wan nodded, //I know, Padmé. I know, but if you want, I'll watch them for you. I promised you before I would and I have; I'll watch them again for you,//

Padmé smiled and rested her head against the pillow, "Thank you Ben, but you've been this family's guardian angel for a long time. Your Master, however, I don't think he'd mind taking over the job for awhile," she paused and sighed, "I'm tired now, Ben...I just want to sleep awhile,"

"Padmé?"

She waved her hand, smiling, "Just let me sleep, Ben. I'll be all right; I promise I'll open my eyes again. But later, I'll like to see all my children,"

Ben nodded and watched as Padmé closed her eyes, sleeping more peacefully this time.

~~

Cherith moaned as she tossed her head over the fresher, holding her black hair in a ponytail as more green/yellow stuff spewed from her mouth. Valin warned her that the ryshcate cake his mom made had a lot of alcohol in it, but she didn't listen and now, she had a deep achy feeling in her stomach. She could have blamed Valin but she knew it wasn't right; she was hungry and wanted to eat something sweet...

Sweet.

She smiled, remembering the kiss she shared with her friend last night. Cherith had kissed him several times before but the kiss last night was different. Maybe it was because she was a year older and more understanding of her feelings, but it was really special and Valin even admitted, he loved her. He'd never said that to her before but the question remained, did she love him?

//That's crazy! Of course I love him, otherwise the kiss didn't mean anything,//

Before she could finish that thought, she belted over the fresher again and threw up some more. Last night was really beautiful; despite her grandmother fainting and having to spend the night in the medical ward, her birthday was wonderful because of her beautiful friend.

Friend? Friends don't kiss or hold hands, she realized but also, if they went along like last night never happened, it would hurt them both. It would also drive her friends crazy. For so long, her girlfriends wanted her to hook up with Valin because it seemed like the next step in their relationship. Now, she and Valin were really an item, there was no reason why she couldn't make Shelly and Derora squirm.

That could be fun.

A moment later, as she cleaned up herself and sprayed the fresher with some air freshner, Cherith heard someone repeatedly beep the comm. She snorted and quickly splashed her face one more time with water, dried it and walked to the front door.

"Who is it?" she asked, though she had some idea who was there.

"Shelly and Derora, let us in! We need to talk to you, Cher," Derora cried.

Cherith grinned and then frowned, putting on a straight and calm face as she let her friends in. Shelly waltzed in first and checked several of the rooms as Derora looked at Cherith, eyeing her carefully. "What's going on? Why are you two here so early?" Cherith finally asked.

Shelly plopped herself down on the couch as Derora paced around a bit before confronting Cherith, "What happened last night?"

"My grams fainted; she's in the medical ward and my family, they're taking turns watching her,"

"No, not your grams!" Derora said, "Valin! What happened with Valin? We heard he walked you home last night. What happened? We need details,"

Cherith grinned as she walked over to the counter, grabbing herself some blue milk and crackers, "Nothing happened. Valin walked me home, we ate some and he left. I know I was vulnerable last night because of what happened to my grams, but nothing happened between us."

Shelly stepped into the conversation, "What did you two say to each other then during your little dance at the party?"

"We didn't talk loud enough for you, Shelly?" Cherith joked, "We just talked. Calm down; nothing happened and nothing happened when Valin walked me home,"

"We heard you didn't go home immideatly. We heard you had a little detour to the lounge and hung out there a little while, during closing hours," Derora added, "Don't tell us nothing happened there!"

Again, Cherith was calm, drinking her milk and eating crackers, "We just stopped by there because I needed to use the fresher before returning to the apartment. The one we have here is broken and has been for the last couple weeks,"

Shelly raised an eyebrow and then hmm'd. "I think you're lying. Something happened last night, Cherith...I mean, you've never been great at lying,"

"Lying? You think I'm lying, Shelly? Ever think maybe I don't want you to butt into my business? I'm a private person like my dad, you know that," Cherith said and Derora giggled, "And that goes for you to, Der!"

Derora stopped giggling and frowned, "We're sorry, Cher,"

Cherith nodded, "And stop calling me, Cher. My nickname is Cherry," Sudennly, all three girls laughed. "Honestly, I don't want you guys to get messed up in my messed up life. Besides, I'm too young for a boyfriend,"

"Yeah, but you're a Solo and Fel, Cherith. With parents like Jaina Solo and Jagged Fel, life is never slow going at least not for the Solo's anyway," Shelly added, "But you have to have your priorities straight, and we understand that. You're a Jedi apprentice, you have your family and two little brothers or sisters on the way."

Cherith moaned, forgetting about the two new members of her family. She wasn't particularly looking foreward to being an older sister. "Can we talk about something else, please? I don't want to think about how my life is gonna be an even bigger mess once the twins arrive,"


	10. Chapter 10

The Sweetest Thing  
by obi's girl

Chapter 10

"Durron," Kyp heard a sharp voice say behind him as he sat at the bar in the lounge, waiting for his fiancé. The Jedi Master barely turned to the voice, knowing it wasn't Jaina come to see him but Corran Horn, Sera's former Master and teacher.

Corran sat beside Durron and ordered a beer for himself, "I heard some interesting news about you and Sera; that you're engaged,"

"To answer your question, no, I didn't use a Jedi-Mind-Trick on her; she proposed to me and I accepted,"

Corran grinned, "Glad to hear it. I had suspicion that maybe you did but then I thought, it's Sera Fey`lina, she's smart and more disciplined to fall for a stunt like that,"

Kyp frowned, annoyed by the criticism he was getting. Corran or anyone else that knew of him, never liked him. The fact that he had a serious girlfriend and was going to merry her, was big news. But he deserved happiness too like everyone else. Who cared about his past? Sera didn't care. Her past was probably just as dark and mysterious as his was before she became a Jedi. "Anything else you want to add Horn?"

"No more criticism," he said and smiled sincerely at Kyp, "Congratulations. I know you and Sera will be happy together,"

"Only a congratulations?" Kyp asked, his eyebrow raised, "Who are you and what have you done with Corran Horn?"

Corran smiled again, "Look Kyp, I used to train Sera so I know what she's like. I know her personality and have seen her with many different guys during the years I have known her. I remember when she was with Miko; she'd told me once it was good to be loved by someone but I knew deep down, she didn't love Miko in return," he paused, "She loved you then Kyp. Sera loved you very much but was scared you'd break her heart. So, I'm warning you now Durron, if you ever hurt Sera in any way, I'll make your life hell,"

Kyp suddenly felt a growing fear inside of him for Corran and gulped. Corran's smile returned and he slapped his shoulder, "Congratulations again, Durron." He grabbed his mug and left the lounge, passing Cherith and Valin on his way out.

Valin said something to Cherith and then went to grab their usual booth while Cherith met Kyp at the counter. "Good afternoon, Master Durron," Cherith said in a smooth voice.

Kyp smiled to himself; an important development in Cherith and Valin's relationship occurred last night and now, he was going to be the first to know about it. "Good afternoon, Cherith...What happened with you and Valin last night?"

Cherith hummed a little tune Kyp wasn't familiar with before answering, "Valin and I kissed,"

"Isn't that what you and Valin have been doing behind closed doors? Why would last night be any different?"

"Because, it was sweet and different somehow from all the other kisses Valin and I have shared..."

"I find it very sad I'm sitting here listening to what's happening in your pre-teen love life...I don't even remember being in love at your age," Kyp muttered.

Cherith ordered some blue milk and two steaks, for herself and Valin. "Actually, we were both wandering if you could not tell my father. He doesn't like Valin; he doesn't like the idea of me having a boyfriend this young. Just keep it a secret."

"Your dad, I can understand, Cherith but I don't think it's possible to keep this from everyone. Even your friends," Kyp added, "They already have this crazy idea you're already a couple, just hiding it from them,"

"Valin and I just aren't ready to tell anyone yet," she said and smiled at Kyp, "Please, don't say anything to anyone?" Cherith looked at him with her big green eyes, smiling like an angel.

Kyp groaned and nodded, "I won't say anything,"

Cherith's smile widened as she leapt from her chair and hugged him, "Oh thank, thank you, thank you!" The bartender returned with her food and drink, Cherith took the tray in her hands and carried it over to Valin and then came back for her blue milk.

Kyp nodded his heart; first he had been threatened by Sera's former Master and now, he had been asked by his apprentice to keep her relationship with her best friend a secret. If his relationship with Sera didn't work out, at least he had a job as the 'reluctant' confidant.

~~

Luke nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and then settled down once he realized it was only his niece. Jag was standing behind her, a concerned expression on his face too. They all turned their attention to the old woman resting in the next room. "She's going to die, isn't she?" Jaina asked her uncle. Luke nodded and then turned away from the room, leaning against the glass mirror.

"We're sorry, Luke," Jag said, "We're sorry for a lot of things,"

"There's no need to be sorry, Jag. You found Leia's mother and mine, you brought her to us," he said, "I just wish she didn't have to leave us so suddenly,"

Jaina sighed, looking again at her great grandmother's face. She had very few wrinkles and looked more beautiful, her brown hair turned silver with some hint of brown. Jaina never had any resemblance to her mother, growing up, but from looking at her grandmother, she could see herself in the old woman. "It isn't fair," she said.

Luke nodded and sat down finally, "No, it isn't fair," he glanced at the chrono, "Where's Cherith?"

"She's having breakfast with Valin," Jaina answered, "If you're thinking Cherith needs to say goodbye to her grandmother before she leaves us, I agree, but Cherith, she's been through so much lately."

"Everyone needs to be gathered, to say goodbye to her individually,"

Jag and Jaina nodded; Jaina suddenly feeling ill, ran to the nearest sink. Jag scurried over beside her but she motioned it was nothing to be concerned about. "I think I just need some rest, I'll be fine,"

"Come on, I'll walk you back to the apartment," Jag offered, rubbing her back soothingly in a circular motion. Jaina nodded, smiled goodbye to her uncle Luke and the two of them left the clinic.

The Sweetest Thing  
Chapter 10, Post 2

Jaina felt his presence before she even turned to her ghostly mentor and smiled. She hadn't seen him in a long time, but she knew he had been keeping busy there, on the other side. Still months later after her resurrection, being there and about to have twins, it still felt odd to Jaina. The birth of her daughter was a miracle in itself. To this day, Jaina still didn't know how the Council was able to pull that off, making her age 14 years while mentally, Cherith was only two years old.

But with the arrival of her twins, Jaina knew she'd have the chance to experience, really experience the pains of labor and staying up late nights with Jag to hold them when they cried. When she and Jag first approached Cherith about her pregnancy and that she was expecting twins, Cherith was shocked. Twins?

Like herself, Cherith didn't hide that she was displeased with the situation. She told them about her worries, fears and concerns. But also like her father, after talking to them about the possible of baby brothers or sisters, Cherith kept her feelings to herself. But she knew, her attitude would change when she saw the beautiful faces of her siblings.

//Of course, her attitude will change!// she heard Qui-Gon whisper as he finally appeared. //I'm sorry I haven't been around...//

"Don't worry about it," Jaina said, "Do you know anything knew about grams' condition?"

Qui-Gon sadly nodded no and sat down on a rocking chair, //No, I'm afraid not. But you talked with your uncle Luke earlier. What did he say?//

"Maybe we should gather everyone to say goodbye to her," Jaina muttered and rested a hand on her stomach, "It's sad, really sad. She'll never see the faces of her great great grandchildren. I mean, she met Cherith but she'll never see them,"

The Jedi Master nodded and then smiled, //How are you doing, Jaina? How are they?//

Jaina shrugged, "They're not an active bunch, which is fine with me. I don't want to be staying up all night because they're moving and can't find a comfortable spot."

//careful, they might hear you and take your suggestions,//

"Doubtful," she said, "I'm excited about having two more children. I told Jag once I hoped they would be girls, but honestly, I think it would be better if Cherith had brothers. She already has two girlfriends who bother her constantly...I don't know about names though. I haven't decided on anything. Have any suggestions?"

Qui-Gon frowned and smiled wryly, //This should be something you and Jag decide on...//

"We both decided on Cherith for our first child, naming her after his sister,"

//All right. How about Lucas?//

Jaina made a face and nodded, "Lucas? You have to be kidding me? Lucas Fel Absolutely not!"

//The boys are taking Jag's last name?//

"We're not hyphenating," Jaina added nonchalantly, "Do you have any more suggestions?"

Qui-Gon huffed, he really wasn't too creative when it came to names. But he was still honored Jaina asked him for any suggestions. //What about Wade or Aidan?// He knew Jaina probably hated those names but strangely, Jaina smiled. //You actually like them?//

"Wade, I like. Aidan, I'm not too sure about," she paused, "Wade Fel. I like that, and I think Jag would like the name too."

//I'm happy to hear that,// Qui-Gon said, //Well, I'll leave the rest up to you and Jag. He probably has some ideas for what to name your boys...//

Jaina looked at him seriously, "You know then? I mean, you know I'm going to have sons?"

Qui-Gon shrugged, //Um, would you like to know or stay surprised?//

"To ease my mind a little bit and Jag's, I'd like to know,"

//All right, you have your wish. You will have twin boys,// He was surprised as Jaina screamed 'Yes!' and then settled down calmly on the bed, composing herself. //Well, you're welcome, Jaina,//

"Um, thanks Qui-Gon. Really, thank you so much for everything you've done for me."

The Jedi Master smiled wryly, //Your children, Jaina, they're going to be key players in the shaping of the galaxy's future...I'm not just saying that because your parents and uncle stopped the Empire.//

"Thank you again, Qui-Gon..and I think I know what you're talking about."

~

"Durron, Fey`lina!" Sera and Kyp heard as they both turned to find Wes Janson and some of his pilot buddies make their way towards them. It was possible they'd never get the chance to plan for their wedding, but instead listen to miscellaneous people congratulate them and offer to do something special for them, and knowing Wes Janson, a Bachelorette party was probably what he wanted to talk to Kyp and Sera about.

"Wes, it's good to see you," Sera greeted them, ignoring the scowl on her fiance's face.

Wes smirked and sat himself beside Sera to her right, "Sera, I was wandering about something. Now, i know you two probably haven't really had the chance to celebrate your engagement, so we were wandering if you would let us throw you an engagement party? All the Rogues and Twin Suns invited, of course!"

Kyp slapped his face, knowing one way or another, this party was going to be a disaster, especially if Wes was left in charge of arranging and preparing it.

Still, Sera didn't seem to pick up on her fiance's worry about the situation. "Sounds like fun, Wes!"

Wes's grin widened and he left the two of them alone, ordering some drinks. Sera ordered a drink for herself and turned to Kyp. "What? I couldn't say no. Wes is a good friend, and it'll be fun and entertaining..."

"...and a disaster waiting to happen..." Kyp finished.

"Maybe, but at least it will be a memorable engagement party,"

Chapter 10, Post 3

Leia Solo fidgeted as she walked slowly towards her mother's medical bed. Growing up, Leia had very few memories or her mother. The woman she thought who had raised her, the woman she called 'mommy' whenever she saw her, wasn't her mother. The woman, was in fact her mother's decoy. Of course, Leia had known she was adopted later in life and always remembered the beautiful woman she called 'mommy' to be her mother.

Now, the woman lying on the medical bed, the woman she thought had died years ago, was about to die (for real this time). Leia stopped fidgeting (her adopted father would say it wasn't a good habit for a princess and politician to fidget) and walked over quietly to her mother's bedside. Padmé turned slowly to her daughter and smiled, and Leia reluctantly returned the smile.

"I'm glad you came to see me first, Leia," Padmé said, "My daughter, my baby girl," she paused and coughed lightly, "Sorry, I wanted to talk to each one of you individually before I die." Leia nodded, fidgeting again.

Padmé looked down at her daughter's hands and smiled, "For a long time Leia, I wanted to reach out to you and be there for you and your brother, but the time, the darkness and Anakin, it wasn' t possible...Now, I would like to think before I die that you two didn't resent me for not being there for you..."

"Resent you?" Leia echoed, "Mother, no! Why would you think we resented you? I'm shocked you would even think we would hate you for not being there for us growing up,"

"You two were very young when you were separated, but I think, after the separation, somehow, through the bond you shared with your brother, somehow, I think you knew," Padmé sighed and leaned back on her pillow, "Life could have been very different for all of us, Leia, if Anakin hadn't been tempted by the Dark side."

"Don't worry about that now, mom," Leia cried, "We found you after all these years, that's all that matters,"

Padmé smiled and then frowned, "Believe me Leia, I wanted to stay with you on Alderaan but Ben wouldn't have it, saying it would be too dangerous. At the time, I didn't want to believe him but I think it's true now. Had I stayed on Alderaan with you and watched you grow up, it would be harder for me to keep my secret from you,"

Leia held her head downward, sobbing, "This isn't fair. I barely know you and suddenly, you're leaving us!"

"Leia please don't be angry," she pleaded, "This isn't the time to blame yourself. We all made mistakes but we can't do anything about it," Padmé smiled, and then frowned as she found herself coughing violently again. Padmé grabbed the glass of water beside her bed but Padmé waved it away as she breathed slowly, calming down her coughs. "Now, I want to talk to Luke, and then my grandchildren."


	11. Chapter 11

The Sweetest Thing  
by obi's girl

Chapter 11

Cherith smiled as Valin held her close, their faces only inches away from each other and the bodies locked in the very small space of a closet. After eating lunch, they both snuck away for some privacy. Actually, they planned to meet each other in the hanger and then sneak off together to a closet for their daily make-out session. Valin left the bar first, and then Cherith followed shortly.

With the exception of Kyp, no one knew of their little romance. Cherith denied there was a thing between her and her best friend, but she was sure her girlfriends were watching her every move. Since her 15th birthday a week ago, Silara and Cassia Brinn have been watching her very closely. Cherith didn't appreciate that they were watching for any sign of a romance but there was no way she was going to give them the satisfaction. Her life was her life, why should it matter what anyone else thought?

She needed this sweet distraction. In the coming months, would be the birth of her twin brothers, her grandmother was dying and added to that, she had her Jedi training to worry about. It was simply too much for the fifteen year old, there were so many expectations of her and Cherith just wanted to be free of all that.

"Can we stay here forever?" Cherith asked Valin between kisses.

Valin shrugged, trying to move so he was at least in a comfortable position. At least, he knew from now on if they were going to have more make-out sessions, he had to scout the base for better places. A nearly cramped closet wasn't exactly the best place, he realized.

"I just don't want to go back out there. So much is going on, Valin. My grandmother's probably dying, I'm going to have to deal with twin baby brothers or sisters," she cried and huffed, "It's just too much!"

Horn nodded and then moved aside, pushing the door open and walking out of the closet. Valin walked out slowly, breathing harshly and rested a hand against the wall while Cherith walked out with ease. "Sorry Fel, I just needed to breathe. It's very cramped in there!"

"You didn't call on the Force to calm your nerves?" Cherith questioned and Valin nodded no, "Oh, I thought there was another reason why your heart was beating really fast and you were starting to sweat,"

"Heart beating fast was because of you, Cherith; the sweat was because of the closed space," He said and smirked, leaning his hand on his right leg, "And because of you too,"

Cherith blushed and smiled, "I didn't realize I made you that excited, Valin,"

Valin shrugged, beckoning her closer, "You always make me excited," Cherith smiled, leaned down and kissed him again. Soon, the two of them found themselves in an interesting position on a couch. Immediately, the two of them shot up and distanced themselves from each other. "But of course, we're both underage youths, so sex isn't a really an option at this point and something we're both not ready for,"

"I agree," Cherith said and smiled at him, "I better go. Kyp's waiting for me, I was supposed to meet him for an afternoon training session,"

"Right," He mumbled and ran a hand through his black hair. Cherith timidly stepped towards him and kissed his cheek before turning, straightening her clothes. "Cherith!" She turned to him again, waiting for him to continue, "Just take it one day at a time; I know there's a lot of stuff happening in your life right now, so just take it one day at a time."

Cherith smiled, "Thank you friend."

~~

Padmé smiled, sensing his presence there in the room before he made himself known. She was alone for the time being; she'd seen her children and grandchildren so she expected this visit from him. "Have you come to help me cross over?" Padmé turned to him and smiled, "I am ready to die, Obi-Wan. I've known it's been coming for a long time,"

"You aren't afraid?"

She nodded no defiantly and then shrugged, giving her feeling away. "For years after I lost my children, I always hoped one day to be reunited with Anakin," Padmé laughed to herself, "He is the reason for all of this,"

Ben shrugged, walking closer to her and sitting down on an empty chair beside her bed. "Yes, I suppose he is...and I know Anakin will be very happy to be reunited with you, Padmé."

"I wanted to be reunited with Anakin for so long, but now, now I'm dreading it," Padmé admitted, "It's crazy, isn't it? He was the love of my life...I used to believe that everything that was happening to us was a bad nightmare and I'd wake up and none of it would be real. I'm scared Obi-Wan. I'm scared to see him again. I'd been separated from him for so long,"

Obi-Wan smiled warmly, leaning his knee as he sat forward, "There's no reason for you to be scared, Padmé. Anakin doesn't hate you; he could never hate you,"

"I know he could never hate me Obi-Wan...I just wish there could be some way to go back. You and I know both know now that his fall happened gradually over time but if I had recognized it..."

"Padmé," he said, placing his hand over hers, "Believe me, I'd wished the same thing for many years but we can't go back and think about what was, what could have been done, what we should have said, now can we? There's no point in it,"

Padmé nodded and smiled, "Why have you come old friend?"

"I didn't come here to ease your pain about dying, if that's what you're implying. I know it's your time too but for me, it doesn't make my pain any less," Ben paused and smiled as Padmé recognized the mischievous, younger Obi-Wan beneath his now aging eyes. Even though he was a serious Jedi Master, most of the time, Padmé often felt there was a playfulness about him. "You survived, Padmé. I know I did too but instead of hiding yourself in a dark corner, like I did, you carried the burden for years and didn't let it consume you. After Anakin became Vader, I blamed myself every day but you never blamed me. You always told me what happened was never my fault and that was it fated to happen," He smiled and laughed, "Jedi are supposed to believe in destiny but I lost my faith for a long time but you've restored it Padmé and I thank you for always having faith in me,"

Padmé felt her eyes swell and she turned away briefly, taken aback by his statement. "Thank you. Thank you old friend, that really means a lot to me," she whispered and turned back to look at him, "I've waited for years for someone to tell me they had faith in me for staying strong; I'm so happy it was you, Ben,"

Ben smiled and leaned over the bed, whispering in her ear, "Just remember Padmé, I'll be waiting for you too," His smile lessoned and kissed her cheek briefly before leaving her alone again and she was whole.

~~

Kyp Durron worriedly watched Wes Janson talk excitedly with his pilot friends about his plans for Kyp and Sera's engagement party. And Kyp knew, no matter what, this party was going to be a disaster. Sera agreed to it because she said if it was going to be a disaster, at least it would be a memorable one and to Kyp, it seemed inevitable that Wes would throw them a party anyway. The Jedi leaned forward a bit, trying to decipher Wes's mumblings...

"...It shouldn't be anything big but then again, it would be a real shame it was really small. What about inviting the whole base," he said and winked at Tycho, "And maybe invite some strippers!"

Stripper! Kyp cleared his throat immediately, forcing Wes and Tycho to look at him as he stalked towards him, "That's it, Wes. I'm sorry but you can't throw Sera and I an engagement party..."

"Did Sera finally realize she made a mistake?" Tycho asked.

Kyp groaned and rolled his eyes, "No, she didn't make a mistake...I've just decided on behalf of the two of us that this is going to be a private party,"

Wes stared at him, shrugged and then turned back to Tycho, "So anyway, I was thinking maybe the squadron could sing a toast in honor of Kyp and Sera and end it with giving them stuffed Ewoks. What do you think?"

Kyp slapped his mouth, mumbled something and left the bar, bumping into Luke on his way out. "I'd be careful in there Master Skywalker, Wes is planning my engagement party and I'd hate for you to have be an innocent victim involved in the planning process,"

"Wes wants to do something with Ewoks again, huh?"

"Unfortunately yes," he grumbled, "I have to find Sera and talk her into maybe changing her mind about Wes planning this thing," Kyp didn't wait for a response as hurried down the hallway.

Luke grinned, confidently entering the bar. He spotted Wes in the corner, talking to Tycho Celchu, (whom was probably dragged away by the pilot so at least someone would listen to him). Not wanting to be another innocent victim as Kyp stated, Luke rushed into the nearest dark corner booth and signaled a waitress over. "I'd like a Jawa Juice please," The waitress nodded, took the order and went back around the bar.

"Master Luke!" Skywalker moaned, hoping Wes hadn't spotted his entrance and turned around slowly. He breathed a heavy sigh as Valin slid into the booth. "Don't worry, I saw Wes but told him I was here to meet Cherith,"

Luke thanked the waitress as she returned with his juice, "How is my grandniece?"

"Stressed. She has so much to worry about, her baby brothers or sisters, her grams...I was wandering if you have any advice about a nice little get-away, stress-free day?"

"Stress-free day?" Luke echoed, "I do suggest that you don't kidnap Cherith and whisk her away to a planet we haven't heard of before,"

Valin shrugged, "Don't worry, that's not an option on my list...I want to do something special for her. She's my friend and I care about her,"

Luke scratched his chin, eyeing the boy suspiciously, "I noticed you and Cherith don't hang out with each other as much; no more afternoon sparring matches to see who buys who dinner...Is she angry with you or something?"

"NO!" he cried and everyone in the bar, except Wes looked at him. "She's not angry with me. I just want to do something special for her."

"Then I don't have any suggestions," he said and Valin frowned, "However, there is this nice park not far from the base. Maybe you can take her there and prepare a lunch,"

"A park huh? Do you have any more ideas?" Valin asked, leaning forward for more wisdom.

Luke shrugged, "Again, I suggest you don't kidnap her and take her off planet. I don't think she'd like that too much," he turned and glanced at Wes and Tycho. Tycho had left but another unwilling pilot had taken his place, probably one of Wes's friends. "What is this about Valin?"

Valin leaned off the table and scratched his chin, "Nothing. Just a friend doing something special for a friend...I just want Cherith to be happy,"

"...I heard from Jaina you gave Cherith a very special gift on her birthday; you sang to her in the lounge here,"

"I might have," the boy muttered, "But it was only a song, nothing else happened!"

Luke raised an eyebrow, leaning against the chair as he studied Valin. Finally, after a moment, a grin widened on his face. "You two are dating aren't you, and you don't want anyone to know about it!"

Valin shrieked, "Keep your voice down! We are dating and Cherith definitely doesn't want anyone else besides Kyp to know about," he paused, "Of course, now you know, which is why you can't tell anyone else. Please Master Skywalker?!"

"Corran doesn't know about this does he?"

"Well, dad might know. I hinted before that I had a crush on Cherith,"

Luke shrugged, taking his Jawa juice and leaving some creds on the table, "If it's any consolation Valin, I've always liked you two as a couple. The best love comes from friendship,"

Valin grinned, "Thank you, Master Skywalker and you won't..."

"I can't promise I won't tell Cherith's mom but I think Jaina can figure out her daughter pretty well," he said, "Here's a tip Valin, if the only reason Cherith doesn't want anyone to know about this is because Cassia and Silara, have fun with it. Play with their heads; it'll drive them crazy."

Chapter 11, Post 2

"Mother? Mom?" Luke called as he entered Padmé's little room set aside in the medical ward. She was asleep, lying peacefully on her bed and clutching an extra pillow. Luke set the Jawa juice she wanted aside on a small table and grabbed a chair close to the bed and sat down. For years, he had dreamed about meeting this woman; getting to know her, listen to her as she recounted tales about her courtship. Padmé had told them very little about her courtship; she wanted to more about children than her children know about her past.

She was a very private woman but Luke supposed after all these years, he and Leia would despise her but how could he you hate a woman who suffered through so much to keep him and his twin sister safe? Obi-Wan, Luke's old mentor obviously knew of her existence but it still bothered him why he never talked to him or Leia about her. He had a right to know her and now, her body was slowly dying. He was being abandoned all over again, only this time, the Empire wasn't the reason.

Luke leaned forward and planted a kiss on Padmé's forehead, she stirred a little and then her eyelids opened and she turned to him. "Sorry mother, I know you need your rest..." he fumbled over his words and shakingly stood from his chair but her small hand stopped him.

"You can stay Luke," Padmé nodded to the Jawa juice and Luke removed the mug from its place and handed it to her. She smiled thanks and took a couple sips before handing it back to him. "Thank you, son. Hmm, there used to be an old nectar juice my mom would give us when we were sick. I never knew what she put it but it always seemed to help."

Luke smiled and then looked down, "What was she like? My grandmother?"

"Mom was the best; she always worried about me because I was the youngest. Your aunt, my sister Sola settled down and started a family. Mom always wanted me to do the same thing, especially after my term as Queen finished but Queen Jamilla asked me to run as Senator. I couldn't refuse her and I still wanted to serve the Republic," Padmé frowned and breathed slower, "After Palpatine declared himself Emperor, he ordered his guard to go to Naboo and search for me. They found my parent's house and demanded to know where I was but mom and dad refused and they were killed. The only reason I knew was because Obi-Wan told me he felt their deaths,"

"Um mom, about Obi-Wan...I have a few questions. I didn't want to bother you before when I talked to you the first time but I want to know..."

"..why he didn't say anything to you or your sister about me?" Padmé finished, "Because I told him not to say anything to you. I've always believed in my heart, one day after all the darkness passed, I would have the chance to meet you and Leia and here I am. What was the point in telling you when the Empire was still a threat?"

Luke nodded and huffed, "I guess you're right. You'd managed to stay hidden from them for so long, why put yourself in that danger again?"

"..And you and Leia," Padmé added, "I couldn't do that to you, my children,"

"Do you hate Ben?"

Hate him? Padmé was dumbfounded by the question as she looked at her son curiously, her eyebrow furrowing, "Do you hate him Luke?"

"I feel since he did know about you, regardless of what you told him to say, he still should have told me about you," he paused, "But I know he wouldn't have because he respects you,"

"Luke, Ben helped me cope through a painful time in my life. After he told me Anakin was dead, I wanted to kill myself but then Ben told me I was pregnant. It made me even more depressed…but at the same time, it gave me hope,"

Luke nodded, hesitant to ask his next question. "Every time you've talked about Obi-Wan, you've had no ill feeling towards him. You've thanked him for being a good friend…are you…Do you love him?"

"Do you want to know the truth?" Padmé asked. Luke hesitated and then nodded yes. "Ben and I weren't very close when we first met but after we lost Anakin, he became my guardian. I didn't blame him because I knew it wasn't his fault…Do I love him?"

The question hung in the air for a long time and Luke found himself dreading the answer. "Yes, I love him," Padmé whispered, "Despite his faults, I will always love and admire Obi-Wan Kenobi,"

Luke suddenly wished he hadn't asked but also wandered how he would have felt if he hadn't asked.

Chapter 11, Post 3

Jaina hummed to herself as she walked through the nursery, Jag had been working on for weeks. He made it his personal mission to make the nursery suitable for his sons', decorating it with (of all choices) baby Ewoks. Jaina figured he must have been talking to Wes and he suggested decorating the nursery with Ewoks since they were the most cuddly and adorable….

She tossed the stuffed toy Ewok into the wastebasket and continued walking through the room. This place looks incredibly ridiculous, Jaina cried and then thought about maybe taking her lightsaber and using it to remove the Ewok wallpaper and everything else in the room. But then it would be too obvious and Jaina would have to explain to Jag that she disliked the design and he would be hurt. She didn't want to hurt her husband but the room simply screamed for redecorating.

//After all, no need to traumatize the twins,//Jaina realized and as she left the room, she nearly fell over her husband. "Darling, what are you doing here so early?" she cried and slipped in the largest fake-grin she could manage.

Jag shrugged, "I thought I'd take you out for lunch, if that's all right" He didn't wait for her response as he strode into the room. "The nursery looks great doesn't it? Wes gave me the idea,"

//Figured.// Jaina's grin lessoned as she sat down in the rocker in the corner, "It's too busy and there are too many dark colors…Um honey, to be perfectly honest, it's hideous and I want nothing more than to remove my light saber and put those smiling Ewoks to death…."

"I agree," he said and turned back to her, "Wes must have bought me a lot of Corellian wine when he talked me into doing this…we can redecorate,"

Jaina bit her lip, looking worriedly at her husband, "You're not angry? You don't mind?"

Jag turned back to her and held out his hand to her, Jaina smiled and slipped her left into it as he pulled her close to him. He smiled, leaned down and kissed her forehead, "It really is ugly wallpaper," Jaina laughed and kissed him as he wrapped his arms around her back, "So, what do you want?"

"How do I want the nursery to look?" Jaina asked and turned slightly in his arms, studying the room again, "Angels. I don't know why but I want them to be surrounded by angels,"

"I understand and I think I know exactly what to do."

~~

"How did your visit with your mother go?" Mara asked Luke as he walked solemnly into their apartment and he dropped down onto the couch. Mara was in the kitchen, feeding Ben his dinner but the boy was more curious about his father's mood. She whispered something to Ben and then handed him his spoon as she went over to Luke and sat down next to him, "It take it the visit didn't go well?"

Luke shrugged, "The visit went very well…It just never occurred to me after my mother lost Anakin she could fall in love with someone else,"

"A lot of things can happen Luke when your life is torn apart,"

"I know, I realize that…" He turned and looked at Mara and smiled, "Let me ask you something Mara. If I suddenly died and left you alone with Ben, how long would you stay a grieving widow?"

Mara grunted, "I don't know but I do know, I am capable of taking care of Ben by myself…but the grief, the grief of loosing you, that's different Luke," she smiled, leaned over and kissed his cheek, resting her head on his shoulder, "Who was it that your mother fell in love after Anakin?"

"Obi-Wan," he whispered, "It's incredible isn't it? If Ben had told me, just mentioned something…. He could have told me,"

"Maybe he didn't know how she felt when they parted," Mara suggested, "It is possible Luke, Padmé was afraid of her feelings for him at the time and didn't want to risk another heartbreak,"

Luke nodded, "I guess…But still…I don't know," Mara moved away from his shoulder as he continued, "I've always had this picture in my mind that after Anakin became Darth Vader and abandoned our mother, she'd live out the rest of her days wishing for him to wake up and come back to her,"

Mara smiled, kissing his cheek, "Life isn't perfect, Luke. It isn't a fairytale you can write, painting every detail the way you want it to be because that's the way it is in your mind," she paused again and huffed, "Luke, your mother is dying. Now isn't the time to hate her for loving someone else besides your father. She needs to know leaving this world that you love her regardless of what happened."


	12. Chapter 12

The Sweetest Thing By obi's girl  
  
Chapter 12, Post 1  
  
Jaina hummed to herself as she walked through the nursery, Jag had been working on for weeks. He made it his personal mission to make the nursery suitable for his sons', decorating it with (of all choices) baby Ewoks. Jaina figured he must have been talking to Wes and he suggested decorating the nursery with Ewoks since they were the most cuddly and adorable....  
  
She tossed the stuffed toy Ewok into the wastebasket and continued walking through the room. This place looks incredibly ridiculous, Jaina cried and then thought about maybe taking her lightsaber and using it to remove the Ewok wallpaper and everything else in the room. But then it would be too obvious and Jaina would have to explain to Jag that she disliked the design and he would be hurt. She didn't want to hurt her husband but the room simply screamed for redecorating.  
  
//After all, no need to traumatize the twins, // Jaina realized and as she left the room, she nearly fell over her husband. "Darling, what are you doing here so early?" she cried and slipped in the largest fake-grin she could manage.  
  
Jag shrugged, "I thought I'd take you out for lunch, if that's all right" He didn't wait for her response as he strode into the room. "The nursery looks great doesn't it? Wes gave me the idea,"  
  
//Figured. // Jaina's grin lessoned as she sat down in the rocker in the corner, "It's too busy and there are too many dark colors...Um honey, to be perfectly honest, it's hideous and I want nothing more than to remove my light saber and put those smiling Ewoks to death...."  
  
"I agree," he said and turned back to her, "Wes must have bought me a lot of Corellian wine when he talked me into doing this...we can redecorate,"  
  
Jaina bit her lip, looking worriedly at her husband, "You're not angry? You don't mind?"  
  
Jag turned back to her and held out his hand to her, Jaina smiled and slipped her left into it as he pulled her close to him. He smiled, leaned down and kissed her forehead, "It really is ugly wallpaper," Jaina laughed and kissed him as he wrapped his arms around her back, "So, what do you want?"  
  
"How do I want the nursery to look?" Jaina asked and turned slightly in his arms, studying the room again, "Angels. I don't know why but I want them to be surrounded by angels,"  
  
"I understand and I think I know exactly what to do."  
  
~~  
  
"How did your visit with your mother go?" Mara asked Luke as he walked solemnly into their apartment and he dropped down onto the couch. Mara was in the kitchen, feeding Ben his dinner but the boy was more curious about his father's mood. She whispered something to Ben and then handed him his spoon as she went over to Luke and sat down next to him, "It take it the visit didn't go well?"  
  
Luke shrugged, "The visit went very well...It just never occurred to me after my mother lost Anakin she could fall in love with someone else,"  
  
"A lot of things can happen Luke when your life is torn apart,"  
  
"I know, I realize that..." He turned and looked at Mara and smiled, "Let me ask you something Mara. If I suddenly died and left you alone with Ben, how long would you stay a grieving widow?"  
  
Mara grunted, "I don't know but I do know, I am capable of taking care of Ben by myself...but the grief, the grief of loosing you, that's different Luke," she smiled, leaned over and kissed his cheek, resting her head on his shoulder, "Who was it that your mother fell in love after Anakin?"  
  
"Obi-Wan," he whispered, "It's incredible isn't it? If Ben had told me, just mentioned something.... He could have told me,"  
  
"Maybe he didn't know how she felt when they parted," Mara suggested, "It is possible Luke, Padmé was afraid of her feelings for him at the time and didn't want to risk another heartbreak,"  
  
Luke nodded, "I guess...But still...I don't know," Mara moved away from his shoulder as he continued, "I've always had this picture in my mind that after Anakin became Darth Vader and abandoned our mother, she'd live out the rest of her days wishing for him to wake up and come back to her,"  
  
Mara smiled, kissing his cheek, "Life isn't perfect, Luke. It isn't a fairytale you can write, painting every detail the way you want it to be because that's the way it is in your mind," she paused again and huffed, "Luke, your mother is dying. Now isn't the time to hate her for loving someone else besides your father. She needs to know leaving this world that you love her regardless of what happened."  
  
Tbc  
  
Chapter 12, Post 2  
  
Corran eyed Valin carefully as he ate his dinner quietly. For the last couple months, he had noticed a change in attitude in his son. Valin had stopped bickering with Jysella, not that it never occurred to him she still annoyed him to no end but he sensed there was definitely something different in him.  
  
"How's Cherith?" Mirax interrupted her husband's thoughts. Even though she wasn't Force sensitive, she knew her son's mood probably had something to do with a certain green-eyed girl.  
  
Valin shrugged, "She has a lot to deal with but in the typical Fel way, she's dealing with it, I think," Jysella giggled but didn't comment. "Jysella, can you pass the potatoes?" The girl stopped giggling and frowned, passing her brother the potatoes. No insult, no bickering.  
  
"I agree she has to deal with at her young age, her grandmother is dying, her parents are expecting twins...I talked to Luke the other day and he thinks Cherith's very close to becoming a full Jedi Knight,"  
  
"That's good news," Valin muttered and then looked up at his father, "But I thought she had another year or two before something happened,"  
  
"Cherith's ready, Valin," Corran said and smiled, leaning his elbows on the table, "Wouldn't you like to see your girlfriend achieve something big like this?"  
  
Valin nonchalantly nodded and then frowned, standing up and nearly falling from his chair. Jysella's mouth dropped as she stared at him. "How.... how did you know?"  
  
Before Corran could answer, Mirax smiled, "For one, you've never been a good liar, Valin and it's hard not to notice the slightly happier mood you've been in since Cherith's birthday,"  
  
"Somehow I knew...you two were spending way too much time together!" Jysella cried, "And I bet big brother, you two were using that time to ---"Before Jy could say another word, Mirax slapped her hand over her mouth, rose from her chair and carried off her daughter to her room, locking the door and then calmly, walking back to the table and sitting beside Corran.  
  
"I swear I was going tell you two," Valin muttered, "Cherith and I just want to keep it a secret for awhile longer. Anyway, now you know,"  
  
Mirax nodded, "Valin, I don't see why you felt you had hide this from us,"  
  
"It wasn't my idea – Cherith, she didn't want to keep things private,"  
  
Corran and Mirax exchanged glances and then looked back to Valin, "Have you and Cherith..?"  
  
"No, absolutely not! We both realize and understand we're too young for that," Valin stated, "I care about Cherith a lot but we're not ready for that,"  
  
"That's good to know," Mirax said and stood up, grabbing Jysella's food and taking it to her room, leaving Corran alone with his son.  
  
Corran huffed, "I don't know what to say to you...you should have come to me before and told me. I could have given you tips and advice. I mean you two haven't had your first date yet have you?"  
  
Valin nodded no, "But I did sing a song to her on her birthday..."  
  
"Does Jagged Fel know about your little romance with his daughter?"  
  
"No, which is why Cherith didn't want to say anything about it. He thinks Cherith's too young to be dating,"  
  
"And you are too, Valin," Corran finished, "but I trust you and I trust Cherith too. She is a Fel however, so I'm not completely sure..."  
  
Valin grinned and laughed, "Believe me, she is a Fel but she isn't about to kidnap me to some unknown planet,"  
  
Corran shrugged, fingering his glass as they both sat there at the table, "You still have to talk to Jag and tell him about this, Jaina too. Jaina will be easy because she likes you two together but Jag will be harder to convince. It's the only the proper thing to do Valin."  
  
~~  
  
Sera smiled, coiling her body against Kyp's as they relaxed in his bed. For the time being, they didn't have to worry about Wes planning their engagement part or the possibility of it being Ewok themed or the Wraith Squadron possibly singing a group song, dedicated to them.  
  
"Is there any way you can talk to Wes and tell him we only want a private party that doesn't involve the whole base?"  
  
Sera looked at him and smiled, "A private party? Kyp, Wes is a fellow pilot, a little crazy sometimes but it'll be fun and I'm not telling him he can't do this,"  
  
"It's going to be a disaster, Sera. I just know it,"  
  
She shrugged, "If it is, it'll be our disaster darling...why are you dreading this so much?"  
  
"I'm dreading what Wes will come up with.... Not – forget it,"  
  
Sera pulled away from him, crossing her arms, "You have doubts about your engagement?"  
  
Kyp nodded, "I didn't say that. I know this is what I want, Sera. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you; I have never questioned that,"  
  
"But you don't want Wes to plan our engagement party?"  
  
"That's it! Why can't we just have a private party? Friends, family...is there any need to involve the whole base?"  
  
Sera shrugged, "Technically, I am military personal Kyp. I signed up for this long before the Vong invaded our space,"  
  
"I know you did and I respect that. The only thing I want is for this whole engagement to be perfect,"  
  
"I want that too but where's the harm in allowing Wes to throw us this engagement party?"  
  
~~  
  
Valin paced himself as he met Cherith the next morning for breakfast. She sat in their usual booth, sipping some blue milk and eating a donut. Funny, she never ate breakfast at home but this morning, she probably woke up late and couldn't afford to stick around. Jaina and Jag were probably busy and didn't have the time to cook.  
  
She looked up between chews, smiled and waved at him. Valin waved back, holding his breakfast tray in hand and walking over to their booth. "Did someone wake up late this morning?" Cherith teased, nodding to his ungroomed hair.  
  
"I woke up early this morning actually; I just needed time to think..."  
  
Cherith frowned and put down her donut, "Think? Think about what? Is something bothering Valin?"  
  
"My family knows, Cherith. They know about us. My dad, I think, has been suspicious for weeks and last night, he figured it out and your uncle Luke knows too..."  
  
Cherith fell silent a moment, trying to piece together what he had said. She wanted their little romance to be private but now so many people knew and it was only a matter of time before word reached her dad, and he didn't like Valin. "How does my uncle Luke know?"  
  
"I came to him asking him for advice. I wanted to do something special for you, since you've been so stressed out lately about your grandmother and the eventually arrival of your brothers,"  
  
"So now I have to tell my dad about us? Valin, I, I really wanted to keep this private for a while. You know my dad doesn't like you and there's just so much going on right now...I wish I didn't have all this stuff to worry about,"  
  
Valin leaned over the table and kissed her, smiling, "We don't have to tell him right away, do we? You're right. You do have a lot to deal with right now, and I don't want to add to that burden,"  
  
Cherith smiled and kissed his cheek briefly, "Thanks, Val."  
  
Valin nodded and took a sip of her blue milk, hoping prolonging this wouldn't come back to hurt them later.  
  
tbc  
  
Chapter 12, Post 3  
  
For many years and decades, he had watched her. He'd watched her children grow and have families of their own. Ben smiled wryly, remembering the day he told her Luke and Leia had to be separated, she made him promise, some day, before dying, she would have the chance to see them. He wasn't sure at the time when exactly that "some day" would be and didn't want to promise Padmé anything but he couldn't refuse her.  
  
She needed to hold onto that hope; he'd lost his faith in the Force for a long time and stopped listening to his old Master's words. How was he supposed to believe all the darkness and suffering was supposed to happen? Ben leaned off the wall, walking towards her bed and knelt down beside her, resting her hand in his.  
  
Padmé opened her eyes briefly, smiled, crying. Ben smiled, leaned over her and kissed her forehead. //I have always loved you, //  
  
She nodded, weakly whispering, "I know, Ben. I, I've always known," she smiled weakly, placing her hand on the side of his cheek, "I love you too my old friend," Padmé smiled again and then closed her eyes, her head lulling on the side of her pillow.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed, standing up and letting her hand rest on her stomach. It was finished. Now, she would be with Anakin again, the dutiful wife beside her husband and not by his side. As he stood there, watching her body rest there, he felt soft fingers touch his and he smiled, tightly holding onto that petite hand. He smiled and turned, looking down at Padmé.  
  
She leaned up and kissed his cheek, smiling, //Take me home, Ben, //  
  
~~  
  
Luke and Leia rushed to the medical ward, shadowed by Han, Mara, Jag, Jaina and Cherith. Cilighal met the twins as they approached the lab and then nodded for them only to enter. Leia looked back at Han, he nodded her on and the two of them entered the lab.  
  
"It happened awhile ago. She was alone as far as we know...and there was no pain," Cilighal said softly, "I'm sorry Master Skywalker, Leia. It would have been wonderful if she stayed a little longer to meet her great grand children,"  
  
Leia nodded and then Luke turned, telling she could leave them alone. Cilighal smiled and on her way of the room, she nodded to Han and the others to enter. Jag held Jaina's hand as they walked to the foot of the bed, looking down at Padmé's body.  
  
"She looks peaceful," Mara commented. Luke turned to her and smiled; Mara smiled and whispered her condolences to him through their bond.  
  
"What do we do now?" Jag asked, breaking the silence in the room.  
  
Luke walked to the side of his mother's bed, knelt down and kissed her forehead. "I don't know if we can take her back to Naboo; the journey will take days...we'll have the ceremony here,"  
  
"She's with him now," Leia said, staring at her mother's face.  
  
"Yes, she is. She's with the man she loves now and they'll be together forever," Luke said. He'd never told Leia about his conversation with Padmé about her relationship with Ben, his old Master but now, seeing how much his sister was near the edge, he couldn't take away from her grief. It wouldn't be fair to her.  
  
tbc 


	13. Chapter 13

The Sweetest Thing Chapter 13  
  
By obi's girl  
  
Chapter 13, Post 1  
  
Han fixed his collar and sleeves one more time before seeing Leia. Normally, he wouldn't wear his military uniform (he didn't think it would still fit him just right) but it seemed only appropriate for the occasion. Today was his mother in laws funeral. Han had never known the woman but earlier on in his relationship with Leia, he figured mother and daughter would be very much alike - stubborn, quick whit and the most fierce temper in the galaxy! Or maybe that came from Anakin's side, Han thought and shrugged, brushing his shoulders for any lint and then left the view of the mirror and went to Leia's room.  
  
"Leia, sweet heart, are you ready to leave?" he called, standing outside their bedroom. She had been there for hours, not leaving the room until "everything was perfect". "Leia? Princess?" Han huffed and then finally keyed in a code, opening the door to the room.  
  
Leia sat at the dresser, brushing her hair and humming to herself. Han turned briefly, noting that the dress he'd laid out the night before was still sitting on the bed, barely touched. //She's still grief stricken, it's understandable. //  
  
"Honey, we don't have to go if you don't want to. But Luke wants you there, she was your mother and you should be able to say a proper goodbye,"  
  
Leia put down her brush and turned to him suddenly, a bright smile on her face, "I saw mom a couple weeks ago. She told me about Naboo, about her sister, Luke and mine's aunt. She loved Naboo, Han. I'd never been there but I can imagine it was much like Alderaan."  
  
Han frowned, sitting down slowly on the bed and setting the dress aside, "Leia...Princess..."  
  
"Ever since I knew I was adopted, I had this strong instinct to find her but somehow, I never did and now she's here with us, Han. She's here with me and Luke...it wasn't the perfect reunion but she's here."  
  
"Leia, what's wrong?" Han cried, looking incredulously at his wife. He sighed, glanced at the dress and then stood up suddenly, holding the dress in his hands. "Leia, you need to stop this! I know it's hard for you but you need to put this dress on. Luke is expecting us,"  
  
Leia took hold of the dress, looking at the dark fabric in her hands, "Why do I need this?"  
  
Han grumbled, "Because we're attending your mother's funeral. Leia, don't you remember? You were there with Luke in the med bay when Cilighal told us,"  
  
Leia stared at the dress again, laughed to herself and threw it back at Han, "My mother's NOT dead, Han. I don't know what you're talking about," she paused, "And this dress is ugly. I know I couldn't have chosen it!"  
  
"Leia, wake up! Please Leia, whatever it is you're doing, stop it,"  
  
"I'm not doing anything Han. You're the one that's talking like a crazy old man. My mother is not dead, but she is waiting for me. I have to go to her apartment and see her," she whispered.  
  
Han nodded, standing there as Leia fixed her hair in braids and happily left the room, on her way to her mother's apartment.  
  
~~  
  
Jaina studied herself in the mirror as Jag struggled to get his collar to look right. She had only seen him once don his traditional Chiss military uniform. The first time she met him was during the reception in Tofunda Bay on Ithor. They were both much younger then; Jaina was just beginning her flight career in the Rogue Squadron and Jag, he was a hotshot pilot. She smiled, remembering how he bypassed all the politicians to meet her. Thing seemed simpler then. Jaina had fewer responsibilities; she was a great pilot but she didn't play any significant role in the war against the Vong.  
  
So much had changed now. The war, she realized could last for decades but at the moment, it didn't concern her. She smiled and turned to him, fixing his collar for him. It seemed like only yesterday she was on Naboo with Jag and her devoted handmaiden was her confidant and friend. Maybe it would have been better if Padmé had stayed as Larissa.  
  
"I think that's enough, darling," Jag whispered and Jaina stepped away as he fixed the rest of his military uniform.  
  
She nodded and went to sit on the edge of their bed, fidgeting and then noticed the japer snippet sitting on the dresser. "Why didn't she take it back from me?"  
  
Jag turned to his wife and then to the dresser, fingering the necklace, "Maybe she wanted you to have it,"  
  
"It was hers, Jag. Anakin gave it to her; he was young when it happened but it was the first real bond between them," she cried, "I don't understand why she didn't take it back,"  
  
"Jaina?"  
  
Jaina nodded, lulling her head as she sobbed, "I knew, Jag,"  
  
Jag frowned, leaning off the dresser and sitting beside Jaina, "Knew what? That she was sick and dying?"  
  
"No, I knew who she was. I had this strong feeling when I met her; something about her was familiar to me. I knew it when I snuck back to my room that first night we were together and she caught me. It reminded me of mom when she caught me and Jacen and Anakin getting into trouble and then trying to hide what we were doing,"  
  
"Was it the Force that told you?" Jag questioned.  
  
Jaina nodded, smiling sourly at him, "Not the Force. My heart. My heart was telling me there was something about this woman and that somehow, I was connected to her. For years, my Uncle Luke always searched for signs that we had family else where in the galaxy. But for one week, my grandmother was my handmaiden, my caretaker and I never once acknowledged that I knew her secret because I didn't want to admit it to myself,"  
  
Jag shrugged, "Maybe you did that because you didn't want to know the truth,"  
  
"I was stupid Jag. I yelled at her, telling her there was no way she could be my grandmother because it just wasn't possible,"  
  
"But that was then, Jaina. Before, um, before, you had accepted her," he reasoned.  
  
Jaina huffed, "Because it didn't feel right to leave there and have her believe I resented her. I didn't want her to believe that,"  
  
Jag smiled, leaned in and kissed her forehead, "Somehow my love, I don't think she resents you. If she didn't care, she wouldn't have told you and returned with us,"  
  
She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder, "It just seems like everything is falling apart because before we even get to the good things we're supposed to enjoy."  
  
Tbc  
  
Chapter 13, Post 2  
  
Han leaned impatiently against the side on the hallway as he waited for his brother-in-law to answer. He started to tap his fingers on the wall and rub his chin; he couldn't understand how things had changed so quickly. Somehow Leia had blocked out the memory of mother's death and her illness, only remembering her reunion with her the first couple months after she arrived. Han grunted as Luke finally answered the door.  
  
He stormed into the room, passing Mara and Ben as he went straight to their bedroom. He'd hoped Leia hadn't gone straight to Padmé's apartment and maybe stopped by her brother's first, but she wasn't there.  
  
"Han, what's wrong? Where's Leia?" Luke asked.  
  
Han turned to him, "She's gone, kid," Luke glanced at Mara, but she only shrugged, not understanding what he was saying. "I mean, she's lost it. Somehow, Leia's put herself in this little world where her mother is still alive, and her death didn't even happen,"  
  
"Regression?" Luke questioned and sat down, "Does Jaina know about this?"  
  
"No, I went to see if she was ready to leave. The dress I laid out for her was still on our bed and she was brushing her hair....but the way she talked Luke, it scares me. I realize she was never actually raised by the woman but this beyond denial," Han explained, "I don't know what to do, kid,"  
  
Mara positioned Ben on her other arm, "Han, Leia's lost a lot in this war. She lost both her sons and now her mother..."  
  
Han grumbled, "I couldn't stop any of it. I don't think what she's going through is something temporary. What if she's like this for a long time?"  
  
"Where is Leia now?" Luke asked.  
  
"She said she was going to see her mother, at her apartment but there's nothing there. Just boxes of her stuff and unpacked things, we haven't even gone through yet,"  
  
Luke nodded, grabbed his cloak, "Mara, take Han and Ben ahead. Jag and Jaina, I think are already there. Whatever happens, don't tell them anything about Leia's condition. Or anyone else for that matter," he turned and looked at his brother-in-law, "I can't promise anything, Han..."  
  
"I know kid, I know," he whispered.  
  
~~  
  
Cherith breathed slowly as she focused all her energy into the red punching bag. She was almost alone in the gym, if not for a few Jedi that were meditating. Somehow, Cherith never really caught onto how relaxing meditating could be or how it helped one be with the Force; she preferred other ways to calm herself. Some of those other ways included dragging out a punching bag and beating it until there wasn't anything else to beat.  
  
It just her grandmother's death she was venting, it was everything. In a few short months, she would be a big sister; her best friends made it their personal mission to make sure she had a love life when she didn't even want them to know she already had one, and, also the fact that everyone expected her to accept everything the way things are! She didn't want to have baby brother; her grandmother was gone and there wasn't anything she could there to bring her back.  
  
Cherith stopped hitting the bag momentarily, holding it until it stopped swinging from her punches. Above everything else, she didn't want to attend her great grandmother's funeral. It wasn't that she didn't care; she did care, a lot. It was...  
  
It was about the first time she met Padmé, how she almost killed her because she was expecting to see her. It was about the small lunches they would have together, and Cherith would talk to her about things, private things. She had become her conscious and now, it was back to listening to her own advice instead from someone else. She didn't know anything about making choices, figuring the bad choices from the good ones.  
  
She stood there, staring back at the punching bag. Her reverie had broken her want to pummel the thing and she walked away, sitting instead on the mat. She rolled her shoulders, breathing slowly as she tried to meditate. Cherith tried to remember what her Uncle Luke told her about meditation but she still felt wired. She felt like screaming; nothing was making her comfortable or relaxed!  
  
"Cherith?" Valin asked as he crossed the mat, "Hey, aren't you attending your grand mother's funeral? Your mom and dad are already there,"  
  
Cherith shrugged, grabbing her towel on the bench and wiping away sweat, "I don't want to go," she whispered.  
  
"Why not?" Valin simply asked, trying to understand her.  
  
"Because...I don't want to," Cherith shot back, "It's fine, Val. There isn't a law that says you have to attend a funeral when you don't want to."  
  
Valin nodded, sitting down on the mat next to her, "I know you two were close; you always went to her for advice...Are you sure you don't want to go?"  
  
Cherith huffed and turned to him, "Are you going?"  
  
"Yes," he said, "I didn't know her very well but it's the right thing to do,"  
  
"I don't want to go," she repeated, "I don't want to sit there and watch a bunch of people talk about her, and then expect me to say something about her. I don't want to be put on the spot like that...I don't want," Cherith choked as a small tear dropped from her eye; it didn't surprise her to see it but she was still angry at herself for letting it happen. "I don't want them to see me fall apart like this,"  
  
Valin shrugged and moved closer to her, placing his arm around her shoulder, "It's a natural reaction, Cherith. I would be concerned if you didn't show any emotion,"  
  
She nodded, "No, it's not right," Cherith paused and bit her lip, "The last time I saw her, she pushed me to talk about my feelings for you,"  
  
"Your birthday,"  
  
"The dance was her idea," she admitted, "All those times I talked with her, I never hinted about my feelings for you but she knew how much you meant to me,"  
  
Valin smiled, kissing her cheek, "If you don't want to go, I won't go. That's the way it goes, Cherith. I wouldn't want to push you to do anything you don't want to do, but this is your last chance to say goodbye to her. After today, you'll never have that chance again. So, I'd take it,"  
  
Cherith nodded, "I want to say goodbye to her, I want her to come back but I know that's not possible. Saying goodbye means she's not coming back," she paused and smiled wryly, "I don't want to miss this chance, Val. I need to say goodbye."  
  
Valin stood up first from the mat, and then extended his hand to her. Cherith smiled and slipped hers into his, helping her from the mat and they continued to hold hands as they left the gym.  
  
Chapter 13, Post 3  
  
Syal Antilles scowled as she stood staring at herself in the mirror. Unlike her little sister, she hated dresses. Behind her, Myri danced around the room, oblivious to her sister's bad attitude. Why did she even have to wear a dress? Dresses were stupid and it wasn't even a pretty dress...The minute that thought entered her mind she was being too picky about the dress she despised so much, Syal did the one thing she could only think of to resolve the situation.  
  
"Daaadddy!!!" Syal yelled.  
  
Myri stopped dancing and quickly moved to the bed, sitting obediently, hands folded in her lap, horrified she was in trouble.  
  
Wedge rushed into the room a minute later, his collar still not fixed. "What is it? What's the problem?"  
  
Syal crossed her arms defiantly, her eye narrowed, "Why do I have to wear a dress? Daddy, I hate dresses! This isn't a party we're attending, so why do I have to wear a dress?"  
  
Wedge moaned and slapped his face, "Syal, sweetheart, I'm not going to argue with you about this. It's only one day and a couple hours," he said and sighed, "I promise, I'll take you girls out for ice cream later after the service. Is that okay?"  
  
Even though she was only eight years old. Syal was very mature for her age and sometimes that meant, temper tantrums. "You're bribing me," she said firmly, "Bribery works,"  
  
He smiled, thankful he was still able to bribe his eldest daughter, using her weakness against her. Wedge started to fix his collar again as he left the room. As he walked down the hall, he heard voices in the main room. Iella was there, talking to two other people.  
  
"Excuse me, darling," she said, "Wedge, where are you? Aren't you going to greet your niece?"  
  
Wedge smiled and then frowned, walking calmly into the living room. He expected to see Jag and Jaina but it was his other niece. "Hello Cherith, Valin. Um Cherith, where's your parents?"  
  
Cherith shrugged, "Mom and dad are already at the service," she said and looked at Valin, "We just wanted to stop by, I wanted to stop by and see my cousins."  
  
"Syal's a bit fussy about her dress but I was able to bribe her..." he said, receiving a glare from his wife, "I can't help it if she hates wearing dresses."  
  
Iella rolled her eyes, glancing at the wall chrono, "Wedge, we better leave now before the everything starts. Girls!"  
  
Myri ran out first, followed by a much calmer Syal, walking gracefully to the door. She stopped short though as she noticed Cherith and flung her arms around the girls' legs. "It's nice to see you too, Myri but I need my legs in order to leave,"  
  
The girl nodded and then moved back, twirling and showing off her dress, "How do I look cousin Cherith?"  
  
"Beautiful," she said, "Syal, you look nice too," Cherith bent down to her level, "To be honest, I don't like dresses that much either. Whatever your dad is planning on later, do you think we can tag along?"  
  
"Oooh, can Cherith and Valin buy ice cream with us, daddy!" Syal cried, "Palezzee, daddy?!"  
  
Wedge nodded and then moved aside as everyone left the apartment. Valin nudged Cherith, placing his arm around her shoulder, "That was really nice of you,"  
  
"What was nice of me?" she questioned.  
  
"Telling Syal she looked nice," Valin said, "I figured the whole not like dresses things came from your mom,"  
  
Cherith shrugged, "I don't see the point in dressing up for a highly depressing occasion --- I mean, wearing something like a dress or something. I'm not a fashion queen, my friend and I don't claim to be but dresses are overrated,"  
  
"Well, that definitely makes you Solo, a Fel," he joked and Cherith pushed him playfully as Wedge and Iella exchanged glances, watching them.  
  
~~  
  
Han fidgeted and tapped his foot as he waited for Luke to return with Leia. Mara stood off to the side, greeting everyone as they arrived in the hall. She turned, noted Han's nervousness and walked over to her brother-in-law. "Han, whatever is happening to Leia, I know she wouldn't be acting this way if her mother's death didn't matter to her," she said.  
  
"I want her to be here, but I don't know. Maybe this is too much for her to handle. She lost Anakin and Jacen, she found her mother and then lost her," he said and then paused as Luke arrived. He hoped Leia followed him into the room but she didn't. Luke sighed, and then went over to his wife and Han. "She's not coming, is she?"  
  
"Who's not coming?" a voice asked from behind. They all turned, facing Cherith and Valin, Wedge, Iella and the girls. "Who's not coming?" Cherith asked again.  
  
"Kid, I hate to tell you this..." Han started but then someone else interrupted them, and Han froze as he stared at his wife. "Leia? Princess?"  
  
Leia nodded and said, "I don't want to be here, Han but I know I have to be,"  
  
Cherith glanced curiously at her uncle Luke, and then he promised to talk to her later. As he looked at his niece, Luke noted the closeness between her and Valin. He looked at Wedge and Iella, and they smiled, knowing the same secret.  
  
"Where's Jag and Jaina?" Mara asked, interrupting the lull.  
  
"Mom and dad are on their way," Cherith answered, and then looked at Valin, "We're going to save a seat for them now," She tugged Valin's sleeve and he followed in tow.  
  
Luke nodded, watching Valin and Cherith as they sat together and he laughed. "Could they be anymore obvious? When did you two figure it out?"  
  
Wedge shrugged, "It is hard not too, Luke. They arrived at our place together, and it seems, they have been inseparable for many weeks,"  
  
"When do you think we should tell them we already know and that there's no need to hide?" Iella asked.  
  
"We could have fun with this," Luke added, "Let them believe we don't notice,"  
  
Mara laughed, "That's too cruel, Luke. Jag doesn't like Valin, the longer she doesn't tell him, the more he won't like it,"  
  
He shrugged, "True but Jaina likes him,"  
  
Han cleared his throat and the group broke up, settling down as Jag and Jaina arrived, and Kyp and Sera followed them. Kyp noted Cherith was sitting with Valin, and nodded to Sera sit near them. As they all settled down, Luke came to the podium, "Thank you all for coming. I hate funerals, I didn't like sitting through my niece's funeral but I had to but now, my mother and Leia's is dead. And the woman, we never knew growing up, we have to pay our respects," he paused and sighed, "A moment of silence, please,"  
  
~~  
  
"Can we please leave now?" Cherith begged Valin, for the sixth time after the service. He promised her they wouldn't stay long, promised her at least five times before but Valin lingered awhile longer, talking to his dad and offering his condolences to Cherith's family.  
  
"Why do you want to leave so badly?" he finally asked her.  
  
Cherith shrugged, "Because funerals are weird, and remember, my friend, I was once dead too, so it's really morbid,"  
  
"You didn't attend your own funeral?  
  
Cherith's face went pale and she suddenly felt sick, "Horn, can we please leave now. I don't want to be here!!"  
  
Valin reluctantly nodded and turned slowly to leave, Cherith trailing behind him but stopped once his father called them over. Cherith muttered a Corellian curse, looked at Valin as they both turned to Corran. "Where are you two going?" he asked.  
  
"Leaving actually," Cherith replied, "I feel – it's weird being here,"  
  
"I understand that," Corran whispered and looked at his son. He felt a vibe between Cherith and Valin, something had changed between them...Corran's eyebrows furrowed and smiled once he realized what that something was. "You can take her to the apartment and eat something, if you want. Your mother and I will probably be here longer,"  
  
Valin nodded and then looked at Cherith, who leaned forward and whispered, "Thank you, Master Horn,"  
  
tbc 


	14. Chapter 14

The Sweetest Thing By obi's girl  
  
Chapter 14, Post 1  
  
"What was that look all about?" Cherith asked her friend once they were clear of the bay, and away from his father and her family.  
  
Valin shrugged, scratching his head absent-mindedly, "Nothing,"  
  
Cherith laughed and then sidestepped in front of him, stopping him, "No, something's going on. What is it? Your father wouldn't have given you that look if something wasn't going on?"  
  
"Why would you think something is going on, Fel?"  
  
"Because I know you Valin, and since I have met you, you've always been a really bad liar," she said and smiled, "Something is going on, I want to know what it is. I demand to know, don't make me wrestle you for the truth. You know I will if forced too,"  
  
Valin raised his head and looked at her, "It's you, Cherith. Everyone knows about us. Your uncle Luke knows, my family knows...we can't keep hiding from people anymore,"  
  
Cherith's smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown. She hadn't told him she told Kyp, so he was one more person who knew but she made him promise not to tell anyone.  
  
"I wanted to go to your parents before and tell them too but you were scared, but I had to talk to somebody, so I talked your uncle Luke," Valin explained, "My family and Sith, even Jysella knows,"  
  
"Jysella's only ten years old...she can't possibly," Cherith stopped herself, "We're not all in the dark, Valin. Chances are my parents already know we're an item but even if they did, I know my mom likes you. Dad, on the other hand, thinks I'm growing up too fast,"  
  
Valin shrugged and murmured something, turning his head away from her slightly, "Maybe he's right,"  
  
Cherith choked and pulled away from Valin, "Are you saying my father is right? Valin, I, what's happening here?"  
  
"Maybe we need some time apart from each other," Valin finally said, "We rushed into this and now, we're in over our heads, Cherith. I mean, do you honestly want to keep sneaking around and looking for empty rooms so we can be alone?"  
  
"Yes, because I'm not ready to have our relationship public, Valin," Cherith retorted, "We both made mistakes here, friend. You're not the only one. I wanted things to be secret but I didn't take my own advice..."  
  
"Wait a minute, who did you tell?" Valin interrupted.  
  
Cherith felt like yelling but she knew that would be inappropriate. Instead, she stared into Valin's eyes, "I told Kyp about us, but that's all. I trust Kyp,"  
  
"But you wouldn't let me tell anyone because you didn't want anyone else to know?" he shot back, "Cherith, if this thing was only supposed to be between us, it should have stayed that way. But it hasn't. My family knows, your uncle Luke knows, and Kyp Durron knows...is there anyone else who doesn't know?"  
  
"I trust Kyp, Valin. I'm not exactly knowledgeable in the areas of dating. My dad doesn't like you but my mom does, which divides them both on the subject and Kyp was the only one I could trust to understand me,"  
  
"And I don't understand you?" Valin cried, "I am your best friend, Cherith. I thought that was why our relationship worked so well, because we understood each other,"  
  
Cherith moaned and muttered some Corellian curses, "Maybe we're not as good friends as we thought, maybe this was just a stupid fling and we're both realizing what a horrible mistake it was," she paused, "To make things easier for you, Valin, I'll be the first to walk away," Cherith turned away from him and started to walk down the opposite corridor.  
  
~~  
  
Syal Antilles rolled her eyes as Myri went on and on about her favorite ice cream, favorite toppings, favorite sauce...She looked pleadingly at her mom but she only smiled. Finally, Wedge scooped up Myri and lifted her over his shoulders and set her legs around his neck, placing her out of reach from her older sister.  
  
"Aren't Cherith and Valin supposed to be joining us?" Syal asked her mother as they walked to the ice cream parlor.  
  
Cherith and Valin had left the service by themselves but now Iella had this uneasy feeling something terrible had happened. She looked at Wedge, and he nodded, understanding her feelings. "You girls go on inside and pick out what you want," he said, kneeling to the ground and letting Myri down.  
  
Myri didn't wait for Syal as she ran inside the ice cream place and Syal looked at both her parents. She knew something had happened but shrugged and followed her sister inside. Iella smiled, leaned up and kissed his cheek before walking back down the street.  
  
~~  
  
Boys are stupid, Cherith decided as she sat alone in her room. She thought she understood Valin but as it turned out, she didn't know him at all. Cherith didn't understand why this was happening; they didn't do or say anything wrong so why was she sitting alone in her room with a broken heart?  
  
~~  
  
Valin grudgingly moved into the empty booth, wanting nothing more than to be alone. He decided he was either really stupid or just made the biggest mistake of his life, or if it was possible, both. Cherith honestly cared about him and even though they were both young, they both knew the bond they shared was much more than friendship.  
  
His parents would argue that he's too young to be in love with a girl but if Valin were honest with himself, he'd know that he'd fallen hard for his best friend a long time ago. He barely knew Cherith when he met her for the first time in the gym but they became quick friends, she was the first girl he'd kissed, the first girl he was ever serious about and he knew, as long as he lived, she would be his only girl.  
  
So why in the seven hells of Corellia did he break her heart?  
  
Chapter 14, Post 2  
  
Jaina Solo-Fel nearly collapsed, sensing her daughter's sad and confused emotions. She knew Padmé's death had affected Cherith but she felt there was something else that happened to make her feel this way. She turned to Jag, whom was talking her uncle Luke and the both of them stared back at her. "Something's happened, Cherith's sad,"  
  
"She did leave early but I think that was just to get away from the funeral, she was really close to Padme," Jag explained and nodded, "She left with Valin, he hurt her?"  
  
"Jag, calm down before you start looking for him," Jaina cried, "Stay here! I'll talk to Cherith..."  
  
Luke shrugged, glancing at Jag. Clearly, he wanted to be the one to talk to his daughter but Jaina had taken charge of the situation. "Jag, I know you want to talk to Cherith but I don't think she'd want to hear you bashing Valin in front of her when she's hurt like this," she said.  
  
"No one hurts my daughter, Jaina and he hurt her...but you're right, you should go,"  
  
~~  
  
Jaina walked calmly down the hall, rehearsing what she should say to Cherith once she came to the apartment, she slammed into Kyp Durron and fell backwards onto the floor. Kyp laughed, and then knelt down, helping her up from the floor. "Sorry Goddess," he mumbled, "Where you going in a hurry? Where's Jag?"  
  
"Still at the service," she said, "There's a family emergency I need to attend too,"  
  
"Other than your own grandmother's funeral?" Kyp questioned. Jaina only rolled her eyes; annoyed he'd question her. "I'm sorry Goddess...I was just curious,"  
  
Jaina uncrossed her arms and pulled him to the side of the hall, "I'm going to see Cherith. I felt she was really sad about something, or someone probably. I think she and Valin had an argument about something,"  
  
Could it be they'd had their first fight as a couple and Jaina felt the after affects? Kyp frowned and looked at Jaina seriously, "I don't think you should go to her,"  
  
"What?" Jaina cried, repulsed he would say such a thing, "She's my daughter and she's in pain, I have to go to her. Cherith needs me, Kyp!"  
  
"Jaina, you don't understand...Cherith, she's grieving, she ---"he huffed, "For the last couple weeks, Cherith and Valin have been more than friends. They've been sneaking around together and kissing in empty closets,"  
  
Jaina moaned and backed away, "And Valin broke it off before anything got serious, is that it?"  
  
Kyp nodded, "I don't know what happened or what was said, but the only explanation I can give is that the pain you felt from Cherith was the after affects of her break up with Valin,"  
  
"How is it you know more about this than I do when Cherith is my daughter?"  
  
Kyp slapped his own face, not surprised Jaina would ask him that question. Lately, he had become everyone's confidant. "She told me,"  
  
Jaina's eyebrows furrowed and Kyp could tell she was more than angry, "You're only her Master, her teacher! I'm her mother, Kyp! She knows she can talk to me, why is it she felt she couldn't talk to me when it was okay for her to go to you and tell you about this?"  
  
"I don't know, Jaina. Maybe she felt she didn't want to burden you with this. I mean Jaina, you have enough to worry about with the twins coming..."  
  
"That's no excuse. Yes, I have a stomach the size of a bantha but that doesn't stop me from being a mother to my own daughter, Kyp! And you, the minute she told you, you should have told me!" Jaina yelled but Kyp only stood there, nodding his head as Jaina's hormones continued to fire. "This is insane! I'm her mother, we were both dead, that's a bonding thing, isn't it? She should have come to me and told me about this. I like Valin, I really do and he's a good kid. Jag doesn't like him so it makes sense she wouldn't tell him but me, I'm her mother! Obviously, we weren't dead a long time for us to bond as mother and daughter...." Jaina drowned on some more and Kyp suddenly found himself sleepy.  
  
"Jaina...? Jaina...?"  
  
Jaina finally broke out of her reverie in time to see Kyp fall onto the ground, "Oh Kyp, I'm sorry!" she cried, throwing her arms around him, "I know this wasn't your fault! The fact is, I'm a horrible mother and forced Cherith to run to you when I should have been there for her!"  
  
Kyp reluctantly patted her back and smiled, "You're forgiven, Jaina. Now, I believe Cherith is waiting for you. You should go and see her,"  
  
"I don't know if I can face her. I mean, what do I say to her? You know more about this situation than I do...you should go and talk to her,"  
  
"Me?" Kyp choked, "You're her mother, Jaina. This is the time for you to bond with her again, you should go. I wouldn't know what to say to the kid,"  
  
Jaina fidgeted, her sniffles subsiding, "Okay, I'll go," she said and started down the walk and then turned back to him, "Will you come too? In case, I start to lose it, you can finish for me?"  
  
Kyp only nodded; Jaina smiled happily, throwing her arms around them and then continued down the hallway. Kyp looked up at the ceiling, nodding his head, "Why? Why do these things happen to me? Why do I have to be everyone's confidant?"  
  
Chapter 14, Post 3  
  
Iella walked quietly into the Fel quarters, passing the main room and followed the cries to Cherith's room. As soon as she reached the door, Iella knew she was in terrible pain and for a moment, considered if it was really her place to talk to her. Cherith was her niece, but only her niece.  
  
Iella bit her lip, fidgeted and as she turned to leave, she heard Cherith call to her. "Please don't go," she cried and Iella entered the room, sitting on the bed beside her.  
  
"I came by to ask you what flavor ice cream you liked, Wedge and I were going to stop by later and give you a take home cone," she said and smiled.  
  
Cherith shrugged and sniffled, "I don't have a favorite ice cream,"  
  
"Oh," she mused, "Syal loves chocolate, would you like to bring a chocolate flavored cone?"  
  
"Whatever," Cherith replied and looked at her, "You didn't come here to ask me what flavor ice cream is my favorite; you came to check on me, didn't you?"  
  
Iella smiled, shifting her weight on the bed, leaning instead on one hand, "I didn't want to intrude but as your aunt, I know something is bothering you. Cherith, what is it?"  
  
"Honestly, I don't know. The only thing I know is that boys are stupid,"  
  
Iella relaxed on the bed, leaning back on her palms, "I guess I can be happy then I never had a son," she laughed, "You and Valin had a fight?"  
  
Cherith nodded and jumped up from the bed, pacing the room instead. "I don't know why it happened. He said we needed time apart from each other...I'd spent the last hour trying to figure out if there was something I did wrong and or maybe if there was something he did wrong, or something we both did wrong. But I really don't know,"  
  
"Valin's just confused, Cherith," she soothed, "What else did you talk about?"  
  
Cherith paced some more and then stopped, "I lied to him – I told him I didn't want anyone else to know about us but I told Kyp and Uncle Luke figured out there was something between us and now everything is really messed up,"  
  
"Believe me darling, adults are not blind when it comes to love. With or without Jedi powers, we still know these things,"  
  
"So everyone knows then?" Cherith questioned, "Great! It's worse than I thought!"  
  
Iella shrugged, "I wouldn't go that far and say the entire base knows, Cherith but I would say your family knows. Some of them may feel a little left, but I think they'll get over it,"  
  
Cherith was silent for a long time, stopped pacing and sat back down on the bed, crossing her legs, "Then I guess if I confessed to you that I love Valin Horn, you would be happy for me?" Before Iella could reply, Cherith rambled on, "I think I love him. I realize I'm too young for an extreme revelation like this but I do. I love our sparring matches and how sometimes he lets himself lose so I can win. I love how he wrote me a song for on my birthday and sang it to me in the lounge. He gave me my first kiss and even though I reacted badly, he understood why I was afraid and wanted to wait until I was older. He stayed with me until I fell asleep after eating Mirax's alcohol ryschate cake because he wanted to make sure I slept ok. He understands how stressed I am and when he kisses me, everything I feel before that moment, goes away,"  
  
"I love Valin Horn, my best friend and I know deep down, he loves me too,"  
  
Iella felt her eyes tear and she smiled, "The one thing I've forgotten about you Cherith is that you're incredibly intelligent and sophisticated and not the typical 15-year-old girl,"  
  
Cherith shrugged, "I'm not your typical 15-year-old?"  
  
"You've had to bear a lot of responsibility early in life, Cherith. You were forced to grow up quickly and adapt to situations," she paused and smiled, "I think Valin understands this and that's why he's backed away,"  
  
"There was still no reason why he had to break things off with me. If he had told me there was something wrong, I would have listened to him," Cherith huffed, "I wouldn't even know where to look for him,"  
  
Iella shrugged and smiled, "Why do you need to look? If you listen to you heart, you'll know where he is. Close your eyes and think about him. Forget about what's going on now and think about only him,"  
  
Cherith closed her eyes, extending her mind and eyes to her surroundings. She walked first to the gym – of course, he wouldn't be there. The gym was more of her hangouts than hers.... or theirs?  
  
"The lounge," she whispered, "He's in the lounge," Cherith opened her eyes, smiled thanks to Iella and then scurried from the room, nearly falling over Kyp and her mother as they entered the apartment. "Sorry mom, Kyp but I have to go," she said hurriedly, smiled and then ran from the apartment.  
  
~~  
  
"Valin, you made it!" Myri cried as he walked into the diner, Wedge looked up from his place sitting beside Syal and frowned. Cherith wasn't with him, Syal noticed too but didn't say anything, enjoying her chocolate sundae. He smiled forcefully, walking to the table and sitting beside Myri. "What do you want, Valin?" she asked, putting the menu in front of him, "No specials today but pretty much everything is good,"  
  
Valin smiled, "I'm really not that hungry, actually,"  
  
Wedge called over a waitress and a pretty girl came over with a pen and paper, ready to take orders. She smiled at the girls, especially ay Myri who had strawberry sauce all over her lips, an obvious sign she was enjoying her sundae. "What would you like kid?"  
  
"Uh, blue milk, if you have some, please," he said. The girl jotted down the name, and for a minute, she looked confused. Apparently, she'd never heard of blue milk before. "If you don't have any, jawa juice is fine," The confused look on her face vanished and she walked back to the counter.  
  
"You left in a hurry with Cherith...Did she have an appointment to attend to? Kyp attended the funeral, so I know all plans for training were probably cancelled," Wedge said.  
  
Valin shrugged, playing with an opened straw covering, "Cherith felt uncomfortable being there. It was really morbid for her,"  
  
Wedge nodded, "That's understandable...So, you dropped her off at the apartment?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
Myri broke into the conversation, "That's too bad. These sundaes are really good, she's missing a lot,"  
  
Valin stopped fiddling with the straw covering and smiled, "Yeah, she is missing a lot," Wedge smiled, feeling his smile and concern for her was sincerely genuine. "You know Cherith, she likes to be in the gym to clear her mind when she doesn't want to think; she's always like that,"  
  
"That's the Solo side," Wedge added and smiled, "The Fel side keep their emotions inside where they're safe and won't be hurt,"  
  
"I guess she has the best of both," Valin agreed, "Honestly though, so much has been going on lately in her life, she needs to breathe,"  
  
Wedge shrugged, "That's true but at the same time, you can't force anything else on her. She needs to breathe Valin, not be secluded from the ones she loves,"  
  
Valin leaned back in the booth and frowned, sensing the tone and meaning in his voice, "She's not alone, she still has her parents and her family,"  
  
"They'll always be there for her but the one she loves, the person she really cares about --- if he really cared about her, he wouldn't leave her during a time she really needs him the most," Wedge said and then glanced at Myri and Syal. They'd just finished eating their sundaes and were wiping their hands. He moved out of the booth, as Myri jumped down and Syal followed her. Syal took her sister's hand, escorting her to the bathroom. Wedge watched them together for a moment and then slid back into the booth. "I'm sorry Valin, I don't mean to be this way but Cherith is my niece. And I know, the two of you have had this really strong bond since you first met and you really care about her but I don't understand ---"  
  
"Why I would leave her?" Valin finished, "Because we're too young, because we can't admit how we feel about each other. If I tell Cherith I love her, and she tells me the same thing, it'll be too much for both of us. I'm only 17 years old, she's 15 -- we're both too young for this,"  
  
"You don't believe love can exist this early in life?"  
  
Valin nodded, "I do, absolutely I believe it does. But my dad and Cherith's father would say otherwise, I think,"  
  
Wedge shrugged, "I don't know about that. Jag met Jaina when she was only 16 years old, and he knew he liked her. And today, they're happily married with a beautiful daughter and two sons on the way. That was love, wasn't it?"  
  
"But we're too young,"  
  
"Listen to me, Valin. Love happens, it doesn't matter when or how old you are, it finds you," he said and leaned back, "If Jag says otherwise, I'll just have to remind him for years since he had been separated from Jaina, she was the only girl he ever dreamed about,"  
  
Valin nodded, "We're both too young for this. It was okay when we both realized we liked each other and that there was a connection but now, it's different,"  
  
"Different isn't always bad, Valin,"  
  
"Maybe but things are happening too fast and it's just better we slow down a bit before..."  
  
"..Before you admit those three wonderful words you're both not ready to admit?" Wedge finished, "Let me put it this way, Valin. Which is better, never telling Cherith how you feel or keep her at a distance? Both are bad options to me. You have to talk to her,"  
  
Valin nodded again, "I can't. She's probably really angry with me right now,"  
  
"You don't know that,"  
  
"I know she was upset after the fight," Valin snapped, "I didn't want to hurt her but I'm scared of these feelings,"  
  
Wedge shrugged, "Chances are, she probably is too," Valin gestured to the bathroom and he turned as Myri and Syal returned. "I hope when you see Cherith, tell her we'll send a chocolate ice cream sundae her way as a special treat for missing this one," Valin nodded thanks and moved out from the booth, leaving before the waitress came back with his jawa juice.  
  
~~  
  
Cherith wandered down the hallway, wrapping her arms around her waist. During the first couple minutes after leaving the apartment, Cherith was sure this was the right thing to do. She wanted to tell Valin how she felt; now almost near the lounge itself (standing out of it actually) she was terrified. What if this was a really bad idea? What if he wasn't ready for this big step? What if she wasn't? So many questions hit her at once but deep down, Cherith knew she had to do this. She breathed slowly and entered the lounge, holding her head high and then sunk once she saw Valin wasn't at their booth.  
  
He wasn't there. She thought he would be there, but he wasn't. The booth was empty; there wasn't a glass of blue milk to indicate that he had been there. Cherith turned around and walked back outside of the lounge.  
  
She was certain he would be there; she felt it in her heart he was there in the lounge but he wasn't. //Maybe it isn't meant to be, // she realized. //He'll always be my best friend, that will never change but it simply isn't meant to be, // Cherith nodded to herself and walked back down the hallway to the apartment.  
  
On the opposite side of the hallway, Valin Horn strode into the lounge and walked up to the bar, ordering two steaks and two glasses of blue milk. He smiled at the bartender and the moved to the side, waiting for the order. He held the tray and walked slowly to the booth, and set the extra plate and blue milk on the other side. Valin turned and looked around the lounge.  
  
It wasn't very busy, a few pilots at the bar and more people at smaller tables. He glanced at the chrono and then at the door. Maybe he was pushing his luck. If Cherith wanted to see him, she would have but it was very late already. Valin frowned and then took the tray from the table and returned to the bar. "Can you put these to go, please?" he asked the waitress and she took the tray from him and started to put the food in boxes.  
  
Tomorrow, he'd talk to Cherith tomorrow.  
  
tbc 


	15. Chapter 15

The Sweetest Thing Chapter 15  
  
By obi's girl  
  
A/N: Finally, some Jag and Jaina romance, angst!  
  
Chapter 15, Post 1  
  
The Day After.  
  
Luke remembered the day after his father's funeral; the entire ground crew had slept in, drunk and hung over from the night's celebration. But there was no celebration the night before. He'd attended his mother's funeral, said all the things he was expected to say but somehow, still felt empty inside. He glanced at the wall chrono and collapsed back onto the bed.  
  
"Is there anything really important that I need to do today?" he asked Mara, who was still asleep in her side of the bed. Mara mumbled something and then went back to sleep. "Nothing has really changed,"  
  
Mara moaned and then finally turned around, leaning her head on her hand, "To answer your question, I don't think there's anything really important to do today,"  
  
Luke huffed and glanced at the chrono again. "Will anything change?"  
  
"I don't know," she said, "Your mother was a wonderful woman Luke but we all have to move on,"  
  
"I was afraid of that," Luke whispered.  
  
~~  
  
Jaina Solo moaned, grabbing the covers and pulled them over her face as the sun disturbed her sleep. Jag lay beside her unaffected by the harsh sun, but its bright rays still bothered her. She gave up in defeat and wearily opened her eyes, adjusting to the light. Her sleep had been interrupted but if Jaina had been honest with herself, she'd know that she couldn't sleep at all.  
  
It wasn't too long ago she had died herself and lived briefly in the afterlife, while her family and Jag grieved her. What made matters worse then was that some of them didn't even know she was pregnant with Cherith at the time. Her thoughts suddenly drifted to her teenage daughter, who in fact had been very close to Padme.  
  
She and Cherith barely spoke to each other at the funeral but she knew from reading her emotions and watching her occasionally fidget or stare at the floor, she was trying really hard to imagine herself somewhere else. Jaina wanted the same thing, to be somewhere else but if had been her to bring Padme to Borealis. She had to be there.  
  
Jaina dropped her head onto the pillow and turned to Jag. He was still asleep but Jaina couldn't resist the urge to lean over and trace the curves of his face. She considered herself lucky for many reasons; she had been reunited with Jag and was now carrying his sons. But Jaina knew, it was only a matter of time before something bad happened.  
  
Jag flinched and then opened his eyes, smiling up at Jaina as she leaned on her arm on the bed, staring back at him. "I couldn't sleep,"  
  
He nodded and kissed her palm, "Did you talk to Cherith yesterday?"  
  
"No, her aunt Iella took care of that," she said, "I wanted to talk to her though. But when she look the apartment in a hurry with a grin on her face, it looked like whatever Iella said to her helped lighten her mood a little bit,"  
  
"But you still would have preferred to talk to herself," Jag said, "Jaina, when she's ready to talk to us, she will,"  
  
Jaina shrugged, "I don't know. I feel the less I talk to Cherith, the farther apart we drift from each other. I mean, she told Kyp about her relationship with Valin over me, her own mother. I like Valin, he's a good kid,"  
  
"Why do you think she did that?"  
  
"I don't know why she did that!" Jaina retorted, "I have been very supportive of her and Valin. If she had told me first, I could have given her tips and advice. I was that age once and I know what it's like,"  
  
Jag nodded, "I don't think I was ever serious about a girl at 16. I was more focused on my career as a pilot," he said and then smiled, "but then I met this girl, and she was different from any other girl I'd met before. She loved to fly, was really good at it too and the first time I saw her, she took my breath away,"  
  
Jaina smiled and leaned closer to him, "Hmm, we're not talking about another woman in one of your fantasies, are we Jagged Fel?"  
  
"Nope," he said and kissed Jaina, "It's true though. You took my breath away, and seeing you again, made me remember what I'd missed,"  
  
Jaina sighed and cuddled next to him, her swelling belly blocked the view of the chrono on the table. She intertwined her fingers with Jag's and rested his hand on top of her stomach. Jag smiled and kissed her temple. "You know you'll always be my girl, Jaina,"  
  
She smiled and let sleep take her again.  
  
Tbc  
  
Chapter 15, Post 2  
  
During the earlier half of the morning, Cherith spent the time in the gym exercising by herself and now, she sat alone in the lounge eating her lunch by herself. Yesterday, she hoped to talk with Valin in the lounge but he wasn't there. Still, she didn't expect to see him come through the bar doors. He looked around a minute, caught her gaze and started to walk over. Cherith quickly averted her eyes, focusing instead on her food and the set the food aside instead, ready to dart from the booth but Valin had already had made his way over and now stood before her.  
  
"Can we talk?" Cherith nodded okay and he slid into the opposite seat. Valin rubbed his knuckles and slowly raised his gaze to her. He noticed she tried to keep eyes away from his, staring uninterestingly at the table. "Look Cherith, I'm sorry about what I said to you the other day. You didn't need to be yelled at and I'm sorry I pushed you away,"  
  
"Why did you push me away?"  
  
Valin rubbed his chin and laughed nonchalantly, "The thing is, since I have met you, I have never felt this way about anyone and it scares me that we're becoming so close in a short time we've known each other,"  
  
Cherith looked up from the table and smiled partly, "It isn't a bad thing we're closer, Valin. When we first met, we were both confused about our feelings," she paused and giggled, "Well, I was more confused than you were but darling, you kissed me first. I didn't know how to react then other than run away from you but I don't want to run the in the other direction anymore. You mean so much to me, Valin,"  
  
"Me too, Cherith," he said, "but for me, being around you means so much more to me,"  
  
"Explain?"  
  
Valin smiled again, "This is going to sound really crazy but the minute I saw you enter the gym, I knew I loved you. I hadn't even talked to you but in my heart, I knew I loved you. I know it's foolish for me to say something like that but it's true, Cherith,"  
  
Cherith blushed and she leaned forward over the table, touching Valin's hand. "It isn't crazy. True, I didn't feel that way about you then but it's been a year Valin and in the short weeks we have enjoyed each other's company, there's something I have realized too. I love you,"  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"I love you for so many reasons. You wrote a song for me on my birthday and stayed with me until I fell asleep. Even though I have a busy life, you understand the pressures I face and don't force me to spend time with you and are content with the time we do spend together. You're honest, sweet and understanding. I love you, Valin, my best friend,"  
  
Valin leaned over the table and kissed Cherith. Suddenly, many of the pilots and civilians in the lounge caught notice of the two. Even the bartender smiled and rolled his eyes, not surprised a little romance existed between them.  
  
A moment later, Cassia sluggishly entered the lounge, followed by an awake and energized Silara. The duo barely noticed the crowd around the booth as they entered. Cassia found the counter and then dropped her head on it, making up for the lost sleep. Silara ordered a glass of blue milk and then swirled her stool around, curiously looking at what the rest of the lounge was looking at. She hmm'd to herself and then stood up from the stool, standing on her tiptoes, looking over the group of heads and then hid herself again.  
  
Silara stood there in silence, tugging at Cassia's sleeve until the girl finally woke up and turned to her friend and she directed her to look over the crowd. Not willing to stand on her tiptoes, she grudgingly pushed through the crowd and then fell short as she saw Cherith Fel and Valin Horn locked together, kissing.  
  
Chapter 15, Post 3  
  
It had been an interesting last couple hours for Kyp Durron. Yesterday, he attended Padme Skywalker's funeral and then he and Jaina walked back to her quarters to talk with Cherith, who had her first fight with Valin. Jaina had felt her pain through their bond and Jaina wanted to be there for her daughter but her aunt Iella had beaten her to it. And then Wes summoned him to go over his plans for his engagement party, which had oddly enough, somehow became a bachelor party for him.  
  
Which meant, Sera was probably going to be given a bachelorette party, also by Wes. The possibility of many male strippers in the proximity of his fiancé terrified him. He trusted Sera of course but knowing Wes, anything could go wrong.  
  
"Can you explain to me again how my engagement party suddenly became a bachelor party? Because it's a big leap from point A to point B, Wes,"  
  
Wes smiled and shrugged, "You Jedi are always so formal! You need to lighten up a little bit, Durron. After you're married, you can't date anymore and you can't have sex with other woman. A bachelor party is a must for you,"  
  
"And Sera? What are your plans for her?"  
  
"I don't know what the women have planned! But I think she's talking to Mirax, Iella and Leia about what to do. I'm not involved in that stuff at all. Women know women, and believe me; I wouldn't want to be around them when talking about other men. That's a whole other universe,"  
  
Kyp nodded and couldn't help but smile to himself. "So, as much as I'm dreading this, what do you have planned for my bachelor party?"  
  
"I already took the liberty of hiring a group of female strippers," he glanced at the chrono and smiled, "but they should be stopping by for auditioning any time now,"  
  
Kyp's smile suddenly dropped and he stared blankly at Wes. "You mean they're coming here? Now?!"  
  
"We have to know if they're good at what they do, don't we?" he said and winked. "Relax Durron, take a seat and relax. This will only take a few minutes, or hours, depending."  
  
~~  
  
"Sera, come in," Leia smiled, gesturing the woman come inside the apartment. Han was just eating his breakfast but once he saw Sera arrive, he quickly finished, put his dishes in the sink and mumbled he needed to work on the Falcon and left. "I'm glad you could make it, Jaina will along in a awhile,"  
  
"So, what's going on? Why did you call me early this morning?"  
  
Leia gestured first that she sit down, and she did. "The reason I called you is because I want to help to plan your bachelorette party. I never had to worry about this with Jaina when she married Jag, but you, you're like a big sister to Jaina and therefore, another daughter to me. So, I want to help,"  
  
"Thank you Leia," Sera smiled and glanced at the chrono, "So, I guess Wes is helping Kyp plan his bachelor party, correct?"  
  
"He is," she muttered, "I have a checklist here of things we can do," Sera smiled and then frowned when she actually showed her a holo pad of possible activities. "A lot of fun games, guessing how long you'll be married, seeing if Kyp is the ideal mate..."  
  
"No strippers?" Sera asked.  
  
Leia looked over the list and then tapped it, "I wasn't sure if you wanted to go that route,"  
  
"Honestly, I think I would be a lot bored if all we did was play games and talk about Kyp as my ideal mate," Sera said and grinned, "I have always loved Kyp but this is my last chance to be wild. I want to go all the way,"  
  
Even though she clearly didn't approve, Leia added strippers to the list, "Is there anything else you want to do?"  
  
"Wait a minute," Jaina cried, "You can't start the planning without me, the obvious maid of honor, mother!"  
  
Sera laughed and smiled at Jaina as she waddled over to the table and sat down next to her. Jaina leaned over and hugged the woman. "Congratulations again, Sera. I know you and Kyp will be very happy together," She turned and looked at her mother, smiling, "So, where are we now? Have we gotten to the strippers yet?"  
  
Leia's dropped, shocked her own daughter would suggest..."Why is it that everyone assumes there are going to be strippers at this party?"  
  
"Because it's tradition," Mirax added from behind them. "A bachelorette party is NOT a bachelorette party until you bring on the strippers. It's the way of life, Leia. No matter what, it will always be that way,"  
  
"And that is exactly why they must come," Sera added with a devilish grin. "We can still talk about our men, if we want, dish on the bad and good stuff,"  
  
"Yes, like how sometimes Jag talks in his sleep when he dreams," Jaina added.  
  
Mirax smiled and leaned forward on her elbows, "I didn't know my nephew talks in his sleep. What does he dream about?"  
  
Jaina shrugged, "I don't know but if I used the Force to know that, I probably wouldn't let him sleep with me,"  
  
"Kyp mumbles words in his sleep that don't even make sense. It just sounds like a lot of gibberish and non sense," Sera added, "And he spends an extra two hours in the fresher checking his hair. I have to wait two hours for him to finish so I can take a shower,"  
  
"Men have always been very careful about their looks," Mirax said, "I mean, if they suddenly showed up to work without grooming themselves, they would be embarrassed by themselves and would be forced to the nearest fresher to clean themselves up. It's a natural instinct."  
  
Jaina nodded and leaned back on her chair, "Jag has always been squeaky clean when it comes to appearances but for one, just one day, I'd like to see him un-groomed."  
  
"Careful Jaina, that could be a nightmare for you both," Iella added, joining the women. "I know what Wedge looks like ungroomed and trust me, it isn't pretty and I don't think Jaina, you would like the look on Jag,"  
  
"Actually, I've always thought Jag is the type of person that looks good from any angle or condition," she said and smiled.  
  
"All right!" Leia cried, and the women stopped laughing, staring at her. "We can talk all about this stuff later at the party. Just a quick run down of the checklist. "We will talk more about our men at the party, discuss Sera's perfect mate, guess how long you'll be married, the good and bad qualities about Kyp and..."  
  
"Strippers!" Jaina added excitedly.  
  
Leia muttered a curse and heaved an exasperated sigh, "And we will have male strippers. Is there anything else?"  
  
"Mirax, do you think you could make your famous ryschate cake?" Sera asked, "but with low alcohol?"  
  
Chapter 15, Post 4  
  
"Ahem, excuse me!" Silara cried, forcing Cherith and Valin to break away from each other and turn to look at Silara and Cassia. Cassia's arms were crossed and she was obviously irritated with them but still had a slight smile on her face, amused by the situation. "Can we join you guys?" Silara asked them, jumping into the booth next to Cherith while Cassia took the seat next to a reluctant Valin. "So, what's going on? We heard some cheers and cries when we came in here. Do you two know what was happening?"  
  
Valin started to say something, and then Cherith started to say something and then they stopped, looked at each other and shrugged, mumbling they didn't know.  
  
Cassia nodded and then leaned forward on the table, "I heard a rumor going around the base.." Valin immediately felt sick and Cherith tried to keep a calm face. "I heard that Kyp Durron and Sera Fey`lina will be eloping instead of having a grand wedding like everyone thinks they will,"  
  
Valin relaxed and then tensed again as he felt Cherith hit his leg. "Kyp wouldn't elope. Sera might, but Kyp wouldn't do that. I know my Master and he wouldn't do that, but if he did, there's a first time for everything,"  
  
Silara giggled and then quieted at Cassia slammed her elbow into her side. "You don't think your Master has a wild side?"  
  
"No, and yes. Maybe he does," Cherith muttered, "He might. I really don't know,"  
  
"Has he talked to you about anything? You are his apprentice, and probably the closest he has to a younger sister," Cassia asked excitedly.  
  
Cherith glanced at Valin, and she shrugged, "No, he hasn't talked to me," She raised her head and looked at the chrono, and gestured to Silara to move, "But I could ask him now. I could ask him now and then repeat back to you guys about what he's planning. How does that sound?"  
  
Silara and Cassia laughed and then frowned, staring at Cherith, "You mean, you'll actually ask him?"  
  
Cherith nodded and smiled casually, "Of course," She looked at Valin, and he smiled as she turned promptly and left the lounge. Valin tapped Cassia's shoulder and she moved out of the booth, allowing him to get out.  
  
"I'm due for a work out in the gym," he said and leaned on the table, smiling, "I'll see both of you ladies later," Cassia smiled, leaning her arm on the table and nodded okay. Valin's smile lingered as he turned and followed Cherith. They still had no idea what was going on.  
  
The End 


End file.
